Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.
1. Prologue

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

* * *

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs.  
Je vous remercie d'avoir cliquer sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Quelques petites précisions avant de commercer l'histoire :

- L'univers HP a été quelque peu modifié. En effet, Voldemort n'est pas présent. Hermione n'est pas amie avec Harry ou Ron. Blaise n'est pas le meilleur ami de Draco. Pansy n'est pas une cruche superficielle. Luna sera un peu moins bizarre que dans le livre.

- Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup de magie, cette fiction parle de musique.

- Ma béta m'a fait remarquer directement que I-AM-CHUCK-BASS avait déjà traité une histoire un peu semblable avec Nine. En vérité j'avais commencé à écrire Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud avant. Malgré cela, je tiens à dire que j'aime énormément Nine ainsi que les autres fictions de cette auteur. D'ailleurs, j'ai Nine dans mes favoris, si certains sont intéressés :)  
(Oui, oui je fais un peu de pub)

- Les POV des personnages sont annoncés avant par leur prénom. S'il n'y en a pas, c'est une POV externe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

.

**Prologue **

.

.

.

La nuit venait de tomber sur les rues de Londres. La capitale faisait face au crépuscule, et quelques lumières commençaient à briller pour illuminer cette immense salle de concert. Les énormes spots éblouissants étaient dirigés vers l'affiche du groupe. Devant l'entrée, une foule de fans attendait, impatiente de rentrer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les cris des fans, venus nombreux, explosèrent. Ils se ruèrent tous à l'intérieur du North Greenwich Arena, essayant d'avoir les meilleures places possibles. La scène était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, patiente de la venue des artistes. Dans les loges, le groupe se préparait pour la grande première. La chanteuse mettait sa robe, ayant fini de lisser ses longs cheveux. Une autre jeune femme terminait son maquillage, pour le moins original. A coté d'elles, les autres membres du groupe étaient là également, ajustant tous leurs tenues. Des cheveux blond ébouriffés. Une chemise à carreaux. Le batteur remit son chapeau haute-forme sur sa tête tout en souriant à ses amis.

Ils se prirent tous les mains, se donnant le courage nécessaire. . . .

_Nous n'étions pas des génies, peut-être pas des poètes, probablement des révolutionnaires._

La foule commençait à entrer dans la salle de concert. Elle frappait dans ses mains, tapait des pieds, criait le nom de groupe.

C'était grâce à eux que le groupe était arrivé jusque là. Les artistes, autrefois de simples étudiants, étaient à présent des amis. Leurs cœurs battaient furieusement dans leurs poitrines. L'impatience et la peur les tuaient à petit feu.

Ils ajustaient les derniers détails à leurs tenues, se regardaient les uns les autres. Ils étaient tous là, heureux dans une passion commune.

Mais l'histoire du groupe ... Leurs histoire, était le mystère de leur réunion.  
Parce que tout avait commencé deux ans auparavant ...

Dans une salle de retenue.

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

Le professeur de potions venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours, énumérant les points clefs pour cette heure de retenue.

- Interdiction de parler, interdiction de boire ou de manger, interdiction de sortir avant la fin, et interdiction de faire autre chose que ses devoirs personnels ou de ranger cette salle de cours.

Il parlait d'une voix très calme, mais nous savions au fond de nous qu'ils valaient mieux écouter ses paroles à la lettre.  
Après cela, il quitta la salle, faisant glisser sa longue cape noire sur le sol. Un silence gênant survint. Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit auparavant. C'était sûrement une pièce oubliée par Dumbledore, une vieille pièce qui renfermait de nombreux cartons poussiéreux.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les différentes personnes présentes. Je ne le savais pas, mais j'allais former un groupe de musique extrêmement talentueux, avec eux. Avec ces inconnus.

_Pansy Parkison : Guitare_

La jeune femme avait les cheveux blonds aux yeux verts, elle était très belle. Selon moi, elle devait en faire tourner, des têtes. Un chewing-gum éclata dans sa bouche et ses yeux dérivèrent en direction du plafond. Elle poussa un énième soupir pour faire profiter de son ennui à tous. En détaillant ses vêtements, je la trouvais vraiment classe. Mais je détournais les yeux bien vite, ça me faisait du mal.  
Car jamais, je ne pourrais être comme elle.

_Théodore Nott : Synthé_

Il était grand, aux cheveux brun et court. Il portait des vêtements classiques. C'était typiquement le genre de garçon qui voulait passer inaperçu.  
Des parchemins étaient étalés sur sa table, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui était écrit dessus. J'aimais son air désinvolte.

_Luna Lovegood : Basse_

C'était la fille la plus étrange qui m'ait été donné de voir. Elle s'habillait de façon originale, sans se soucier du regard des autres. Quelque part, je l'enviais.  
Ses cheveux blond, longs et frisés tombaient sur son bureau, mais elle ne semblait pas dérangée par ça, trop occupée qu'elle était à faire des ronds invisibles sur la table.

_Blaise Zabini : Batterie_

Lui, était très grand, sa peau et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il faisant parti de la ligue des joueurs de Quidditch de la maison Serpentard. Il avait emmené des baguettes de batterie avec lui, et les faisait tournoyer dans ses mains.

_Et quant à moi, Hermione Granger : Future chanteuse._

.

Théodore Nott se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, ne nous accordant aucun regard.

- Je vais ranger cette salle.

Il parla ou plutôt grogna cette phrase. Tout le monde s'ennuyait en vérité, mais personne n'avait vraiment voulu faire du ménage pendant cette heure de retenue. Luna se leva à son tour, suivit de Pansy.

- Autant nous occuper, rajouta cette dernière en soupirant, faisant éclater son chewing-gum encore une fois.

Blaise, pour sa part, ne se leva pas de son tabouret, préférant jouer avec les bouts de bois qu'il avait dans les mains.

Je fis la même chose que lui, sortant sans conviction des parchemins de mon sac noir.

.

Mais le mieux, serait peut-être de revenir en arrière, à l'instant où nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans cette salle de retenue.

.

.

.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises.  
Le chapitre arrivera sans doute bientôt.

Bonne soirée ! :)


	2. L'habit

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Film : Lemonade Mouth

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai écris cette fiction à la suite d'un film que j'ai bien aimé et dont je voulais m'inspirer. Bien évidement, je voulais le dire plus tard, après quelques chapitres pour savoir ceux qui le reconnaitrait. Pas de chance, je me suis fais griller dès le prologue x)

Les musiques sont aussi tirées du film. Elles sont géniales, donc je me devais de les reprendre également.  
N'hésitez pas à aller le voir. Même si cette fiction est différente.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : The Cranberries - **_**Zombie** _

.

.

**Luna**

.

.

Ce jour-là, pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, mes chaussures avaient encore disparues. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me gênait, les objets finissaient toujours par me revenir.  
Seulement, cette fois-là, je serais en retard une nouvelle fois, et je savais que ça ne passerait pas. Les professeurs m'avaient déjà prévenue.

A croire que certaines personnes voulaient vraiment que j'aie des ennuis. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas eux qui me faisaient peur, ni ces critiques qu'ils me lançaient dans les couloirs.  
Au fond, je savais que j'étais une incomprise.

.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche, j'avais enfin récupéré mes affaires. Quelqu'un avait accroché mes chaussures au plafond, dans le couloir du 2ème étage. J'étais surtout heureuse de voir qu'elles n'avaient pas été abîmées. J'y tenais beaucoup.

Après ça, Rusard m'avait trouvé errante dans Poudlard, et m'avait envoyé chez le directeur de ma maison.

Résultat ? ... Retenue !

.

.

.

**Une autre tête pend tristement  
L'enfant est emporté lentement  
Et la violence cause le silence  
A qui la faute ? **

.

.

**Pansy**

.

.

A dire vrai, je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment j'étais arrivée en retenue.

Bon, je mens un peu. Disons qu'avec des copines, on s'était retrouvé dans les toilettes du 4ème étage. On s'était enfermées et on avait commencé à boire un peu trop. Je n'étais tellement plus moi-même que j'ai révélé que j'avais couché avec Grégory Goyle. Qui était, je précise, le plus gros lourdaud que la terre ait porté.

Pansy Parkinson avait encore une fois confirmé sa réputation.

Celle de salope.

Bien que je sois navrée par tout ça, évidement. Il fallait dire que les rumeurs n'étaient pas tout à fait fausses, à mon sujet.

Avouons que, dans mon genre j'étais plutôt jolie. J'avais de longs cheveux blonds, raides et descendants jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos, de grands yeux verts, dont je mettais un temps considérable à mettre en valeur, le matin devant ma glace. Et je choisissais les vêtements qui mettaient le plus ma silhouette en avant.

Malgré ça, j'avais un problème. La vie ne fait pas forcément de cadeaux aux gens qui sont beaux.

Les problèmes, je les enchaînais, même : alcool, drogue, coucherie.

Eh oui, je n'étais pas restée la parfaite petite fille à papa que j'étais avant. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sortir de cette situation. D'ailleurs la seule chose que je faisais de bien dans ma vie, c'était la guitare.

.

J'étais sortie des toilettes complètement pompette, malheureusement cette chère professeur McGonagall m'avait vue.

Ni une, ni deux, ce soir-là j'étais en retenue.

.

.

.

**Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma famille  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils combattent  
Avec leur tanks et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes et leurs armes **

**Dans ta tête, dans ta tête ils pleurent **

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

Depuis tout jeune mes parents m'avaient appris à me fondre dans la masse. A faire bonne impression. A être discret. Être poli. A montrer les valeurs de la famille Nott. Je me souviendrais toujours de leur fierté quand j'avais annoncé que j'étais à Serpentard.

Malgré ça, je restais souvent seul. Je ne savais pas si dans cette nouvelle maison, je me sentirais à ma place. Ils étaient arrogants et fiers, se pavanaient comme des paons. Ils auraient du être tous dans la maison des chevilles enflées.

Je me sentais à part. Je désirais des choses bien plus différentes. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs.

.

Dès mes trois ans, ma mère m'avait appris à jouer au piano. Une invention moldue. Pourtant elle adorait cette musique. Je ne m'en lassais jamais moi non plus.  
Si ma seconde famille apprenait cela, j'étais sur qu'ils me rejetteraient. Enfin bon, d'un coté ... Ils le faisaient déjà assez.

A dire vrai, je me mettais aussi à l'écart. Je ne m'intéressais pas au Quidditch, aux potions de mort ou aux sortilèges interdits. C'était tous les jours que je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivé là.

.

Pour aller en retenue par contre, ce fut assez simple. Il y avait eu un changement de salle, et mes "camarades" n'avaient pas cru bon de m'en informer.  
Mais ce que j'avais trouvé le plus rageant dans cette historie était que Draco Malfoy avait aussi séché cette matinée-là. Sauf que lui n'avait eu qu'un petit avertissement.

Enfin, logique quand on sait que lui est la star du club de Quidditch de Serpentard et aussi le guitariste du groupe du lycée. Sale petit prétentieux.

.

.

.

**In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie **

.

.

**Blaise **

.

.

Je crois qu'à l'époque, à force de sécher mes heures de retenues, je m'en étais reprise une. Les professeurs n'avaient donc rien trouvé de mieux ? Si je n'avais pas fait les 100 premières, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ferais de la prochaine.

Mais Dumby était futé. Ce qu'il m'énervait comme directeur, celui-là.

Il m'avait fait savoir que si je ne faisais pas cette prochaine heure de retenue, je ne jouerais pas le prochain match de Quidditch. Et sans moi, les Serpentard pouvaient dire adieu à la victoire.  
Ce n'est pas que j'étais irremplaçable. Disons qu'il faut un certain nombre de joueur pour que l'épique soit complète. Et bonne chance à eux d'en trouver un jour avant le match.

Je m'étais résolu à y aller. Les salles de retenues étaient par contre dans l'aile Nord du château, l'endroit où il faisait le plus froid. Ce n'était guère motivant.  
La pièce était composée de quelques tables et de beaucoup de cartons abandonnés. J'étais certain que personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Dommage.

Heureusement j'avais pris mes baguettes de batterie avec moi. Il fallait que cette heure passe le plus vite possible.

.

Heureusement, j'avais aperçu Pansy Parkinson.  
Cette fille m'avait toujours subjuguée. Elle était sublime. Bien entendu, je savais qu'elle ne s'intéresserait pas à moi. Fallait pas rêver. Pleins de garçons lui couraient déjà après.

J'aurais aimé faire comme eux, mais ... Disons que si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, il y avait une raison.

Elle s'était assise, sans m'accorder un regard. Ça ne me blessait pas. Elle était plus jeune que moi, et pourtant, devant elle, je filais droit comme un chiot bien dressé.  
Je pourrais donc l'observer pendant une heure. Cela semblait être le seul avantage de cette retenue.

.

.

.

**Une autre mère dépassée,  
Le cœur brisé  
Quand la violence cause le silence  
Nous devons être dans l'erreur **

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

Comme chaque matin j'essayais de coiffer mes cheveux. La brosse les arrachait, me faisant presque hurler de douleur. Je m'inspectais dans la glace. Je fis une grimace en réajustant mon uniforme de Gryffondor.  
Je ne m'étais jamais trouvé jolie, ou même ayant une quelconque particularité. Mes yeux étaient marrons, mes cheveux, horribles, et mes vêtements étaient trop grands. J'avais une mine affreuse.

Et comme chaque matin, je sorti de ma chambre en soupirant. _Ma pauvre petite Hermione, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien comme ça._ Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur mon incroyable intelligence. Ou enfin, plutôt sur mes heures passées à la bibliothèque, parce que sinon je serais une élève comme toutes les autres.  
Je n'avais pas de talent particulier, pour les arts ou le sport. J'avais déjà essayé, mais en vain.

J'étais totalement banale.

.

C'est pour cela que je ne comprenais pas, et sûrement toute l'école aussi d'ailleurs, comment j'avais fait pour sortir avec Draco Malfoy, capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe de Quidditch. Un corps merveilleux. Guitariste du groupe du lycée. Un très bon parti en soi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait décidé de sortir avec moi. Il était venu un jour, face à moi, et m'avait demandé de but en blanc si je voulais être en couple avec lui. Je n'avais pas pu refuser.

J'ignorais toujours s'il m'aimait, ou même si c'était mon cas. J'ignorais s'il avait fait ça pour s'amuser, ou sur un simple coup de tête. En fait, Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il était adorable ... Quand il le voulait bien.

.

Ce matin-là, il était venu me chercher devant la grande salle, me demandant de sécher les cours avec lui. Je lui avais dis non, mais il avait insisté, disant qu'on ne se voyait jamais. Je n'avais pas pu lui résister. On était allés près du lac, pour s'embrasser au bord de l'eau.

C'était parfait. Enfin, ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Rusard nous attrape. C'est ainsi que je fus admis parmi les candidats en retenue, et que mon célèbre petit ami écopa d'un avertissement. Eh oui, on est star du lycée ou on ne l'est pas.

Ça m'avait un peu énervée d'ailleurs. Mais tant pis, j'avais fait avec ...

.

.

.

**C'est le même vieux thème depuis 1916  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils combattent encore  
Avec leurs tanks et leurs bombes  
Et leurs bombes, et leurs armes  
Dans ta tête, dans ta tête, ils meurent ... **

.

.

Pendant que Pansy, Luna et Théodore rangeaient la salle de retenue, en farfouillant dans les cartons poussiéreux qui traînaient et en dénichant quelques objets de musique moldus, Hermione était restée à sa place, relisant ses parchemins de cours.

Blaise faisait tournoyer ses baguettes avec ses doigts, donnant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il donna des coups sur la table à plusieurs reprises, entamant un rythme. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait. Luna eut un sourire malicieux, puis elle commença à frapper dans ses mains, dans le même ton que le Serpentard.

Dénichant dans un carton, un vieux synthé qui traînait, Théodore commença à jouer, les suivant dans leur musique. Hermione se redressa de sa chaise, claqua quelques coups sur sa table, un sourire aux lèvres. Pansy avait également fouillé dans les vieux cartons, où elle y trouva deux vieilles guitares désaccordées. Elle en tendit une à la Serdaigle, et après l'avoir consultée du regard, elles commencèrent à jouer.

Tous les quatre étaient en parfaite harmonie. Le rythme était devenu toute une mélodie aux accords parfaits.

Hermione, encore souriante, commença à fredonner quelques paroles inaudibles, et la Serpentard d'un geste amicale, la fit continuer plus fort. En se laissant porter par la musique, la brune chanta.

_Take a look around  
Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
So let's mess around  
Cause the future is unclear  
We got nothing better to do  
We just trying to get through  
Can you hear me?_

_{ Regarde tout autour_  
_Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait ici ?_  
_Alors amusons-nous_  
_Car l'avenir est incertain_  
_On n'a rien de mieux à faire_  
_On essaie de tenir le coup_  
_Est-ce que tu m'entends? }_

Hermione avait chanté les premières paroles qui lui virent en tête. Le plus étrange de tout cela était qu'elle avait aimé ça.

Les autres n'arrêtèrent pas de jouer. Blaise lui lança un sourire. La Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment.

_All we have is now  
Let's make the most of this  
Come on break it out  
So everyone can hear it  
They don't have to understand  
But we'll make them if we can  
Do you hear me?  
Are you with me?_

_{ Notre vie, c'est maintenant_  
_Alors vivons là à fond_  
_Laisse notre talent s'exprimer_  
_Pour que tous nous entendent_  
_S'ils ne nous comprennent pas_  
_On tentera de leur expliquer_  
_Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_  
_Es-ce que tu es partant ? }_

Pansy commença à rire, jamais une situation aussi bizarre ne lui était arrivée. Il en était de même pour chacun d'eux.

Ils commencèrent à suivre Hermione dans ses paroles.

_Let the music groove you  
Let the melody move you  
Feel the beat and just let go  
Get the rhythm into your soul  
Let the music take you  
Anywhere it wants to  
When we stuck and can't get free  
No matter what we'll still be singing_

_{ Laisse la musique te porter_  
_Laisse la mélodie t'emporter_  
_Suis le tempo et laisse-toi aller_  
_Laisse le rythme entrer en toi_  
_Laisse la musique t'emmener_  
_Là où elle voudra te guider_  
_Quand on est coincés et qu'on ne peut pas se libérer_  
_Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, on continuera de chanter }_

La brune s'était levée de sa chaise, dansant autour des musiciens qui l'accompagnaient.

Elle fouilla dans les cartons, et sortit des accessoires de carnaval. Que faisaient des objets moldus dans les vieux cartons de Dumbledore ? Personne ne pourra jamais l'expliquer.

Un chapeau se posa sur la tête de Théodore, une écharpe s'enroula autour du cou de Luna, des grosses lunettes masquèrent les yeux de Pansy.  
La Gryffondor prit même un balai en guise de micro. Ils souriaient tous, oubliant tout leurs soucis en un seul instant. La seule sensation qu'il ressentait était de se sentir libéré de tout le poids du monde en une seule chanson. Soudain, un bruit leur parvint, venant directement du couloir.

Ils rangèrent toutes les affaires grossièrement, se jetèrent à leur place, et sortirent un parchemin et une plume. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue venait de faire son apparition. Ses yeux de corbeaux fixèrent tour à tour chaque élève. - La retenue est finie, déclara-il d'une voix froide. Chacun prit son sac et se leva, quittant la salle.

Ils avaient tous ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, se souvenant de la mélodie exacte de ce qu'ils venaient de jouer. Ce n'était peut-être pas un hasard, s'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé là, au même moment.

.

.

**In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Hey, hey, hey  
What's in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie**


	3. Ne

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Film inspiré : Lemonade Mouth

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes :)

Bonne lecture à tous. Et mettez une petite review si la fiction vous plait.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : The GazettE – Nausea & Shudder**

.

.

.

En rentrant dans leurs dortoirs ce soir-là, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et Théodore ne purent s'empêcher de penser à l'heure de retenue. A celle qu'ils avaient passées tous ensemble.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'au final, c'étaient cinq personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas qui avaient formé quelque chose. Ils avaient ce sentiment étrange. Ils s'étaient sentis en paix l'espace d'une unique chanson, en sachant néanmoins que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

C'était déprimant de savoir qu'ils avaient été heureux pendant un instant et de revenir brusquement à une réalité décourageante. Le présent dans lequel ils vivaient était déprimant et malheureux. C'était une routine dans laquelle ils se sentaient prisonniers, dans laquelle ils étaient désabusés par tout ce qui les entourait.

La mine maussade les accompagna une fois de plus dans leur mélancolie certaine. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus vraiment des individus propres, mais ils formaient peut-être déjà un groupe.  
Comment était-il possible de passer si vite entre deux sentiments si contradictoires ? Le bonheur s'était mué en défaite. C'était misérable de leur part de baisser les bras si vite, pourtant avaient-ils le choix ?

Oui, ne l'avaient pas encore saisi.

La réalité désenchantée pouvait se transformer. Le chagrin pouvait devenir un sourire rayonnant. Après tout demain serait un autre jour.

.

.

.

**Si long...  
De l'autre côté de la lumière  
Si long...  
Jusqu'à la liberté  
Si long...  
Avalant la crainte  
Si long...  
Voler plus haut que n'importe qui **

.

.

.

**Luna **

.

.

.

J'avais cours de potions dans les cachots. Je marchais d'un pas tranquille, frôlant le mur avec ma main. De l'autre je tenais mes livres.  
En vérité, je rêvais surtout, sans vraiment regarder où j'allais.

Sentant des yeux braqués sur moi, je relevais la tête. C'était un grand noir, portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Il me sourit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Salut.

Je le saluai à mon tour, tout en agitant la main timidement.  
Il se dirigea vers moi, d'un pas hésitant. Il était vrai que les gens ordinaires ne voulaient pas trop être vus avec l'étrange personne que j'étais, mais ça me faisait plaisir qu'il vienne.

- Comment va la petite musicienne ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Bien et toi ?

Il me répondit en levant son pouce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait hier, lançai-je.

Le Serpentard acquiesça à mes propos d'un signe de tête.

- C'est juste dommage que ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je l'avais compris.

- Luna Lovegood, lui dis-je, en lui présentant ma main.  
- Blaise Zabini.

Une poignée de main fut échangée, comme une future promesse dont on ne connaissait pas encore l'existence.

Je savais qu'on ne s'était pas tous croisé par hasard. C'était impossible que s'en soit un.

- Je pense qu'on a tous le droit d'être entendu.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais lâché ça. Il me répondit par un simple soupir. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser. Blaise fini par retirer un papier de sa poche, et par me le donner.

- J'avais pensé que tu pouvais les joindre, me dit-il, gêné.

Il partit ensuite, sans demander son reste. Quant à moi, je restais muette dans le couloir que je pensais vide, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je croisai le regard d'une autre personne, une Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Ses yeux noirs bridés me fixèrent une demi-seconde avant de dériver vers la direction qu'avait pris Blaise. Elle haussa les épaules, et partit sans rien faire.

C'était vraiment étrange, mais mon attention se reporta sur le papier que le métis m'avait donné. Je le dépliai d'une main fébrile.

_Hermione Granger : Chant  
Pansy Parkinson : Guitare  
Luna Lovegood : Basse  
Théodore Nott : Synthé  
Blaise Zabini : Batterie _

Les quatre noms étaient bien là. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le réaliser. Un sourire béat et rêveur apparut sur mes lèvres. Je me mis à écrire sur le petit bout de parchemin froissé.

_Hasard, coup de chance ou destin.  
Il faut qu'on en parle.  
Tour Est, demain, à midi._

Après les cours, j'irais dans la volière, envoyer une lettre à chacun des membres de ce groupe, qui ne c'était pas encore formé. J'étais impatiente.

.

.

.

**Arrachant mes ailes pleines de trous, je saute dedans les yeux brûlants  
Le paradis est probablement couvert de boue,  
Mais si je devais y vivre, j'en ferais vraiment un. **

.

.

.

Luna avait apporté de la nourriture pour le repas, et les cinq inconnus mangèrent ensemble, chacun ayant répondu positif au message de la Serdaigle.

- Pas besoin d'en parler, c'est pas réalisable, dit Hermione en soupirant.  
- Bien sur que si, répliqua Luna, d'ailleurs je nous ai inscrit au concours Rising Star. Répondit-elle sans faire de détour.

Un silence gêné apparut.

Rising Star était un concours de jeunes talents, organisé à Londres chaque année. Évidemment, c'était un concours exclusivement sorcier. Tout le monde suivait cet événement, ainsi que les résultats et les critiques qui en découlaient.

- On n'est pas assez expérimenté pour ça, cracha Pansy, dans un rire faux.  
- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons joués ensemble deux minutes qu'on peut dire qu'on est un groupe, fit remarquer Théodore.  
- Il n'a pas tord, approuva la Gryffondor.

Luna et Blaise se regardèrent. Étaient-ils donc les seuls à vouloir tenter ce projet ? Heureusement que la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

Un autre silence apparut. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas totalement faux. Ils avaient tous senti cet alchimie lorsqu'ils avaient été ensemble en retenue.

- Et puis, je nous ai aussi inscrits pour le bal de Noël.

La Serpentard s'étrangla en mangeant.

- Luna ! Tu as _quoi_ ?!

En effet, lors du bal de Noël, il n'y avait toujours eu qu'un seul groupe : Mudsude Snake. Et ils n'aimeraient probablement pas partager la vedette. De plus, ils étaient vraiment très bons, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux.

Leur groupe était composé de Ginny Weasley à la batterie. C'était une rouquine pleine d'énergie, à Gryffondor, comme Hermione. Cho Chang était à la basse. Elle était très intelligente, et vraiment très belle. Draco Malfoy jouait le rôle de guitariste. Le petit ami d'Hermione avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. Et pour finir, ils avaient Victor Krum au chant.

Aux premiers abords, ce jeune homme sombre et taciturne ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'image d'un chanteur doué et sensuel. Quand il chaussait sa casquette de chanteur, on en oubliait presque son accent brutal.

Ce groupe était vraiment très talentueux et tout Poudlard le connaissait.

- Ça ne me dit rien, de me faire détester par mon copain et ses amis.  
- Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? A sa place, je t'aurais encouragé, répliqua Blaise d'un ton neutre.

Théodore sembla réfléchir quelques instants, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

- Il faudra s'entraîner, se coordonner.

Luna hocha la tête, souriante. Puis le brun se tourna vers son homologue Serpentard.

- Tu as bien une batterie Blaise ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais qui va écrire tout ça ? Les paroles, les mélodies et tout le reste ne se feront pas en deux jours ! Déclara Hermione.

Ils la fixèrent tous, pensant probablement la même chose à cet instant.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien.

La jeune femme mit une main devant sa bouche. Luna posa son bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste de soutien. Le reste du groupe continua à parler. Théodore se proposa pour la musique, ayant déjà quelques idées. Pansy et Blaise discutaient également, essayant de trouver une coordination dans leurs arrangements musicaux. La Serdaigle ajouta qu'il allait faire la première partie pendant le bal de Noel, juste avant les Mudsude Snake.

Ils lui firent un sourire forcé, n'aimant pas du tout cette idée.

- Ils vont nous pourrir la vie, s'ils apprennent qui ont est, dit Pansy d'un ton morne.

Les deux Serpentard haussèrent les épaules.

- Nous avons une salle pour répéter au moins ? Demanda la Gryffondor, peu certaine de la réponse.

La blonde lui montra une pièce non loin de l'endroit où ils mangeaient. Il fallait dire que personne ne venait jamais dans les parties Est du château. Ils seraient donc tranquilles.

Luna chercha ensuite quelque chose dans les affaires qu'elle avait emmenées. Elle sortit cinq verres et les remplis de jus de citrouille.

- Tenez.

Elle leur tendit un verre chacun, verre qu'ils burent tous d'une traite. C'est ainsi que les choses s'étaient décidées. C'était peut-être un coup de poker un peu gros. Une belle chance qu'ils voulaient faire durer.

Chacun d'eux aimait la musique. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de cette passion commune.

.

.

.

**J'ai déchiré ma carapace et jour après jour j'ai enduré les railleries monotones  
Je me suis endurcis pour panser mes plaies  
Le réel devant moi **

.

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

.

- C'est pourtant simple, Blaise, écoute bien les accords.

Je commençai à m'énerver. Mais je devais sans cesse répéter les mêmes choses. Agaçant, ça l'était.

Avec le groupe, nous nous étions retrouvés après les cours, dans l'aile Est de Poudlard, pour répéter. Nous avions emmené nos instruments, et avions commencé depuis une heure environ.

Pansy soupira encore une fois. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer celle-ci aussi.

- C'est bon, ça suffit, dit la Serpentard. Inutile de recommencer, ça n'ira pas.

Elle déposa sa guitare. Comme nous tous, elle en avait assez.

- On va y arriver, ajoutait Luna, il faut juste que nous soyons plus coordonnés.

La Gryffondor posa son micro, à deux doigts de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller. C'est Pansy qui le fit avant elle.

- Moi je m'en vais, ça ne fonctionnera pas.  
- Attends, essaya de rattraper Blaise.

C'est déjà presque trop tard, elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Finalement, c'était un coup de chance la dernière fois.

A moins que ...  
Ce n'était pas un hasard. Juste ma méthode qui n'était pas la bonne. On était là pour s'amuser finalement, pas pour avoir des démarches de professionnels.

Je saisis mon synthé, commençant une mélodie au hasard. Le batteur me comprit directement, et me suivit.  
Pansy s'était arrêtée, la tête baissée.

_Can you see me  
Cause I'm right here  
Can you listen?!  
Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_{ Peux-tu me voir ?_  
_Car je suis là_  
_Peux-tu m'entendre ?_  
_Car j'essaie de te faire comprendre }_

Hermione commença à chanter.

_What it would mean to me  
To feel like somebody  
We've been on our way to nowhere  
Trying so hard to get there_

_{ Ce que ça signifierait pour moi_  
_D'être quelqu'un_  
_On a pris une route qui ne mène nulle part_  
_S'accrochant pour arriver au bout }_

Elle s'approchait de notre guitariste, la prenant par la main. La brune l'emmenait à son instrument et le lui donna. Pansy posa son sac. Luna continua à la basse.

La chanson reprit.

_I'm so tired  
Of being invisible  
But I feel it,  
Like a fire below the surface _

_Trying to set me free  
But inside of me  
Cause we're standing on the edge now  
It's a long way down_

_{ Je suis si fatiguée_  
_De me sentir invisible_  
_Au près de tous_  
_Comme si je n'existais pas_

_J'essaye de montrer qui je suis  
Mais au fond de moi  
Je sais que,  
Ce sera dur d'y arriver }_

Les paroles et la musique se suivirent dans une harmonie surprenante. Il n'en fallait pas plus à présent, nous avions tous compris.  
Nous avions compris que note musique venait du cœur. Au fond de nous, elle apparaissait comme une évidence.

_We're gonna let it show  
We're gonna just let go of everything  
Holding back our dreams  
And try  
To make it come alive  
Come on let it shine so they can see  
We were meant to be somebody_

_{ Maintenant on va tout donner_  
_On oublie le passé_  
_On ne vit plus dans un rêve_  
_Maintenant on se relève_  
_Révélons notre talent afin qu'ils voient_  
_Qu'on était voués à devenir quelqu'un }_

On voulait tous devenir quelqu'un. Montrer que l'on compatit, nous aussi. Qu'on existait, tout simplement. A travers cette chanson, au final, chacun avait compris qu'on devait former ce groupe.  
Moi aussi, au début, j'avais été réticent. Mais les paroles d'Hermione m'avait un peu ouvert les yeux.

Nous allions jouer, au bal de Noël.

.

.

.

.

**Si long...  
La noirceur fleurie  
Si long...  
à la liberté innommable  
Si long...  
Avalant les craintes  
Si long...  
Le temps d'un battement de cœur **

.

.

.

**Hermione **

.

.

.

Je passais les portes qui menaient aux cachots. C'était un espace vraiment lugubre auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais. Je le faisais simplement pour Draco. Lui et son groupe, les Mudsude Snake, avaient un concert de prévu. Ils avaient fait une nouvelle chanson et voulait que je vienne l'écouter.

Mon copain vint m'accueillit directement. Il m'embrassa et prit ma main pour me guider sur les lieux exacte de leur concert clandestin.  
Il me laissa devant la scène, rejoignant son groupe.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Quasiment tous les Serpentards étaient présent, les Serdaigles aussi et quelques Poufsouffles. Je devais être une des rares Gryffondors sur place.

Nous étions plongés dans une obscurité presque totale, hormis des lasers verts qui passaient à travers une épaisse fumée magique.  
Je vis un groupe de filles non loin de moi. Elles étaient habillées légèrement, maquillées et bien coiffées. Je paraissais fade à coté d'elles.

_I'm a superstar and I got a cool car  
And the girls like me better than whoever you are  
Cuz I make your day  
Lemme hear you say _

La chanson venait à peine de commencer que je n'aimais pas les paroles. Victor apparut au centre de la scène, provoquant des hurlements féminins stridents. Draco était à coté de lui. Je le trouvais sublime.

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me dénigrer face à lui. Mais comment ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Quand je tournais la tête, je voyais des filles en chaleurs qui étaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus.

Mon regard se reporta sur ma propre tenue, si anodine, si banale. Je me faisais de la peine. Comment un homme tel que Draco avait pu remarquer, aussi insipide et inintéressante que j'étais ? Mon visage était fadasse, mes cheveux ternes et mes yeux marron semblaient complètement éteints. C'était un plaisir amer de marcher à coté de lui dans les couloirs. Un sourire forcé lorsqu'il me prenait la main.

Je ne devais pas raisonner ainsi pourtant, parce que si j'étais avec lui à présent c'était parce qu'il m'avait choisie, d'une certaine façon. Je tentais donc d'effacer ces pensées négatives de mon esprit, me concentrant sur le concert de ce groupe avec lequel nous allions rivaliser.

.

Draco m'invita à la suite du programme. Il n'y avait plus que le groupe et quelques privilégiés encore présents.

Il me prit dans ses bras, en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je plaquais prestement mes lèvres sur les siennes, forçant la barrière de sa bouche. Il se laissa faire, répondant à mon baiser. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos. Il se retira au bout de quelques instants. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire.

- Je dois partager la scène pour Noel !

La voix furieuse de Victor parvint à nos oreilles.

Draco m'invita à m'asseoir un peu plus loin, je le suivis. Je voyais leur chanteur parler à Fleur. C'était une très belle fille, fan de leur groupe.

- Je vais faire un aller-retour c'est ça ? Du style : "oh finalement je ne fais qu'un demi concert".

Je jetai à Draco un regard interrogatif, face aux propos de leur chanteur.

- C'est juste un autre groupe qui va venir. On ne fera pas le concert de Noël en entier.

Il semblait un peu déçu.

- Et alors ? Il est où le problème ?

Draco soupira. Il semblait un peu plus à cran.

- Ils font faire la moitié du concert. C'est nul.

Je me relevais, me mettant face à lui. Il ne valait mieux pas que je sois si proche de lui quand je vais lui annoncer, que c'était moi, "l'autre groupe". Mes mains se tortillaient nerveusement, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

- Tu sais qui est dans ce groupe ?

- Non ... dit-il calmement. Une bande d'illustres inconnus qui ne feront pas le poids, sûrement.

Je respirai à fond, me préparant à lui dire.

- J'en fais parti.

Draco fronça les sourcils, se levant à son tour.

- Quoi ?  
- Je fais partie de ce groupe. J'écris les morceaux. Ahem … On n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Le silence devenait gênant, et je me forçais à combler les blancs.

- On fait juste la première partie.

Il rigola nerveusement, se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Je n'osais pas le regarder en face.

- Écoute, je comprends que tu veuilles faire partie d'un groupe, c'est génial. Mais tu ne peux pas rejoindre des gens qui nous volent la moitié de notre concert, tu comprends ?

Il essaya de me parler calmement, mais je sentais un peu d'énervement dans sa voix.

- Votre concert ?  
- Ce que je veux c'est que, ma musique c'est important pour moi. Tu le sais bien.  
- Ma musique est peut-être aussi importante pour moi.

J'ajoutais cette phrase timidement. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver encore davantage.

- Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses, je n'aimerais pas que se soit un obstacle entre nous, dit-il.

Draco mit ses mains sur mes épaules, dans un geste tendre.

- Bon, je te laisse. On doit encore répéter avec le groupe.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et rejoignit Victor, Ginny et Cho.

Cependant, j'entendis encore une phrase prononcé par leur chanteur.

- De toute façon, je vais anéantir ce groupe.

.

.

.

.

**Parlant avec moi même  
Je me hais  
A la fin de ma souffrance, je regarde aux portes du paradis **

.

.

.

Le groupe fraîchement formé se rejoignit une nouvelle fois dans l'aile Est. Ils ramenèrent chacun leurs verres de jus de citrouille, en trinquant les uns avec les autres.

- Bon, il faudrait trouver un nom pour le groupe, dit la bassiste en souriant.

Blaise prit la parole.

- Que pensez-vous de Casino Break ?

Les refus se firent entendre dans l'auditoire.

- Les Rebelles, proposa Pansy en imaginant déjà l'affiche du groupe.

Hermione détourna la tête, trop gênée de pouvoir avoir un nom pareil pour son groupe. Alors que Théodore était déjà plié de rire face aux différentes réactions des membres.

- Et pourquoi pas ... Blaise !

Et le batteur prit une pose présidentielle.

- Je préfère encore "Scroutt à pétard", répliqua la Serpentard.

Et ce fut de trop pour Luna qui éclata de rire face à la réaction dégoûtée du batteur.

.

.

.

**Voyant que les ailes s'affaiblissent ,  
J'ai dit " Y a-t-il tout ce que je désire ici ? "  
Le paysage que chacun voit est une ombre qui continue de tomber jusqu'à la fin des temps  
Et j'ai ardemment prié pour que la lumière s'en aille**

.

.

.

**Blaise **

.

.

.

Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi, quand mes yeux dérivèrent sur la chanteuse de mon groupe et son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient tous deux assis à la table des Poufsouffles, Hermione venait juste de le rejoindre.

Elle semblait un peu irritée.

Sans me faire voir, je me plaçais non loin d'eux, pour écouter leur conversation.

- Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelle presque tout le week-end, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Malfoy ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers sa copine, continuant de manger.

- J'ai eu pleins de choses à faire. Les entraînements de Quidditch, les répétitions avec le groupe.

Il se décida à planter son regard dans le sien et continua :

- Tu sais ce que c'est maintenant.

La Gryffondor fronçait déjà les sourcils.

- Alors c'est ça qui t'embête ? Mon groupe ?

Il se focalisa à nouveau sur son repas.

- Non, non, dit-il songeur.

Je vis d'autres Serpentard lui faire un geste de la main, voulant qu'il les rejoigne.

Draco leur sourit et reporta son attention sur la Gryffondor.

- Écoute, je dois te laisser, on m'attend. On se voit plus tard.

Le blond se leva d'un bond et sortit de la grande salle avec les autres.

- C'est ça … J'y crois, marmonna Hermione.  
- Ça va ?

Je lui posais la question et m'assis en face d'elle.

- Tu crois qu'il peut avoir honte d'être vu avec moi ? Demandai-t-elle dans un sourire triste.

A dire vrai, je n'en savais rien. Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas partie de mes amis, loin de là.

.

Mon attention se porta sur Luna. La jeune femme était en train de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille à la table des Serdaigles. Elle raffolait du jus de citrouille.

Fleur Delacour passa derrière elle et lui chipa des mains pour le boire.  
Je me levais directement, et Victor Krum aussi. Fleur commençait à insulter la bassiste de mon groupe et le chanteur de Mudsude Snake me barrait la route.

Hermione nous rejoignit et une sorte de petite bagarre éclata. Victor me tenait par le collet de mon uniforme, me menaçant de son poing. Quand à l'autre dinde, elle poussait les deux membres de mon groupe. Je vis Pansy arriver du coin de l'œil. Elle souriait.

La guitariste approcha et tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Victor. Il se retourna violemment, me lâchant par la même occasion.

- Quoi ?!

Pansy mit son index devant lui, toujours en lui souriant.

- Une seconde.

Elle le fit patienter, et pendant ce temps, elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Enfin, elle ne le but pas exactement, puisqu'elle se retourna et lui cracha tout au visage.

- Pumpkin crush ! Hurla Théodore euphorique en nous rejoignant.

Mais sans compter sur tous les professeurs qui nous avaient regardés et qui firent tout stopper. Et encore une retenue.

.

.

.

.

**Dans la lente profondeur du ciel  
Cherchant le futur, tremblant dans l'attente d'une situation sans fin  
Laissant derrière moi  
Nameless Liberty  
Tout en riant **

.

.

.

Et ce fut grâce au batteur (et aussi à la guitariste qui a apporté une très grande contribution) que le groupe trouva enfin son identité. Ce nom se révélait être un nom parfait pour le message qu'ils souhaitaient véhiculer.

Pumpkin Crush.

.

.

.

.

**Ici et maintenant, je baigne dans la lumière  
Parce que mon futur est incertain, je jure de ne pas détourner les yeux **

.

.

.


	4. Fait

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Film inspiré : Lemonade Mouth

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : D'espairsRay – In Vain**

.

.

.

**Love and hate myself.  
There're perfect senses  
Love and hate myself.  
An overflowing avarice **

.

.

.

La nouvelle se rependit comme une trainée de poudre dans tout Poudlard : Mudsude Snake n'était plus le seul groupe de musiciens de l'école. En effet, un autre groupe venait de voir le jour, même si personne ne savait réellement s'ils en valaient le coup ou non.  
Leurs identités étaient encore un mystère, néanmoins, on pouvait parier sur Luna Lovegood et Blaise Zabini, puisqu'à cause d'eux s'était formée une bagarre, dans la grande salle.

Ils commencèrent à se faire haïr par les autres, puisqu'ils représentaient un danger potentiel. Personne n'était jamais allé à l'encontre de Victor Krum.

Mais le bal de Noel approchait plus vite que prévu. Les répétions se succédaient, ne savant pas s'ils seraient au point.  
Théodore avaient déjà arrangé plusieurs morceaux qu'il donna à la chanteuse pour placer des paroles sur cette mélodie. Luna, considérée comme leur mascotte officielle, avait su leur donner une chance de faire leurs preuves. Ils ne voulaient pas la décevoir.

.

.

.

.

**Insensibilité ...  
Je sème les graines de mon plaisir égoïste qui atteint la lune  
Je me berce dans ton landau, ma belle prostituée**

**Although it is not perfect ...**  
**I envy your perfection ...**  
**Just let me be ... No dirty tricks**

.

.

.

Hermione sortit de la salle commune de sa maison lorsque Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley la prirent toutes les deux par le bras.

- Viens, il faut qu'on te parle.

La Gryffondor ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais leurs voix étaient sans animosité, ni colère. Elle les suivit donc jusqu'à un couloir désert au 3ème étage.  
La brune leur jeta un coup d'œil. Elles parurent réfléchir un instant avant que l'asiatique ne prenne la parole.

- C'est pas très facile pour nous de te l'annoncer, mais on devait le faire.

Ginny lui sourit affectueusement, mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Entre Gryffondor, on doit se soutenir.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, les invitant à continuer.  
La rouquine prit à nouveau la parole :

- C'est à propos de Draco. Tu sais il est dans notre groupe, on voit comment il est, ce qu'il fait.

Cho la coupa.

- Pour te dire qu'en fait, s'il est sorti avec toi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

La chanteuse souhaita en cet instant qu'elles arrêtent de parler. Elle savait déjà que ça allait lui faire du mal. La lionne baissa les yeux, regardant les dalles au sol qui paraissaient d'un seul coup beaucoup plus attractives.

- C'était un pari.  
- Mais bon, après quand il fallut rompre, Draco n'a pas osé, fit Ginny d'un ton mielleux.  
- Il ne voulait pas te blesser, il est gentil malgré tout.

Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux.

Pour Hermione, l'instant n'était pas à la rigolade. Elle savait bien que, quelque part, son copain se moquait d'elle. Qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour elle. Que ce n'était qu'une mascarade.  
Mais l'entendre de la voix d'autres filles, de son groupe à lui, faisait vraiment mal.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, mais la lionne ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Elle bredouilla une excuse et partit à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment où elle se dirigeait. La jeune femme ne voulait plus penser à rien.  
Les gens se retournaient à son passage. Elle s'en fichait qu'ils se moquent d'elle.

Draco, il fallait qu'elle le trouve.

Atteignant pratiquement les cachots, elle tomba sur deux silhouettes dans un couloir sombre.  
Son petit ami était là, rigolant avec Fleur Delacour qui lui tenait le bras de façon possessive. Hermione arrêta subitement sa course, le souffle coupé.

- Hermione ?

Oui, il l'avait vu. Le blond se dégagea de sa "fan" et vint à sa rencontre.

Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, il faisait semblant de l'apprécier. Que tous ses mots n'étaient que des mensonges. Hermione lui faisait à présent face.  
Elle avait été si bête. Croire qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres. Qu'il passait outre le physique.

La Gryffondor effaçait rageusement les larmes qui s'étaient écrasé sur ses joues. Maintenant, elle ne devait plus se cacher. Pas derrière ses long cheveux emmêlés, ou ses vêtements trop grands.  
Draco l'avait manipulé. Et elle en était terriblement blessée. Il s'avança vers elle, arrivant à son niveau. Le jeune homme voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se reculait d'un pas.

- Pour un pari hein ?

Le Serpentard ne fit plus un geste, le regard paniqué.

Elle avait visé juste.

- Tu me dégoûtes, lui cracha-t-elle avant de repartir en courant.

.

.

.

**Nobody can fill my ego  
Nobody can violate me  
Nobody can do my style  
Therefore ... I say... **

.

.

.

**Pansy **

.

.

.

Avec d'autres filles de Serpentard, on venait de s'enfiler tout un tas d'alcools forts dans les toilettes du 4ème étage. Après ça, on était tombé dans les escaliers. On n'avait pas mal, on rigolait plutôt comme des abruties.  
Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus fait ça d'ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'avec le stress du concert, il fallait que je me détende un peu.

On avait enfin réussis à atteindre la salle commune des Serpents, qu'on tomba encore une fois. Des regards s'étaient tournés vers nous, mais ils avaient l'habitude de me voir dans cet état. Je rigolais comme une imbécile heureuse.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Le jeune homme passa à coté de moi et me balança sur ses épaules. Je n'avais pas vu qui c'était, mais je savais où il m'emmenait.  
Dans le dortoir des garçons.

En général, ils profitaient que je sois complètement pétée pour profiter de moi. Ça m'était égal. Il fallait que je profite de ma jeunesse.  
Le jeune homme en question me laissa tomber sur un lit. Il ne faisait pas vraiment preuve de délicatesse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?!

La voix masculine me fit sortir de mes pensées. Blaise Zabini se trouvait devant moi. D'après les lieux, j'étais dans sa chambre, posée sur son lit.  
Il me regarda, prononçant un juron pour lui-même. Après ça, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu ne couches pas avec moi ?

J'étais choquée.  
Blaise s'en allait. Il m'avait emmené jusqu'à sa chambre, et ensuite il partait. Sa main, qui n'avait pas encore atteint la poignée de la porte, se crispa violemment suite à ma question.

Le Serpentard se retourna, me faisant face.

- Non, désolé mais je ne fais pas ça avec des filles bourrées. J'ai encore du respect pour elles, moi. dit-il en colère, mais il se radoucit. Maintenant dors et on parlera de ça quand tu seras sobre.

Il quitta la pièce, me laissant dans mes propres réflexions. Jamais un homme ne s'était conduit comme ça avec moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers la porte et l'ouvrir à la volée. Il n'était pas partit très loin et se retourna en m'entendant arriver. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que je ne lui avais pas obéi.  
Sans attendre, je m'approchai de lui et le prit dans mes bras.

- Merci Blaise.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Je mis ma tête sur son torse, enfouissant mon visage dans son uniforme noir et vert. Il posa ses mains sur mon dos dans un geste amical. Je l'avais mal jugé et j'en étais pleinement consciente.

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était que j'étais dans les bras de Blaise. Mon ami.

.

.

.

.

**Love and hate myself.  
There's anger senses  
Love and hate myself.  
An overflowing idea **

.

.

.

Théodore et Luna s'était retrouvé pour parler du morceau que le groupe allait jouer pour le bal de Noël. La tour Est de Poudlard était, comme à son habitude, déserte.  
La Serdaigle sortit une feuille de son sac et la tendit au jeune homme.

- Ce sont les paroles d'Hermione.

Il les prit, lisant attentivement chaque ligne manuscrite. Il y avait le refrain qui était présent, ainsi que le texte principal.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé, ajouta la blonde.

Théodore hocha la tête.

- Viens, je vais te faire écouter un truc.

Il prit son synthé, commençant à jouer. Ses doigts frôlaient les touches avec délicatesse, comme s'il ne voulait pas les briser, Les notes s'enchaînèrent avec douceur. La chanson était superbe, malgré que le ton qui se voulait triste. Théodore jouait tout en caressant son instrument, fermant les yeux tout en appréciant ce simple moment, en osmose avec le piano. Il l'effleurait de sa peau, savourant ce contact. Le Serpentard termina le premier couplet, content de lui.

- C'est génial, fit-elle.

La jeune femme fut émerveillée. Elle s'imaginait déjà la suite dans son esprit. Quelques accords, du travail avec les autres membres et la chanson tant attendu serait prête avant Noël.

.

.

.  
**  
Although it is not perfect ...  
I envy your honesty.  
Don't look at my face. **

.

.

.

Pansy se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Depuis quelques temps, elle aimait bien rendre visite à Hermione. Elle l'aimait beaucoup.  
Lorsque la blonde rentra dans sa chambre, elle trouva la propriétaire en pleurs sur son lit.

- Hermione ? Mais. .. Ça va ?

La guitariste se retrouva complètement perdue, sans savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine de réconforter les gens.

- Un pari ... Draco ... C'est ... Il ... Connard !

La jeune femme soupira, comprenant les quelques mots qu'avait prononcé Hermione dans son moment de pleurnicherie. Elle avait déjà eu vent de cette histoire de pari dans les cachots de Serpentard, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était vrai.  
Mais au vu des larmes de la brune, ainsi que des affirmations qu'elle lui apporta, Pansy avait réellement bien compris.

La guitariste prit son amie par les épaules et la secoua.

- Jamais on ne se met dans des états pareils pour un garçon. Jamais !

Hermione essuya ses yeux, ravalant sa douleur. Pendant ce temps, Pansy s'était éloignée d'elle. La Serpentard fouilla dans son armoire, jetant des vêtements au sol. Puis, sans rien ramasser, se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la brune. Hermione l'entendit râler.

La guitariste revint vers elle, la pointant du doigt.

- Toi !  
- Moi ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Tu n'as rien de bien dans tes affaires, lui dit-elle outrée. Je dois tout refaire.

Pansy s'assit sur le lit de son amie, les mains devant ses yeux. Elle paraissait complètement abattue.  
Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensible et soudain se leva d'un bond. La jeune femme se pencha sur Hermione, la regardant avec colère.

- On va lui faire ravaler son humiliation à celui-là. Je vais te rendre si belle qu'il ne saura plus ou se cacher. Malefoy va s'en mordre les doigts !

La Serpentard continuait à parler, s'enfonçant dans son euphorie.

.

.

.

**Nobody can fill my ego  
Nobody can violate me  
****Nobody can do my style  
****So … **

.

.

.

Les jours et les semaines suivirent peu à peu. Le concert de Noël approchait à grands pas. Le groupe des Pumpkin se retrouvait presque tous les jours pour travailler sur leurs chansons. La tour Est de Poudlard n'avait jamais autant été occupée. Et le jus de citrouille n'avait jamais été autant écoulé.

Hermione était tellement prise avec son groupe et les cours qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement jamais Draco, qui lui s'affairait aux entraînements de Quidditch. La rupture avait été douloureuse, la Gryffondor ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. La Serpentard avait même avoué un jour à la brune qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Tous les membres étaient plus proches. Le destin avait très bien fait les choses.  
Car ce qui semblait paraître comme un coup de chance au début, avait révélé des artistes qui ne demandaient qu'à être entendus.

.

.

.

**Insensibilité ...  
Je sème les graines de mon plaisir égoïste qui atteint la lune  
Je me berce dans ton landau, ma belle prostituée **

.

.

.

Le grand soir fut finalement arrivé. Tout Poudlard était en ébullition.

L'établissement avait même prévu une journée de libre pour tout le monde. En effet, certaines filles passaient une journée entière pour se préparer.

La grande salle avait été décorée de sapins, de boules géantes en lévitation au-dessus des têtes, de guirlandes lumineuses. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond. Les tables avaient revêtues une décoration en fonction de chaque maison, et étaient placées directement devant les portes, car au milieu, trônait aux yeux de tous la scène. Les instruments étaient déjà en place, ainsi qu'un micro volumineux aux couleurs vives, rouge, vert, jaune et bleu.

Quand les cinq membres du groupe Pumpkin Crush avaient vu ça, ils avalèrent de travers. Le trac montait dans leurs estomacs, et leurs mains devenaient moites.  
Ils leur restaient l'après-midi, heureusement, pour tenter de se détendre.

.

Pansy emmenait la chanteuse dans sa chambre, pour l'aider à se préparer. En premier, elle s'occupa de la tenue.  
La Serpentard lui prêta des vêtements : une jupe en jeans, des collants transparents noirs et une ceinture argenté. La jeune femme fouilla ensuite dans son armoire pour trouver le haut approprié.

Hermione lui montra un tee-shirt. Il était blanc, avec le drapeau Londonien en plein milieu.  
Son amie lui sourit, elle avait fait le bon choix.

Suite à cela, la jeune femme lui prêta également des bottines noirs à talons. La Gryffondor du s'entraîner à marcher dans toute la chambre. Pansy n'avait jamais autant rigolé.

Hermione prit ensuite place sur une chaise, aucun miroir n'était toléré.

- Je tiendrais ma promesse, tu seras la plus belle.

La brune baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle était à la fois tellement reconnaissante.

- Par contre, tes cheveux c'est vraiment une horreur. Tu ne les as jamais coiffés ?  
- Bien sur que si.

Pansy partit dans sa salle de bain, cherchant toutes les brosses dont elle disposait. Si la chanteuse n'arrivait pas à dompter sa tignasse, il y avait une seule solution, changer les instruments.

- Maintenant, tu n'utiliseras que cette brosse.

La Serpentard lui en désigna une très ronde et très imposante. Les picots étaient espacés et ronds au bout, ce qui ne lui arracherait pas les cheveux et le crane. Dès qu'elle la coiffa, Hermione sentit la différence.  
La guitariste lui lissa les cheveux, les effila, recoupa sa frange. C'était une vraie professionnelle à l'œuvre. Pansy sortit ensuite toute sa tablette de maquillage. Fond de teint, poudrier, faux cils, mascara, eyeliner, far à paupière, crayon noir, gloss, tout y était passé.

- Lève-toi.

Hermione fit face à son amie, sans connaître le résultat. Mais la guitariste semblait très fière d'elle.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.  
- Merci.

La Gryffondor ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle était tellement gênée.

Pansy se changea à son tour. Elle mit un slim noir très serré, qui dévoilait parfaitement ses formes, et un tee-shirt argenté extrêmement décolletée. Elle ajouta un collier avec un serpent et de nombreux bracelets verts.  
La jeune femme se posa sur son lit et affila rapidement ses grosses baskets vertes. Hermione remarqua que son maquillage aussi, était de cette couleur, faisant parfaitement ressortir ses yeux.

- Ma guitare aussi est verte, ajouta-t-elle, sachant ce qu'elle regardait.

.

.

.

.

**On fusionne l'un dans l'autre, un plaisir parfait qui traverse la lune  
Love and hate myself**

.

.

.

**Draco **

.

.

.

Depuis ma rupture avec Hermione, je ne pensais qu'à elle. J'avais été con du début à la fin. Évidement de nombreuses filles avaient essayé de m'avoir, suite à la nouvelle de mon célibat. J'aurais pu dire oui, mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Au début, oui, elle avait fait l'objet d'un pari. J'étais sortie avec cette Gryffondor, mais peu à peu, je me suis quand même attachée à elle. Je savais que ce n'était pas forcément bien. La logique aurait voulut que je la quitte.

Mais d'un coté, avec elle à mes cotés, les autres filles ne m'emmerdaient plus. Hermione m'aidait pour mes devoirs, venait voir mes concerts, me soutenait avant les matchs de Quidditch. Elle m'offrait des petits trucs quand on fêtait nos mois passés ensemble. C'était agréable.

Je pris mon visage dans mes mains. Il fallait que je la sorte de ma tête.

Soudain, sortant des chambres des filles de Serpentard, deux filles passèrent dans la salle commune où j'étais installé. Je reconnu sans peine la première comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Mais, choqué, je découvris la seconde.

C'était ma copine … Enfin non, ex. Ex-copine.

Hermione était sublime. J'en restais bouche bée quelques secondes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle, je m'en mordais furieusement les doigts. Son visage, ses vêtements, ses courbes. Je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Ma tête heurta la table. Non, c'était impossible. Elle m'avait quitté, et en avait tout les droits en plus. J'avais été le pire des cons.  
Bon ça, je l'avais déjà dit.

D'ailleurs le concert approchait, j'étais curieux et impatient de la voir sur scène.

.

.

.

.

**Prévisionniste de la lune, conduis par ton conseil  
Si je ne peux dormir dans le silence **

.

.

.


	5. Pas

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Film inspiré : Lemonade Mouth

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

Merci à **Helia.H** pour ses reviews, je crois que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre d'ailleurs. Je m'en excuse platement !  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant :)

Merci également à **Han**. Tes reviews sont toujours adorables, merci beaucoup o/  
Je répondrais à tes questions sur mon autre fiction, la suite arrivera bientôt. Ce serait bien que tu te fasses un compte sur FF, ainsi je pourrais te répondre en directe plutôt que de passer par les chapitres :)

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : One Ok Rock - Liar **

.

.

.

**What do you want from me ?  
Laisse-moi juste respirer un peu**

**What do you want to see ?**  
**Qu'il y a-t-il en face de tes yeux ?**

**What do you want to believe ?**  
**Rien ne peut toujours être réglé**  
**Accroche -toi à ce que tu as dis**

**It's no good**

.

.

.

Les Pumpkin Crush entrèrent tous dans la grande salle chacun à leur tour. Personne ne soupçonnait un seul instant qui ils étaient. Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient des doutes sur Luna, mais la jeune femme était seule en permanence, elle ne pouvait avoir créé un groupe.  
Certains pensaient à Blaise, mais le Serpentard ne laissait rien paraître. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

Ils se rendirent dans les coulisses le plus discrètement possible.

Pansy et Hermione restaient ensemble. Elles s'entendaient vraiment bien, et ne voulait pas être séparée pendant ce moment crucial. Après tout, elles allaient se dévoiler devant la totalité de l'école.  
Luna et Théodore arrivèrent également. La Serdaigle portait une robe rouge bouffante, des escarpins verts et un béret jaune. Elle affirma qu'elle représentait une fleur vêtue ainsi. Néanmoins, malgré l'originalité de leur bassiste, le reste du groupe fut rassuré de ne pas l'avoir vue arriver en orange pour représenter une citrouille.  
Théodore, quant à lui, portait un jean simple et une chemise noire Basique et classe, comme toujours. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et c'est Blaise qui fit son entrée. Le métis avait un costume noir ouvert sur une chemise blanche.

Pour l'occasion, ils s'étaient tous faits beaux. Il en fallait un minimum pour épater la galerie.

.

.

.

**Quelles sont tes demandes ? Penses-tu pouvoir te sortir de cette situation ?**  
**Je ne comprends toujours pas**

**Qu'est ce que c'est, je ne sais pas**  
**A coté de moi, tu te trouves, riant …**

.

.

.

Les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. La foule tourna alors les yeux vers la scène, le concert allait commencer. Draco, ses autres amis Serpentards, ainsi que son groupe s'installèrent dans le fond. Le blond savait qu'ils allaient faire tout pour gâcher leur spectacle. Il espérait qu'ils allaient penser que Pumpkin Crush n'en valait pas la peine. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

.

En coulisse, Hermione s'était enfuie dans les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir. Les membres du groupe étaient derrière la porte, s'inquiétant pour elle.

- On passe sur scène dans moins de dix minutes, chuchotait Pansy.  
- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, marmonna une voix blanche.

Ils se regardèrent tous, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire dans des cas pareils. Leur chanteuse n'était pas du genre timide, mais se retrouver au centre de toute l'attention de Poudlard en effraierait plus d'un. Après tout, le temps de quelques chansons, les étudiants allaient la regarder, la juger plus que d'habitude. Elle serait sous le feu des projecteurs.

C'était donc pour l'encourager qu'ils étaient présents. Théodore passa sa main au dessus des toilettes et la brune lui prit, la serrant pour se donner du courage. Luna sortit une canette de son sac et la donna à Hermione.

- C'est du jus de citrouille, précisa-t-elle.

La Gryffondor lâcha la main du Serpentard et s'en saisit. Elle but une longue gorgée, se sentant plus apaisée. C'est pour cet instant que le groupe était né. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer leur chance. Pas encore. Hermione sortit de la cabine.

- Je suis prête.

Blaise s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Pansy suivit le mouvement ainsi que les autres. La scène les attendait.

.

Un unique jet de lumière traversa la pièce, éclairant le micro au couleur des quatre maisons.

Personne dans la salle ne voyait les membres du groupe. Ils s'installèrent dans le noir, dans le plus grand des silences.

Le batteur arriva en premier, suivi des autres. Ils banchèrent leurs instruments, attendant leur chanteuse. La brune fit son entrée quelques instants plus tard, en marchant lentement, ses pas résonnant sur le parquet de la scène.

Le groupe non plus ne voyait rien, et c'était tant mieux. Hermione se plaça sous le projecteur qui commençait à s'allumer progressivement. Elle posa une main sur le micro, se délectant du silence qui l'entourait. Elle inspira, oubliant un instant le jet de lumière qui l'enveloppait peu à peu.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Des murmures, puis des voix s'élevèrent. Le public connaissait Hermione Granger de réputation. Son uniforme trop grand, ses livres dans les bras, la main toujours levée pour répondre aux questions des professeurs, c'était la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Et pourtant, c'était aussi celle qui avait su sortir avec le grand Draco Malfoy. Même si beaucoup de gens savaient que c'était uniquement pour un pari ou autre chose de ce genre, cela avait étonné. Là, cette jeune femme était totalement différente. Elle avait de nouveaux vêtements, une nouvelle coiffure. Elle était maquillée. Certains avaient eu du mal à la reconnaître, et pour cause : ce n'était plus l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Et cela, Hermione allait leur prouver.

-Eh ! C'est pas Halloween aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu t'es déguisée ?

Une voix moqueuse s'éleva de la foule.

Draco donna un coup de coude à Victor pour l'avoir prononcé, Hermione entendit des personnes pouffer. Elle lança un regard en direction de Théodore. Celui-ci commença à jouer, ses doigts frôlant les touches de son synthé. Un jet bleu apparut, l'illuminant. Les notes de piano étaient lancées. Une douce mélodie s'élevait.

Plus un bruit dans la grande salle.

Hermione levait son doigt en direction des mots qui flottaient au dessus de la scène, en rouge, «_ Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud_ ».

Qui pouvait se traduire littéralement par : « _Être entendu, être fort, être fier_ »

La chanteuse s'approcha du micro, et elle chanta.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry_

_{ Je me bats pour retenir mes larmes_  
_Submergée par l'inquiétude_  
_Cette peur est omniprésente_  
_J'en suis désolé }_

Les personnes présent dans la grande salle furent bouche-bée. Hermione avait une voix magnifique.  
Théodore enchaînait les notes, en parfaite harmonie avec la chanteuse.

_You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about_

_{ Tu sais que tu dois l'extérioriser_  
_Je ne peux pas le prendre_  
_C'est ce que signifie être amis }_

Elle s'arrêta de chanter, et regarda la foule d'un regard froid. Le piano s'arrêta également. Un silence de quelques secondes prit place.

Hermione décrocha le micro, le prenant dans sa main. Tout se passa très vite. La scène s'éclaira d'un seul coup, dévoilant tout le groupe au grand jour. Et c'est à cet instant que leur véritable chanson débuta.  
Un rock endiablé venait de commencer, en même temps suivit par la voix de la Gryffondor. La grande salle restait silencieuse, les observant jouer ce rythme si envoûtant. Les premiers commencèrent à taper dans les mains ou bouger au son de cette musique.

_I, I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wonder I've been high  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life _

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_{ J'ai envie de pleurer_  
_Inutile de nier_  
_Ce soir, je veux m'en aller et me cacher_  
_Et m'enfermer_  
_Ce n'est pas la solution_  
_Je dois assumer ma vie }_

Pansy s'approcha de la chanteuse, se collant à son dos. Les garçons de la salle sifflèrent, ravis par ce spectacle.

Hermione sourit.

Les personnes présentes sautèrent avec eux, arrivant au refrain de leur chanson. Maintenant tout le monde étaient plongé dans la musique. Même Luna dansait derrière sa basse.

_Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then demand more  
Determinate, determinate.  
You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate._

_{ Fais de ce monde une piste de danse_  
_Déterminé, déterminé_  
_Va au bout de tes efforts et bien plus encore_  
_Déterminé, déterminé_  
_Toi et moi, ensemble_  
_On peut fait mieux_  
_Fais de ce monde une piste de danse_  
_Déterminé, déterminé }_

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de Théodore, plus confiante que jamais, La scène l'avait libérée. Elle se colla à son dos, passant une main sur son torse tout en continuant à chanter. Quelques sifflements se firent entendre.

La brune s'esquiva rapidement, rejoignant le batteur. Cependant, elle ne fit rien avec lui, ayant trop de respect pour la guitariste. Pansy et Luna jouait dos à dos pour leur solo. La Serpentard profitait de ce contact pour se trémousser encore davantage. Les garçons dans le public en furent ravis.

_Hate, to feel this way  
It was today  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait  
Or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_{ Je déteste me lamenter_  
_Et perdre ma journée_  
_Il faut que je monte sur scène_  
_Je ne devrais pas attendre_  
_Ni avoir peur_  
_Les dés sont jetés }_

Draco observait le spectacle de loin. Ils étaient vraiment doués, toute la salle était éblouie. Hermione était magnifique. C'était sûr qu'après ce show, les gens la verraient bien différemment. Ce n'était plus la Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés qui restait dans ses bouquins que l'on verrait, à présent. Victor à coté de lui, bailla. C'était sur qu'il jouait la comédie, même Cho et Ginny commençaient à danser en rythme.

La chanson était très prenante, communicative, et libératrice.

_Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then they'll demand more  
D-Determinate, d-determinate.  
You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate. _

La chanson se termina, sous les applaudissements du public. Hermione était comme dans un rêve. Les musiques se succédèrent à une vitesse affolante et il était déjà venu le temps de quitter la scène.

Les musiciens descendirent de la scène, rejoignant leurs vestiaires. Ils avaient encore des étoiles plein les yeux. Ils ne revenaient pas encore de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Toutes les émotions se mélangeaient.

- C'était super, cria Luna.

Dans leurs esprits, plus rien ne se connectaient correctement. Les cris du public venaient jusqu'à eux.

- Câlin collectif, hurla Théodore.

.

.

.

**Hey Liar !  
Que penses-tu de vivre sans moi ?**

**Hey Liar !**  
**Ne sachant pas ce qu'est le mensonge,**  
**Qu'est ce que la vérité ?**

.

.

.

**Pansy **

.

.

.

Après avoir fait un détour par les vestiaires, tout le groupe s'était retrouvé hors de la grande salle. Nous ne voulions pas être confronté aux personnes qu'ils y avaient encore à l'intérieur.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, des bourdonnements dans nos ventres, tout était bien présent. La tension palpable était redescendue d'un coup.  
Nous étions simplement heureux. Et fiers de nous.

- Le septième étage ça vous tente ? Dit Blaise.

Luna frappa dans ses mains, un sourire ravi collé aux lèvres. Notre chanteuse lui prit le bras et elles détalaient déjà. Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire et les voyant si pressées et leur emboîta le pas. Je ne comprenais pas.

Blaise, sans doute devant mon air ahuri, avança une main dans ma direction. Je la pris doucement. Il m'emmena à leur suite.

Après avoir franchit le dernier escalier, ma stupidité me frappa. Le septième étage. La Salle Sur Demande.  
Les autres membres des Pumpkin nous attendaient devant, leurs sourires encore présents. C'est notre batteur qui avait eu l'idée, c'est tout naturellement qu'il fut choisit pour décorer la pièce. Le mur se transforma et une porte apparut devant nous, s'ouvrant délicatement. Un buffet rempli de nourriture, de l'alcool à volonté, des matelas au sol, de la musique rock, tout cela était bien devant nos yeux ébahis. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure récompense.

Comme la Salle Sur Demande ne pouvait faire apparaître des mets variés ou non, Blaise nous avoua qu'il avait déjà préparé tout cela à l'avance.

.

La soirée fut géniale. Nous n'étions rien qu'entre nous. Entre amis.

Les Pumpkin Crush n'était qu'un groupe qui débutait, se bataillait encore des idées tout faite et des démarches à suivre, pour certains. Mais ce que les gens ne comprenaient pas, c'était notre complicité.

Elle s'était faite rapidement et naturellement. Comme une évidence, on s'était trouvé pour former une amitié. Les débuts furent peut-être difficiles, mais la finalité était bien là. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup bu, énormément mangé, et joué à toutes sortes de jeux, plus idiots les uns que les autres.

Hermione nous avait fait connaître un jeu moldu « 1 2 3 Soleil ». Et je vous jure que c'était plus difficile que ça n'en avait l'air.

Théodore, refusant de perdre, poussait ses adversaires arrivé au chiffre 3. Luna ne courait jamais, regardant le plafond. Et évidement celui qui perdait devait boire un verre, cul-sec.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis plus haut. On avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là.

Le jeu de la bouteille, où au final, on s'était tous embrassé. Cela réduisait encore un peu plus le peu d'espace d'échange que nous n'avions pas comblé. La proximité.  
Un poker simple, qui était devenu un stipe-poker. Néanmoins, malgré l'alcool dans notre sang, on s'était arrêté aux sous-vêtements.

J'avais déjà perdu depuis longtemps, Blaise également. Notre chanteuse était la plus saoule, mais étrangement, c'était aussi celle qui gagnait. Elle avait donc courut après Théo dans toute la salle pour qu'il enlève son pantalon et qu'elle soit l'heureuse gagnante.

C'était sans compter sur Luna, qui abattit ses cartes, victorieuse.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivé au jeu « Action ou Vérité » que tous le monde était déjà ivre mort. Les matelas étaient devenus nos amis les plus précieux. On s'allongea tous, avec plus ou moins de mal, accueillant la nuit avec délice.

.

.

.

**Ce doit être un rêve que je vois  
Comme une sorte de déjà-vu  
Essayant tellement de te connaître à l'intérieur  
Fixant tes yeux pour sentir  
Désireux de rompre à travers toi,  
Mais c'est un rêve sans espoir  
Si froid  
Tu es a mes côtés, souriant**

.

.

.

**Blaise**

.

.

.

J'ouvris les yeux, et un éclair de douleur me transperça la tête. Heureusement que la pièce était dans la pénombre, car la moindre lueur m'aurait déchiré la rétine.  
Ma tête se releva doucement, et je pus vérifier le désastre dans la pièce. Un immense bordel nous entourait, sans compter les bouteilles qui traînaient un peu partout.

Théodore, couché sur le dos, avait d'ailleurs le cadavre d'une bouteille de Whisky qu'il serrait dans une main. Hermione avait la tête sur son ventre, et ses jambes étaient emmêlées à celles de Luna, qui elle-même était couché sur les jambes de Théo, sur le dos, en forme d'étoile.

Drôle de mélange qu'ils nous avaient fait là.

Quant à Pansy, je la retrouvais dans mes bras, ma main serrant sa taille avec possessivité, Cette scène était très clichée, mais je ne pus m'en défaire. Combien de fois avais-je espérer, rêvé de me retrouver dans une telle situation. La femme qui j'aimais était lovée contre moi.  
Mes doigts caressèrent ses cheveux blonds un instant. Je croisais le regard d'Hermione, elle aussi réveillée. Elle me fit un sourire attendri, et elle se rendormit aussitôt.

La chanteuse n'avait pas tord, l'heure était encore au repos. Je me resserrais autour de Pansy, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

.

.

.

**There's nothing left to bleed  
My heart can't take this any more **

.

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

.

- Allez, on se lève, les marmottes !

La voix de Pansy me tira de mes songes, avec un affreux mal de tête, et la bouche pâteuse. J'ouvris à peine les yeux que la guitariste me tendit un verre. Voulait-elle que les choses empirent ?

- Contre la gueule bois, me précisa-t-elle.

Je pris le verre et le descendit d'une traite. Quelques secondes après, ça allait déjà mieux. Les autres étaient levés aussi, la tête plus ou moins dans le vague. La soirée me revint en mémoire et je m'écroulai encore davantage sur les matelas.

Notre chanteuse me sauta dessus, et je grognai :

- Non, pas mon pantalon.

Un rire cristallin me parvint. Visiblement Hermione avait comprit mon humour, se souvenant du poker.

- J'étais bourrée, comprend-moi, rigola-t-elle.  
- Et tu voulais absolument gagner aussi, ajouta Luna.

La chanteuse sembla réfléchir.

- C'est pas faux.

Blaise s'était approché de nous, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

Un buffet était à notre droite, laissant apparaître notre futur repas. Je me levai directement, l'estomac criant pour que je m'occupe de lui

Je vis du coin de l'œil Pansy qui poussait Luna dans les couvertures pour être la première au buffet, mais c'est finalement notre chanteuse qui y arriva plus vite. Blaise soupira.

- Ça va pas être facile tous les jours.

Je lui adressai un sourire. Visiblement nous étions d'accord sur une chose : des soirées comme celle-ci, il y en aurait forcément d'autres.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sortit de la Salle Sur Demande, dans un silence presque religieux. La journée était bien entamée, et les étudiants de Poudlard vaquaient chacun à leurs occupations. Personne ne ferait attention à nous, et heureusement. Nous avions remis nos uniformes, laissant de coté nos tenues de scène.

Pansy et Blaise retournaient chez les Serpentards, Luna chez les Serdaigles. En accord avec la Gryffondor, on se rendit à la bibliothèque. Étant les deux intellectuels du groupe, il fallait bien qu'on s'avance dans nos devoirs.  
En chemin, on remarqua au détour d'un couloir les lettres rouges majuscules qui trônaient en haut d'un des escaliers principaux. Elles flottaient majestueusement au-dessus du vide.

« _Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud_ »

Notre slogan volait dans Poudlard, narguant les étudiants. A cet instant, je réalisai que notre passage sur scène n'avait pas laissé les gens insensibles. Cette marque en était la preuve.

.

.

.

**Tout est un mensonge  
Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué  
Que penses-tu de vivre sans moi ?**

.

.

.

**Hermione **

.

.

.

J'avais vu les lettres en même temps que Théo, mais avait réalisé l'ampleur de ce geste beaucoup plus vite que lui. Un sourire se plaqua sur mes lèvres, et je me retournai vers lui. Il était bouche-bée.

La confiance en moi de la veille me revint à toute vitesse. Il y avait au moins une personne qui nous avait aimés. Et elle nous l'avait montré de la plus belle des manières. La fierté dut se lire sur mon visage puisque Théo pouffa à mes cotés en me regardant.

- Quoi ? Quand même hein ! Dis-je en pointant le slogan.

Il rit et m'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux. On continua à marcher, avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque, mais une personne que je connaissais bien se plaça dans mon angle de vue.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai …

J'avais à peine murmuré cette phrase que Théo se retourna vers moi, mais il comprit bien vite. Draco Malfoy était là. Le seul, l'unique.  
Il était à une table, tranquillement assis, en train de lire. Enfin, il n'était pas n'importe où puisqu'il était à la table où j'avais l'habitude d'étudier.

Et évidement, il avait fallut qu'il lève le regard vers moi, en me souriant. Je ne voulais absolument pas lui parler. En réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux options qui s'offraient à moi, je pris Théodore par la manche et le tira hors de la salle.

- Hermione !

Draco, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, se mit à marcher dans notre direction. Mes pieds se stoppèrent automatiquement.

-Je peux te parler ?

Son ton aurait parut presque suppliant,

Le brun à mes cotés, haussa un sourcil, m'interrogeant du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je … Je suis occupée avec Théo, Peut-être une autre fois.  
- Attends.

Il mit sa main sur mon bras, m'empêchant de partir. Oui, je lui en voulais affreusement, il m'avait humilié. L'instant était mal choisi pour qu'il me parle, mais Monsieur en avait décidé autrement.

Il demanda à Théo de nous laisser seuls. Mon ami nous quitta, non sans que j'eus accepté la demande de Draco.  
Mon ancien petit-ami m'emmena dans un lieu plus calme, et il prit la parole.

- Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi.

Je me retins de rire, mais visiblement mon rictus ne lui échappa pas.

- Et que tu es très en colère.

J'applaudis.

- Bravo Malfoy.  
- Je vois que nous sommes revenus aux noms, dit-il, le regard peiné.

En effet, maintenant que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec lui, il était donc inutile que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais si mal. Mon cœur avait été en miette quand je l'ai vu avec cette fille, Fleur, pendant qu'il se pavanait, et lorsque Cho et Ginny m'avait avoué cette supercherie.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas. Peut-être un peu disons. Mais certainement pas amoureux, ça c'était impossible. Pourtant ça m'avait fait tellement mal. Et maintenant encore plus, parce qu'il était là, devant moi.  
Je savais à présent pourquoi j'avais été si rapide pour sortir avec lui. Draco était magnifique. Pas seulement physiquement. Il avait un charme bien particulier qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'unique, une personne sur laquelle on se retournerait. C'était quelqu'un que l'on observait, et on ne pouvait pas rester indifférent.

Peut-être que je ne m'étais attachée à lui davantage que je ne l'avais imaginé. Hors de question qu'il le sache.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Je pris un air agacé, attendant qu'il continue.

- Tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, je savais que je t'avais fais autant de peine. Tu dois avoir une image désastreuse de moi. Je voulais donc m'expliquer sur tout ça …

Non visiblement, il ne savait pas. J'avais trop pleuré pour lui, et il n'en valait pas la peine. Je pris mon visage le plus neutre possible et dis :

-Je vois que tu te donnes plus d'importance que tu n'en as, et rassure-toi, ton image est sauve, puisque je ne parle jamais de toi.

Draco parut à court de mots et je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons. Néanmoins, encore une fois, il posa sa main sur moi, arrêtant mon geste.

Il semblait réfléchir, comme s'il faisait un débat avec lui-même. J'attendis quelque secondes et il me lâcha.

- J'aimerais vraiment effacer tout ça. Le pari …  
- Oui, et notre relation, je sais. C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'avoir des remords, c'est oublié.

Et cette fois-ci je me retournai, prête a enfin rejoindre Théodore à la bibliothèque. J'avançais de quelques pas et sa voix me coupa une fois de plus.

- Pour moi ce n'est pas oublié, j'aurais vraiment voulu sortir avec toi, sans cette histoire. J'ai appris à te connaître, et je t'apprécie sincèrement.

Je me retournai, lui faisant face. Draco semblait totalement perdu, les yeux dans le vague. Il continua de parler, sans même me regarder.

- J'aimerais tout recommencer, que tu es une meilleure opinion de moi, la vérité c'est que … Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.

Mon ex s'avança vers moi, je ne bougeais pas. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.

- Que fais-tu de Fleur ? Dis-je cinglante.  
- Elle n'est rien par rapport à toi.

Il souffla cette phrase doucement, comme pour ne pas briser ce moment. Nous n'étions plus très loin. Draco se rapprocha encore plus, réduisant l'espace.

Sa main frôla ma joue et je tachais de réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Il se pencha dans ma direction, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, ses doigts attrapèrent ma taille avec légèreté. Je répondis à son baiser par automatisme. Ses mains prenant plus de place et encerclèrent ma taille avec possessivité. Je mis fin à ce baiser, replongeant dans la réalité. Je n'étais pas du genre à pardonner si vite. Je l'aimais probablement, mais j'avais encore un peu de fierté.

- Dommage, dis-je.

Puis je m'éloignai, sachant que cette fois, il ne rattraperait pas.

Il me fallait bien plus de temps que ça pour passer à autre chose.

.

.

.

**Hey Liar !  
Que penses-tu de vivre sans moi ?**

**Hey Liar !**  
**Il y a t'il une raison de rester ici ?**

.

.

.


	6. Le

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Film inspiré : Lemonade Mouth

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You**

.

.

.

**Chaque fois qu'on reste couchés, éveillés  
Après chaque coup que l'on prend  
Chaque sentiment que j'ai  
Mais tu ne m'as pas encore manqué**

**Par chaque cri silencieux que nous faisons**  
**Tous ce que je ressens**  
**Mais tu ne me manques toujours pas**  
**Seulement quand je m'arrête pour y penser**

.

.

.

**Hermione **

.

.

.

_Je n'avais vraiment pas d'amis à Poudlard. Je me contentais d'avoir des bonnes notes et de passer complètement inaperçu dans les couloirs._

_Oh évidement, j'avais remarqué les élèves les plus populaires de cette école. Surtout le groupe qui faisait fureur, les Mudsude Snake. Ils étaient tous si beaux, si charismatiques, et tellement doués, personne ne pouvait passer à coté d'eux._  
_La première fois où leur guitariste, Draco Malfoy, m'avait adressé la parole, je m'étais sentie comme la plus idiote des filles._

_Il s'était avancé vers moi, d'une démarche presque sensuelle. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan étaient fixés dans ma direction. Je m'étais même retournée pour voir s'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais j'étais seule … Avec lui. _

_- Hermione Granger ?_

_Il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur la personne. Mon souffle s'était arrêté un instant. Il venait probablement demander mon aide pour ses devoirs. D'autres le faisaient._

_- Oui ?_

_Il m'avait souri, après ça. Mon corps s'était raidi instantanément. Il était vraiment très proche._

_- Je suis Draco Malfoy._

_Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ricaner. Visiblement, il ne savait pas que son nom était connu de tous. Ou alors il jouait les modestes._

_- Je sais._

_Il avait passé une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, comme cherchant ses mots._

_- Tu es très mignonne, ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble ?_  
_- D'accord._

_Il avait souri, encore, et s'en était allé. Draco semblait ravi de ma réponse._

_Une fois parti, je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène, mettant une main sur ma poitrine, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit ? J'avais dis oui, comme ça, sans même réfléchir. Il y avait un piège, c'était sur ! Le grand et beau Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi, banale fille solitaire._

_Je regardai autour de moi. Visiblement personne n'avait suivit notre échange._

_- Je sors avec Draco Malfoy._

_Me pincer, pour voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Apparemment non._

_Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je devenais comme l'une des centaines de filles qui lui couraient après, inlassablement.  
J'allais sûrement me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu refuser ? _

_Parce que pour une fois, c'était moi que l'on regarder, à qui on s'intéressait, même subitement ou avec des arrières pensées malsaines.  
Je savais au fond de moi, qu'il n'était pas venu par hasard, mais je m'en fichais. _

.

.

.

**Je déteste tout de toi  
Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime? **

.

.

.

**Luna **

.

.

.

Je grimpais les dernières marches qui conduisaient à la tour des Serdaigle lorsque quelques voix stoppèrent mon ascension.

- Regardez, elle fait parti du groupe.

Je me retournai. Des personnes m'avaient reconnus.  
Prise de panique, j'allai me cacher, sans demander mon reste.

En vérité, je n'aimais pas la foule. Je n'avais pas imaginé que les étudiants de Poudlard retiendraient mon visage. Arrivée dans ma salle commune, les voix se taisaient d'un seul coup. Gênée, encore une fois, je rebroussai chemin.

Visiblement, notre performance d'hier soir n'avait pas laissé les gens indifférents. J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, mais le stresse et la panique prenaient déjà toute la place dans mon esprit.

Sans réfléchir je me mis à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cherchant un visage familier. Je me rendis aux cachots, où Blaise et Pansy n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux suite à mes bruits de pas précipités.

- Luna ?

La guitariste me regarda, curieuse. Quant au métis, il avait certainement compris mon malaise. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et dit :

- Je vous laisse entre filles.

Puis, il partit, me laissant seule avec Pansy. Elle s'approcha de moi, inquiète.

- Désolée … C'est juste que … C'est trop.

La guitariste me sourit chaleureusement, et me prit la main, m'entraînant vers les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mimi n'était plus un problème depuis quelques temps. Elle me fit m'asseoir au fond, adossé à une cabine. Elle se plaça à coté de moi, sortant un objet de sa poche.

C'était un tube blanc, une sorte de papier roulé autour d'une herbe verte foncé. Elle mit l'extrémité dans sa bouche et alluma l'autre bout avec un briquet moldu.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me le tendant.

Fébrile, je pris l'objet dans ma main. Mes doigts tremblaient trop pour que je le garde en place.

- Tu verras, ça va te faire du bien.

Pansy reprit son tube blanc et me montra comment faire, tout en appelant ça un joint. C'était donc le nom de cet objet si étrange. Un truc moldu sans doute.

- C'est le concert qui te tracasse. Ou plus exactement l'effet boomerang. Mais t'inquiète, ça passera, comme le reste.

Ses yeux paraissaient tristes en même temps qu'elle parlait. Je tirais encore une fois sur ce joint. Les effets étaient vraiment étranges. On se sentait un peu plus libre.

- C'est quoi les choses qui passent ? Demandais-je.  
- Tout. L'amour, l'amitié, la gloire d'un soir, l'espoir. Tout ça finit par s'estomper, qu'on le veuille ou non.

Je ne répondis rien, et Pansy ne continua pas. On se contentait de tirer l'une après l'autre au bout de ce joint.

Pendant de longues années, je m'étais sentie seule, terriblement seule. Pourtant, je vis d'une certaine façon que je ne l'étais pas. Enfermée dans mon monde, je ne voyais pas celui qui s'étendait devant moi. Les Joncheruines devaient me brouiller l'esprit.  
Néanmoins, je compris cette fois là, que la jeune femme si confiante que je voyais en Pansy, était à sa façon aussi meurtrie que moi.

J'aurais aimé lui faire part de mes peines, et entendre les siennes. Un jour viendrait où nous saurons tous les secrets des Pumpkin Crush.

- C'est étrange, fit-elle, la seule chose qui peut me guérir, à ce niveau, c'est la guitare.

Puis, Pansy se leva et jeta le joint terminé dans les canalisations des toilettes. Puis, finalement, on quitta la pièce.

.

.

.

**Chaque fois qu'on reste couchés, éveillés  
Après chaque coup que l'on prend  
Chaque sentiment que j'ai  
Mais tu ne m'as pas encore manqué  
Seulement quand je m'arrête pour y penser **

.

.

.

Suite au concert de Noel, les étudiants de Poudlard commencèrent à tous connaître les fameux Pumpkin Crush.  
Chacun en parlait comme la nouvelle révélation, la nouvelle chose à connaître. Les membres avaient finis par s'habituer à cette ambiance, cette gloire inopinée. Ils en profitaient tant qu'elle existait encore, mais, heureusement, elle ne semblait pas s'estomper.

Malheureusement, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et chacun rejoignit sa famille pour les fêtes. Néanmoins, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Luna et Théodore restèrent, travaillant inlassablement.  
Ils promirent à tous un autre concert à la rentrée de janvier, mais cette fois dans l'intimité de la salle sur demande.

Pourquoi cet endroit ? Peut être parce que c'était le seul ou ils se sentaient chez eux.

.

Les jours passèrent, et le groupe travaillait toujours, la journée dans la salle sur demande et le soir, ils y passaient des soirées entre eux. En réalité, ils restaient uniquement ensemble. C'était devenu habituel. Ils formaient à cinq, les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvait dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étrange. Plus unis que jamais, et personne ne pouvait leur enlever cette dépendance.

Hermione était devenu très proche de Théodore, en amitié bien entendu. Elle lui parla de son amour découvert pour Draco Malfoy, puisqu'après tout, elle était sortie avec lui pendant plus de six mois. Le jeune homme l'écoutait, la rassurait, et lui racontait également ses troubles.

Pansy et Blaise s'étaient aussi rapprochés. La guitariste commençait à guérir en sa présence rassurante. Peut-être comprenait-elle enfin qu'elle avait aussi le droit au bonheur, et que le batteur pourrait le lui apporter. Après tout, même si elle ne le savait pas, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
Les trois filles du groupe s'entendaient à merveille et se complétaient, ayant chacune ses traits et ses habitudes.

Les garçons étaient devenus tout simplement accro à elles. Luna avait repris confiance en elle, grâce à eux. C'était bien elle, qui les avait lancé dans ce projet, inconcevable au début.

Ils avaient tous changé en se côtoyant, apprenant de leurs erreurs, faisant leur possible pour que le groupe soit fier d'eux. Chacun voulait se montrer le plus transparent qui soit devant les autres membres de Pumpkin Crush.

Ils avaient guéri peu à peu de leurs angoisses.

Ensemble.

.

.

.

**Seulement quand je m'arrête pour penser à toi, je sais  
Seulement quand tu t'arrêtes pour penser à moi, le sais-tu ? **

.

.

.

**Draco **

.

.

.

J'étais frustré, en colère, gêné, désarçonné, triste, haineux, désappointé, fébrile. Ma rencontre avec Hermione m'avait laissé dans un état pitoyable.  
Comment avais-je pu tomber si bas ?

Si encore je ne me sentais pas aussi … Etrange. Je ne savais plus ce qui entrait dans mon esprit, ce qui me faisant trembler.  
Devais-je me venger de ce refus ? Devais-je l'accepter ?

- Draco ! Tu rêves ou quoi !

La voix de Victor me fit sortir de ma léthargie. Mon regard se posa sur lui, n'oubliant pas que je me trouvais avec le groupe.

- Ouais … soufflais-je.  
- On parlait des Citrouilles.

C'était bien évidement le nom donné aux membres des Pumpkin Crush. Mes amis les détestaient. Cela paraissait plus que normal, ils nous avaient éclipsés, sur la scène. Les étudiants de Poudlard ne parlaient plus que d'eux. C'était si frustrant.

- Ils se sont inscrits au Rising Star, fit Ginny avec une grimace non dissimulée.

Cho croisa les bras, relevant les yeux.

- Aucune chance qu'ils nous battent.  
- Ça paraît évidement, mais il vaut mieux avoir un plan, au cas où.

Notre chanteur nous exposa ses pensées : faire boire, avant cette représentation, une potion aux membres des Pumpkin, celle de confusion. Ainsi, ne sachant plus rien faire, ils se feraient disqualifier à coup sûr.

- Et comment veux-tu leur donner ? Ca ferait suspect venant de nous.

Victor eut un sourire de victoire.

- Allons, allons Ginny ! Tu oublis que Draco est sorti avec leur minable chanteuse. Et de plus, qu'il est très doué en potion.

Il se tourna vers moi. Sur le coup, trop étonné, je ne pus rien dire. Le mélange de la potion de confusion était complexe et il fallait plusieurs mois pour la préparer. Et encore plus pour l'antidote.

D'un autre coté, cela nous rapportait une vengeance et une victoire assurée. Plus personne ne nous éclipserait sur scène.

.

.

.

**Je déteste tout de toi  
Pourquoi est-ce que, je t'aime ?**

.

.

.

Draco sourit, et tapa dans la main du Bulgare. Leur plan était lancé. Les Citrouilles allaient voir comment les serpents géraient leurs conflits.

Le guitariste savait que Victor lui ferait confiance, sur ce plan là. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas qu'il préparait lui aussi quelque chose derrière le dos du chanteur. L'avenir lui prouverait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

.

.

.

**Tu détestes tout de moi  
Pourquoi est-ce que, tu m'aimes ?**

.

.

.

- Prêts ? 1 … 2 … 3 … Soleil !

Blaise se retourna, regardant ses amis dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, les jugeant.

- Luna ! Vue !  
- J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il y avait un Ronflax juste là, dit-elle en montrant le plafond de la salle sur demande.

Pansy pouffait.

- Pansy ! Vue !

Elle grimaça, prenant un autre verre d'alcool et en tendit un à la Serdaigle.

- 1 … 2 …  
-Aie !

Blaise se retourna d'un coup, voyant Hermione au sol, sa chute retenue par un matelas.

- Théo ! Mauvais joueur, dit-elle en boudant.  
- SOLEIL !

Le métis scotché, n'avait même pas repéré l'autre Serpentard du groupe courir vers le mur.

- Il m'a poussé, c'est pas juste.

Le Serpentard en question se retourna vers elle, et dans un geste très mature, lui tira la langue.

.

Les membres du groupe Pumpkin Crush, étaient encore une fois présents dans la salle sur demande pendant les vacances de Noël. Après avoir répété toute la matinée les chansons qu'ils avaient prévu de jouer pour le concert de la rentrée, ils s'offraient un petit moment de détente.

- Action ! Il n'a pas que les Gryffy qui soient courageux.  
- Ca n'a rien a voir Théo, répliqua la chanteuse.

Pansy réfléchit à la punition qu'elle pouvait lui octroyer, quand une idée lui parvint. Elle eut un rictus de victoire et un sourire aux bouts des lèvres.

- Alors, tu devras … aller draguer Ginny Weasley à la rentrée.

Le jeune homme eut un regard de peur.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très bien de faire ça.

La guitariste fit la grimace en regardant ensuite son amie. Théodore avait raison. Tout ça faisait penser au pari qu'avait fait Draco Malfoy.

- Ce n'est rien, dit précipitamment la chanteuse. Cette rousse a bien besoin qu'on lui rabatte son caquet.

- Mais elle va rouspéter, ajouta Luna avec un sourire.

Et après un silence gêné, Blaise partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable comprenant le jeu de mot stupide de la bassiste.

.

- Vérité, dit Hermione.  
- Que penses-tu de chacun des membres de ce groupe ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, puis plongea son regard dans tous ses amis, tour à tour.

- Pansy, je pense que tu es une femme incroyable, je t'admire beaucoup et j'espère être comme toi un jour. Blaise, je te considère comme un ami vraiment précieux, le plus sage d'entre nous, qui sait nous modéré quand il faut. Théo, tu es comme le petit frère chiant que je n'ai jamais eu, le plus chiant aux répétitions, mais sans toi nous n'avancerions pas. Et enfin Luna, la plus originale et extravagante. Celle qu'on devrait remercier chaque jour, car sans toi le groupe n'existerait pas.

Le silence se fit dans la salle sur demande. Les Pumpkin n'osèrent plus parler de peur de briser ce moment. Ils étaient émus par les paroles de leur chanteuse. La Serdaigle s'avança la première vers Hermione et l'enlaça.  
Les autres suivirent peu après.

.

.

.

**Je déteste tout ce qui te concerne  
Pourquoi je t'aime ?**

**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**

.

.

.


	7. Moine

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

* * *

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre est un peu court, je m'excuse d'avance.

**Kiwoo** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir.  
Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à mettre Victor à Poudlard, mais je ne voyais que lui pour ce rôle de chanteur des Mudsude Snake . Quant à Ginny, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment.  
Disons que chaque personnage peut étonner, tout au long de la fiction :)  
Merci ! Bonne continuation à toi aussi.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Zazie & Axel Bauer – A ma place **

.

.

.

**Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme  
Au bout de ces impasses où elle m'abandonne  
Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat  
Faut-il pour lui plaire aller jusque là ?**

**Se peut-il que j'y parvienne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime  
Pour ce que nous sommes**

**Se met-il à ma place quelques fois**  
**Quand mes ailes se froissent et mes îles se noient**  
**Je plie sous le poids**  
**De cette moitié de femme qu'il veut que je sois**  
**Je veux bien faire la belle, mais pas dormir au bois**  
**Je veux bien être reine, mais pas l'ombre du roi**

.

.

.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer. les Pumpkin avaient fixé un concert le week-end suivant dans la salle sur demande. Bien entendu, ils n'allaient pas accepter tout le monde. Ils connaissaient les fans des Mudsude Snake et savaient qu'ils gâcheraient tout.

Du coté de leur rivaux, leur guitariste, Draco Malfoy avait avancé dans sa potion de confusion et se vantait auprès de Victor de la réussite prochaine de leur plan.  
Tout ce jouerait le jour des Rising Star, ils le savaient tous. Tout se jouerait le soir où ils se retrouveraient tous sur scène, écoutés, jugés, admirés, critiqués.

.

.

**Faut-il que je cède  
Faut-il que je saigne  
Pour qu'il m'aime aussi  
Pour ce que je suis **

.

.

.

**Draco **

.

.

.

J'avais réussis à me faufiler dans la salle sur demande le jour de la représentation tant attendue des Pumpkin. J'avais hâte de voir ce qu'un groupe amateur avait à proposer à ses fans.

Une grande scène avait été placée au fond de la pièce. La lumière était éteinte et les personnes présentes étaient pressées de les voir. Ils entrèrent tous en même temps, et la musique commença immédiatement. Les applaudissements et les crient fusèrent, mais c'est comme s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Ils étaient tous en phase avec leur instrument.

Je fus pris immédiatement dans la contemplation de mon ex petite-amie. Elle portait une robe rouge à dentelle, coupée devant au dessus du genou et à l'arrière qui descendait presque par terre, faisant comme une traine sanglante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant deux mèches tomber comme des baguettes le long de son visage. Elle était maquillé en noir, avec du far à paupière rouge. Une rose noire était dessinée près de son œil.

Elle était sublime. Mes yeux ne la quittait pas. Je ne faisais plus attention aux autres musiciens, ni aux personnes présentent dans le public.

La chanson commença, Hermione prit le micro.

_Insecure  
In a skin  
Like a puppet  
Broke away  
Learn to fly  
If you want her back gotta let it shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_{ Mal dans sa peau_  
_Manipulée telle une marionnette_  
_Elle s'est détachée_  
_Et apprend à voler_  
_Si tu veux qu'elle revienne laisse-la briller_

_Tant pis pour toi_  
_Car la fille que tu croyais connaître }_

Étrangement, en écoutant ses paroles, on pouvait penser que cela s'adressait à moi.

Je me sentais terriblement coupable pour ce que j'avais fais. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce pari avec les autres des Mudsude. J'avais vu ça comme une occasion de passer le temps.

Je l'avais vue, seule dans ce couloir. En prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'avais rejoint, lui posant la question fatidique. Elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était d'accord. Je ne pouvais dissimuler un sourire. Elle me plaisait malgré tout, et je ne pouvais pas l'avouer au groupe, et encore moins à moi-même.

Mais ne plus savoir Hermione à mes cotés m'avait fait si mal …

_She's so gone  
__That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

_{ Elle n'est plus là_  
_C'est fini maintenant_  
_Elle n'est plus là_  
_Tu ne la reverras pas_  
_Tu peux chercher mais tu ne verras plus_  
_La fille que j'étais_  
_Car elle n'est plus là }_

Je prenais ces paroles à la lettre, et pour moi. Tout dirigeait cette chanson vers ma personne. Ce me faisait me sentir de plus en plus impuissant.  
Mais elle avait raison, terriblement raison. Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

_Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be  
Are you shocked ?  
Are you mad ?  
That you're missing out on who I really am _

_{ Je suis là  
C'est bien moi  
Et je suis plus forte que tu n'aurais jamais pensé  
Es-tu choqué ?  
Es-tu furieux ?  
Que tu n'as pas vu qui je suis réellement} _

Hermione avait vraiment l'air doué sur scène, bougeant avec aisance, sa voix magnifique qui emplissait les lieux, et avec une prestance unique en son genre.

Je ne la reconnaissais pas.

Ses talons-hauts claquèrent sur le sol quand elle s'approcha de Théodore Nott. Je ne faisais absolument pas attention à Pansy Parkinson qui se frottait à Luna Lovegood, tant mon regard était absorbé par mon ex.

Elle se positionna derrière le synthé, chantant derrière le Serpentard. Elle se colla à lui dans un sourire charmeur. Ils bougeaient ensemble, heureux.  
Ce bonheur me fit rager. La jalousie prit le dessus sans que je puisse le contrôler. Hermione avait trop changé. Comment en est-elle arrivée là, sans moi …

_So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew _

Furieux et hors de moi, je quittais la salle sur demande, entendant les dernières paroles de cette chanson.

Ces mots m'assassinaient.

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't run her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like kiss the rain  
She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's She's so gone_

_So alone_  
_She's so gone_  
_Gone, gone, gone_

.

.

.

**Pourrait-il faire en sorte  
Ferait-elle pour moi  
D'ouvrir un peu la porte  
Ne serait-ce qu'un pas  
Pourrait-il faire encore  
Encore un effort  
Un geste, un pas  
Un pas vers moi... **

.

.

.

**Pansy **

.

.

.

Lorsque qu'Hermione nous avait montré les paroles de cette chanson, elle avait avoué avoir pensé à son ex. Malfoy était le parfait cobaye de tristesse pour elle.  
Pour ma part, je pensais qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments. Blaise m'avait montré dans la salle commune des Serpentard que je pouvais douter de mon raisonnement.  
Draco était au plus mal.

- Tu savais qu'Hermione adorait tellement les Chocogrenouilles qu'elle en gardait dans sa chambre ? Caché sous son oreiller, rigola le batteur, en me regardant dans les yeux.

Nous étions assis tous les deux dans notre salle commune, sur le grand canapé vert central. Tout le monde s'était tu à notre arrivée. On s'était senti comme des stars. Ils écoutaient notre conversation et buvaient nos paroles.

Pour dire qu'on était pas du tout tranquille, Blaise me regarda avec un clin d'oeil et me dit cette phrase. Il me montra discrètement Draco Malfoy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, accompagné de Victor et d'autres serpents.

Le blond serra les poings, et sortit d'un seul coup. Il paraissait vraiment énervé. Car la phrase anodine lancée par Blaise, sous-entendait qu'il était déjà allé dans la chambre de la Gryffondor.

Ce jour là, que je pus constater que soit, il tenait réellement à Hermione, soit son chanteur avait dit une blague vaseuse.

Mais après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires, si le peroxydé tenait vraiment à notre chanteuse, il arriverait sans doute à recoller les morceaux et à se faire pardonner, même si ce n'était pas du tout gagné.

Après la sortie du blond, je me focalisais à nouveau sur Blaise. Je n'étais plus aveugle et voyais ses changements d'attitude envers moi. Il était si prévenant et attentionné.

Je pouvais deviner aisément qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais quand était-il de mon cœur ? Est-il prêt à aimer de nouveau ? Je pris sa main, et nous sortîmes tous deux de la salle commune. Une fois seuls, je penchais vers lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. En me reculant après quelques instants, je lui souris et partis sans me retourner. Des papillons volaient dans mon estomac, je me sentais fébrile et en même temps, prête à sauter de joie.

Il fallait que j'en parle à Hermione et Luna.

.

.

.

**Se met-elle à ma place quelques fois  
Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'elle me voit  
Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat  
Veux-tu faire de moi ce que je ne suis pas ?  
Je veux bien tenter l'effort de regarder en face  
Mais le silence est mort et le tien me glace  
Mon âme sœur cherche l'erreur  
Plus mon sang se vide et plus tu as peur**

.

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

.

On avait repris depuis une semaine et je m'arrangeais pour tout connaître de Ginny Weasley. Je n'oubliais pas mon pari et je le prenais très au sérieux. Pas que la rouquine me plaise particulièrement, c'était plus une vengeance que j'offrais à Hermione. En effet, si notre chanteuse avait tant souffert, c'était à cause du coup bas des deux filles des Mudsude Snake.

Donc j'avais étudié de près la petite Gryffondor.

Je savais que son grand frère, Ron Weasley, était fan de Pansy. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas, cette fille était magnifique.

Non pas que je sois du genre à lui tourner autour, ou avoir des sentiments pour la guitariste. C'est uniquement une amie pour moi. Il fallait seulement admettre une chose évidente. Je savais donc que poil de carotte avait déjà tenté sa chance, mais que la blonde de Serpentard l'avait rembarré. Ca m'avait rassuré. Mon petit plan se mettait en marche dans mon esprit.

Je croisai Pansy dans les couloirs. elle marchait à vive allure, les yeux dans le vague sans vraiment savoir ou elle se dirigeait.

- Pansy ! L'appelais-je.  
- Oh ! Théo, salut. Tu sais où sont les filles ?

Par les filles, elle entendait bien évidement Hermione et Luna, C'est vrai que là, elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin de conseils, elle me paraissait gênée et très soucieuse.

- A la salle sur demande probablement, Mione avait une nouvelle chanson et voulait la montrer à la Serdi. Mais toi, ça va ?  
- Oh, Heu … Oui, oui.

Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, dans notre groupe les surnoms étaient à l'honneur. C'est ainsi que nous étions tous les « Citrouilles » Bon pas très original, je l'accorde. Pour moi c'était Théo, Hermione devenait Mione ou la Gryffy, Blaise était le Serpi et Luna, la Serdi, en rapport avec leurs maisons. Pour Pansy c'était Blondie.

Chacun s'était fait à ces petits surnoms ridicules. Mais pour le moment, ce qui me préoccupait, c'était l'état de la Serpentard. Elle semblait complètement mentalement absente.  
Je souris. Si elle ne se rendait compte de rien, je pourrais aisément lui poser la question que je voulais.

- Dis ? Tu accepterais de sortir avec Ron Weasley ? Juste pour une soirée, et ça m'aiderait énormément. Je promets de faire ce que tu voudras.

Blondie ne réagit même pas.

- Heu... Oui, oui, dit-elle vaguement avant de partir.

J'étais euphorique.

Si Pansy acceptait de sortir avec poil de carotte, je pourrais lui demander un rendez-vous avec Ginny, ou au moins une présentation dans les règles.

Il fallait que les choses se fassent naturellement.

.

.

.

**Faut-il que je t'apprenne  
Je ne demande rien  
Les eaux troubles où je traîne  
Où tu vas d'où tu viens  
Faut-il vraiment que tu saches  
Tout ce que tu caches  
Tout au fond de moi  
Au fond de toi**

.

.

.

**Luna **

.

.

.

A Poudlard, j'avais la réputation d'être une fille à part. Pas dans le bon sens du terme évidement. Le genre qui rêve sans arrêt, qui croyait à des créatures invisibles … Une dingue en gros.

Ca ne me faisait rien qu'ils pensent ça.

Depuis que j'avais intégré le groupe des Pumpkin, n'importe quel malheur pouvait bien tomber sur moi, je m'en fichais. J'avais des amis qui me soutenaient, et il n'y avait rien de plus important. J'avais aussi un petit-ami si on pouvait appelé ça ainsi.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui me poussait dans cette salle de classe vide, pendant que j'arpentais seule les couloirs du lycée. Il m'embrassa avec une passion que je ne connaissais pas.

- Tu m'as manqué, déclara-t-il, avant de m'ôter le pouvoir de parler.

Avec les vacances d'hiver, nous avions été séparés pendant plusieurs semaines. Qui était assez fou pour sortir avec une folle comme moi ? Je me demandais aussi parfois comment il fait.

La vérité, c'est qu'on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble. En vrai, je n'étais que sa maîtresse. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Moi Luna Lovegood, j'aidais un type à tromper sa copine.

C'était arrivé sans que l'un de nous sans rend compte. C'était une attirance naturelle et hors de contrôle. On cherchait la présence de l'autre, et après cela, tout s'électrifiait. Je savais que c'était mal. On n'a qu'une seule vie.

Et si je partageais le fruit défendu avec lui, peu m'importe. J'aidais la vengeance d'une amie. En effet, c'était Cho Chang qui avait fait du mal à Hermione, Et qui étais-je en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche ? Le petit-ami officiel de cette cruche.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Il me porta jusqu'à la table, après avoir verrouillé la porte. Une fois de plus, j'allais faire l'amour avec lui. Bien sur, c'était toujours une relation sex-friends entre nous, rien de plus.

Jusqu'il y a quelques mois, où il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Il ne m'avait jamais promit de plaquer Cho, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Je passerais pour la méchante fille, plongeant avec toi dans l'erreur.

Car, encore une fois, je faisais l'amour avec Harry Potter.

.

.

.

**Quand je doute  
Quand je tombe  
Et quand la route est trop longue  
Quand parfois je ne suis pas  
Ce que tu attends de moi  
Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse  
Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place ?**

**Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la même**  
**Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes**  
**Mais seulement que tu m'aimes**

**Seulement que tu m'aimes  
Pour ce que je suis **

.

.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le nom de mes différents chapitres sont assez étranges. Chacun représente un mot. Donc si vous cliquez sur la liste déroulante, une phrase apparait.  
Il faut trouver la phrase exact pour trouver le nombre de chapitres de cette fiction :)

Voila ... C'était le passage : J'avais envie de raconter un truc o/


	8. Mais

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

Feli : Merci pour ta review :)  
Tu y étais presque pour le calcul des chapitres, à un près. Donc à partir de celui-là, il en reste 7 o/  
Bonne continuation à toi !

Han : Ca va bien et toi ?  
Ah oui, en effet sans mot de passe ça va être dur x) Mais avoir un compte FF ça change la vie *-* !  
Merci beaucoup ! J'avance dans l'écriture de mon autre fiction, se sera la dernier donc il faut qu'il soit impec' ! J'espère poster vite la suite ... Motivatioooooon viens à moiiiiiiii !  
Oh ! Merci, je ne savais pas que tu avais lu mon Rose/Scorpius. Je me suis lancée dans un pairing inconnue /o/  
Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt j'espère :)

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Queen – Show Must Go On**

.

.

.

**Des lieux déserts  
Pour quoi vivons-nous ?  
Des endroits abandonnés  
Je pense que nous connaissons le score  
Sans cesse  
Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que nous cherchons ?**

**Un autre héro, un autre crime stupide**  
**Derrière le rideau, dans la pantomime**  
**Tenez bon**  
**Est-ce que quelqu'un peut encore y arriver ?**

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

Lorsque je croisai Théodore dans les couloirs, complètement euphorique, je ne pus retenir ma curiosité. Celui-ci m'expliqua qu'il avait mis au point plan génial, mais que malheureusement il ne pouvait m'en dire davantage, et que je serais contente de la finalité. Je restais dubitative, mais n'en demandais pas plus.

- Tu seras vengée, dit-il en me souriant.

S'il le disait …

Je continuai ma route, croisant quelques étudiants qui me jaugèrent du regard. Des chuchotements curieux arrivèrent à mes oreilles. Depuis quelques temps j'avais reçu un surnom : Pansy Bis. Cela me déplaisait fortement. Ils s'imaginaient que je n'avais pas de personnalité.

Évidement, la guitariste était de très bon conseil pour moi et je tachais du faire du mieux possible. Mais de là à dire que j'étais sa copie conforme … Il était vrai que depuis notre premier concert, mon apparence avait bien évolué.

Je prenais soin de mes cheveux et des vêtements que je portais. Grâce à mon amie. Je ne serais rien sans elle.

Je voyais qui j'étais maintenant. Les hommes me regardaient avec envie, les filles me jalousaient. J'avais l'impression de ne vivre que pour mon image. Pendant plusieurs années, tout le monde me regardait de haut, pouffait à mon arrivée, en détaillant mes vêtements.

C'était fini tout ça. Enfin je comptais, on m'observait pour autre chose que mes cheveux en bataille.

Et je préférais cela que d'être ignorée.

.

.

.

**Le spectacle doit continuer  
A l'intérieur mon cœur est en train de se briser  
Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler  
Mais mon sourire reste encore**

**Quoiqu'il arrive je laisse tout ça à la chance**  
**Un autre chagrin d'amour, une autre romance ratée**  
**Sans cesse**  
**Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pour quoi nous vivons ?**

.

.

.

**Luna **

.

.

.

_Cela faisait quelques années que j'étais devenue amie avec Harry Potter. Il était différent des autres, n'accordant pas d'importance au fait qu'il me manquait une case. On parlait, rigolaient, passaient du temps ensemble, comme de simples adolescents._

_Un jour, il m'annonça qu'il sortait avec Cho Chang, une très belle Serdaigle, connue pour être membre du groupe de musique de Poudlard. J'étais ravie pour lui._

_Mais le temps passait et nos rendez-vous se firent de plus en plus rares. Sa petite-amie, jalouse et possessive, ne supportait pas quand il était en compagnie d'une autre fille qu'elle. _

_Il venait s'excuser auprès de moi, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais. Je désirais un ami à mes cotés, simplement._

_- Tu sais que je fais tout mon possible, mais je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Cho. Tu es ma préférée, et tu le seras toujours._

_Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, et je m'étais sentie étrangement apaisée. Je comptais pour lui finalement, moi, la petite Loufoca. ._

_- Arrête ! Je ne veux plus te parler, lui lançais-je avec colère._

_Je m'éloignais de lui, j'en avais assez de ses rencontres nocturnes, de tous ses secrets entre nous. Harry ne savait pas que je le considérais plus que comme un simple ami, et Merlin que ça me déchirait de le voir accroché à cette peste de Cho qui ne le méritait pas._

_- Ne pars pas, je sais que tu le regretteras._

_Oui, je le savais également, mais il valait mieux pour moi que je termine cette relation ainsi. Entre nous, il n'y avait jamais rien eu, et il n'y aurait jamais rien._  
_Il me prit la main avec doucement quand il me rattrapa dans les couloirs. Il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait, aucune chance que quelqu'un ne nous voit._

_- Je …_

_- J'en ai assez de ça, de se voir en secret. Comme si tu avais honte de moi. Alors non, pas la peine de t'excuser, ça ne change absolument rien._

_Mes yeux furent très vite embués de larmes. Ca faisait si mal de savoir que la personne que vous aimez plus que tout ne partagera jamais vos sentiments, que chaque jour, vous devez supporter sa présence sans lui parler, voir son sourire. De savoir que vous ne comptez pas plus qu'il ne vous l'ait fait espérer._

_- Luna …_

_Il ne savait sans doute pas que mon prénom prononcé ainsi, avec sa voix grave et sensuelle, me faisait autant d'effet. Mon corps devenait un brasier, ma bouche était pâteuse tandis que des frissons prirent place sur ma peau blanche._

_Harry se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa d'un seul coup. Je sentis son sourire quand j'ouvris immédiatement la bouche pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Tel un réflexe, nos mains agrippèrent le corps de l'autre._

_Le Gryffondor me plaqua contre le mur, soulevant mes fesses d'une main. Il retira ma jupe rapidement pendant que mes mains ouvrirent sa chemise. Son pantalon se retrouva à terre et je sentis son désir se frotter à mon bassin. J'ondulais avec plaisir autour de lui. Mes jambes s'accrochaient à sa taille pendant qu'on s'embrassait passionnément._

_Il retira les dernières barrières qui auraient pu nous arrêter, et d'un seul geste, il me pénétra. Avec douceur et fermeté. Je gémis contre sa bouche pendant qu'il nous rapprochait encore l'un de l'autre. _

_Il me fit l'amour contre ce mur, en plein milieu du couloir._

_- Luna …_

_Il devait le savoir que mon prénom prononcé ainsi me faisait fondre._

_Harry continua de me pénétrer, encore et encore. Il prit mes mains brutalement et le mit au dessus de ma tête. Mon corps était totalement à sa merci, claquant contre les dalles froides. Il quitta ma bouche et se réfugia dans mon cou. C'est à ce moment là, que je ne pus retenir un petit cri de plaisir._  
_- Pas trop fort, ma belle, me souffla Harry dans mon oreille._

_Dans un léger souffle, il jouit en moi. Il détacha mes poignets de l'emprise de ses mains et je les accrochai immédiatement à son cou._

_Avant ce me détacher de lui, je l'embrassai une dernière fois._

_Lorsque que je rentrais dans mon dortoir, je vis Cho. Étrangement je souris avec délectation. Si seulement elle savait que j'avais couché avec Harry, il y a un instant, elle ne serait pas là en train de me juger de son regard hautain._

_En me regardant dans le miroir, un magnifique suçon ornait mon cou._

_Harry avait laissé sa trace sur moi. Un signe que je lui appartenais à présent, tout entière._

_Oui, je l'aimais éperdument._

.

.

.

**Je devine que j'apprends  
Je dois être plus aguerri désormais  
C'est bientôt la fin pour moi  
Dehors l'aube commence à poindre  
Mais à l'intérieur dans le noir je me languis d'être libre **

.

.

.

Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, la vérité nous rattrape. Qu'on le veuille ou non, le destin nous fait face. Nous devons vaincre nos démons intérieurs.

En voulant le fuir, il nous suit désespérément, nous faisant devenus des êtres craintifs et perdus. Blaise frappait sur sa batterie avec hargne et désespoir. Ses doigts en sang serraient ses baguettes. Le destin l'avait rattrapé lui aussi. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Etait-il si seul dans cette passe si difficile ? Etait-il si faible pour que cet événement se déroule ainsi ?

Oui …

Il refusait de voir la vérité en face.  
A cause de sa bêtise, de sa stupidité, de sa mauvaise foi, de tous ses défauts au complet. Il n'était qu'un moins que rien qui méritait bien pire.

Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues, faisant brûler ses yeux. Il les effaça d'un revers de manche. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible à présent.  
Pour cette personne qui comptait tellement pour lui, il devait avancer.

.

.

.

**Mon âme est peinte comme les ailes des papillons  
Les contes d'hier grandiront mais ne mourront jamais **

**I can fly – My friends **

.

.

.

**Pansy**

.

.

.

C'est lors des entraînements quotidiens que je me rendis à la Tour Est, qui était devenue notre repère, notre lieu à nous. Je saluai les membres du groupe avec un sourire.

- Où est Blaise ?

Les autres se regardèrent tour à tour. Non, personne ne semblait savoir.

- C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin dans la salle commune, dit Théodore en réfléchissant. D'habitude on s'attend toujours pour aller déjeuner.

D'ordinaire parmi les premiers, il était rare que le batteur soit en retard, même de quelques minutes. Il était vrai que cela faisait quelques jours qu'on ne l'avait pas vu. Son comportement était étrange.

Quelque chose devait se tramer.

- Allons le chercher.

Les autres me suivirent, après avoir reposé leurs instruments. Blaise devait être dans la salle sur demande, l'unique endroit où il pouvait se cacher sans personne ne le trouve. On se rendit tous au 7ème étage, passant par trois fois devant le mur en souhaitant voir le batteur.

Mon stress montait au fur et à mesure.

J'étais très attachée à lui, plus qu'à un autre garçon. Et savoir que le métis pouvait aller mal, j'étais hors de contrôle.

La grande porte s'ouvrit devant nous. Il était bien présent, affalé dans un grand canapé vert, la tête enfoui dans ses mains. Je le vit négligé pour la première fois. Blaise ne releva pas la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction.  
Je m'assis à ses cotés, le prenant dans mes bras. Il ne chercha pas non plus à comprendre et son visage s'enfouit dans mon cou. Mes mains passèrent doucement dans sa nuque.

- Tout va bien aller, on est tous là.

Les autres membres du groupe nous rejoignirent devant le canapé, Luna prêt du batteur tandis que le reste prirent place à même le sol, Tous les regards étaient convergés vers lui.

- Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, chuchota Théo.

Le silence lui répondit.  
Une minute passa, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite sans que je les compte, jusqu'à ce que je sente une étrange humidité dans mon cou. Blaise pleurait en silence. Je le ramenai encore davantage contre moi, le serrant tout en retenant ma propre douleur de le voir comme ça.

Le batteur se calma et parla d'une voix enrouée.

- Je suis désolé de vous causer du souci.  
- Blaise, voyons jamais tu ne nous dérangeras. On est tes amis, nous sommes là pour ça, répondit Théodore.

Hermione s'avança vers Blaise à son tour, caressant son dos avec douceur.

- Nous voudrions comprendre ta tristesse, explique-nous, dit-elle.

Le métis qui n'avait pas bougé, mit ses mains autour de mes hanches, me prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

- J'ai reçu un courrier hier-soir.

Tous le groupe se positionna autour de lui, prêt à l'écouter et l'aider.

- Ma mère est morte, lâcha-t-il.

Nous étions tous choqué. Blaise adorait sa mère, il en parlait souvent comme d'une femme extraordinaire. Sa perte devait être une souffrance plus qu'énorme. Un silence s'empara de la grande pièce. Personne n'avait les mots appropriés au bout des lèvres.

C'est alors que je mis à chanter, car c'était pour nous la meilleure manière de faire. La chose qui nous reliait tous.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real_

_{ Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens_  
_Mais sache que je suis là, à tes côtés }_

Ma voix était loin d'être la plus belle, n'égalant certainement pas celle d'Hermione, mais je ferais tout pour que Blaise aille mieux.  
Luna, à ses cotés également, chanta à son tour.

_Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all  
Not gonna let you fall_

_{ Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur ou ne parle pas  
Je ne te laisserai pas tomber } _

Hermione prit la parole également, rajoutant son timbre de voix si unique à notre musique.

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true  
We'll always be more than a band_

_{ Prends ma main, car elle est là pour toi_  
_Je n'ai pas les épaules larges, mais tu peux pleurer dessus_  
_Tout change mais une chose est certaine_  
_On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe }_

La brune s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers Théodore, pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Il semblait être le moins sûr de tous, mais se lança à son tour.

_You used to brave the world all on your own  
Now we wont let you go  
Go in alone  
Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall_

_{ Tu affrontais le monde tout seul_  
_On ne te laissera plus partir seul  
Soit toi-même et ne renonce jamais }_

Nos regards étaient posés sur Blaise qui avait relevé la tête, ses yeux plongés sur son groupe, qui chantait uniquement pour lui. Ses larmes étaient encore visible sur ses joues creusées, sa douleur encore présente dans ses iris. Nous reprîmes tous ensemble.

_Not gonna let you fall  
Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true  
We'll always be more than a band_

_{ On ne te laissera pas tomber_  
_Prends ma main, car elle est là pour toi_  
_J'ai les épaules solides, tu peux pleurer dessus_  
_Tout change mais une chose est certaine_  
_On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe }_

Le métis se laissa aller à un sourire franc, et chanta aussi.

_I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted the hope that you are the ones I need_

_{ Je ne pensais pas que vous m'emmèneriez si loin_  
_Vous êtes l'espoir que j'attendais_  
_Ceux dont j'avais besoin }_

La chanson se termina ainsi, terminant par le refrain. Ces phrases nous correspondaient tellement. Nous étions devenu plus qu'un groupe.  
Nous étions amis.

_Reach for my hand cuz' it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too  
Everything changes but one thing is true  
We'll always be more than, a band_

_{ Prends ma main, car elle est là pour toi_  
_J'ai les épaules solides, tu peux pleurer dessus_  
_Tout change mais une chose est certaine_  
_On sera toujours plus qu'un groupe }_

.

.

.

**Le spectacle doit continuer  
J'y ferai face avec une grimace  
Je n'abandonne jamais  
On with the show **

.

.

.

Blaise commença à raconter cette funeste lettre.

Son père, auteur du courrier, lui avait dit que sa mère avait depuis quelques années une maladie incurable, qu'elle souffrait sans rien laisser paraître et qu'elle savait que ses jours étaient comptés. Elle aurait tout fait pour son fils qu'elle aimait tant, même lui cacher sa maladie pour le laisser vivre comme il l'entendait. Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour sa famille. Elle les aimait tellement, et n'avait pas voulu qu'ils soient séparés, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Pendant son récit, les membres de Pumpkin Crush écoutèrent attentivement. Pansy et Hermione s'étaient mises à pleurer avec le batteur.  
Un silence plana à la fin de son récit.

Pansy prit la parole à son tour.

- Puisqu'en on est aux révélations, dit-elle, autant y aller maintenant.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, signe silencieux de ne pas l'interrompre.

- Je ne me suis jamais trouvé attirante. Quand j'étais petite, mon surnom était « la moche » ou « tronche de pékinois ». J'en ai souffert pendant plusieurs années mais arrivant à Poudlard, je voulais changer et j'ai tout fais pour ça. Je suis devenue belle, tout le monde faisait attention à moi. Et évidement les garçons me tournèrent autour. C'était la seule manière pour moi de me sentir vraiment belle et désirée. J'ai étais bien naïve, car ils profitaient de moi autant que je profitais d'eux. Bien vite j'eus une très mauvaise réputation. Je me noyais dans l'alcool et la drogue. C'est étrange de vous l'avouer, puisque je ne l'ai jamais fais pour moi.

Elle pleura à nouveau, et Blaise la serra dans ses bras.

- Je me sens tellement laide à nouveau. Je ne mange pratiquement plus rien pour être plus jolie, ou alors je me fais vomir. Je suis malade régulièrement à cause de ça, mon corps ne le supporte plus, mais grâce à vous, je suis mieux. Je me sens mieux. Je commence à guérir petit à petit. En regardant Hermione, j'ai appris à me respecter, à être une femme qui prend confiance en elle.

Elle termina sur ces dernières phrases, s'essuyant les joues. Hermione prit à son tour la parole, rebondissant sur ce qu'avait dit Pansy.

- Je ne me suis jamais trouvé attirante non plus, d'un banal affligeant. J'étais la miss-je-sais-tout, celle qui passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque sans penser à s'éclater. J'en avais assez d'être cataloguée. Lorsque j'avais vu Pansy pour la première fois, j'étais si fascinée. Cette fille était si belle et confiante. Tous les mecs étaient à ses pieds et elle avait de nombreux amis. C'était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé. Alors j'ai pris autant exemple sur toi que tu l'as fais pour moi.

Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant. Les cœurs s'ouvraient aujourd'hui, désirant de révéler leurs souffrance mutuelles pour mieux en guérir.

- Quand Draco est sorti avec moi, c'était si bizarre. Lui qui était si parfait, avec moi, ça n'avait pas de sens. L'horrible vérité revient toujours, c'était uniquement pour un stupide pari, qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être bête. Et maintenant que je commence à être heureuse, il revient à la charge. Comme s'il me voulait, en même temps que je deviens plus jolie. Il me croit aussi imbécile que ça ?

Blaise montra ses genoux à la brune, elle s'avança et s'assit tout en prenant Pansy dans ses bras. Théodore prit place à son tour, à l'autre bout du canapé, prenant Luna sur ses jambes, C'est cette dernière prit la parole également, dévoilant ses inquiétudes et ses doutes à ses amis.

- Je suis la fille la plus louche de cette école, et les gens me jugent sans me connaître. Vous êtes mes premiers amis, les premiers à ne pas avoir honte de traîner avec moi. J'avais un autre ami avant, mais il est sorti avec une fille de ma maison, elle était très belle et moi très jalouse. Je l'aimais. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'on finirait par coucher ensemble. Il sort toujours avec elle et notre relation est uniquement basée sur le sexe. J'en souffre, mais je ne peux pas arrêter car je suis tombée amoureuse de lui depuis trop longtemps pour que cela s'efface.

Quand Luna releva les yeux, les autres membres de son groupe semblaient abasourdis par ses paroles.

Pansy demanda de qui elle parlait, mais en rajoutant qu'elle n'était pas obligé de répondre.

- C'est Harry Potter. Et la fille est Cho Chang. Quelque part je fais du mal à cette peste, mais je n'en peux plus … Et je sais qu'il ne m'aimera pas autant que je l'aime, dit-elle tristement.

Elle s'arrêta, croisant le regard de Théodore. C'était à son tour de parler.

- Je … Commença-t-il, je n'ai pas autant de soucis que vous, ma vie paraît bien plus heureuse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- On ne va pas te manger, Théo, raconte-nous.  
- Je suis né dans la grande famille Nott, où les apparences font tout. Je devais être parfait, pour la fierté de mes parents. Toute ma vie s'est réduite à jouer mon rôle de fils modèle. Ma première erreur a été de jouer du piano. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ce serait la fin pour eux. Pour mes parents cela paraît impossible que je quitte le droit chemin qu'ils m'ont déjà tout tracé. Mon avenir est mis en place d'avance. Je me contente de leur obéir. Le silence arriva à nouveau. Chacun avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, partageant tout ses secrets intimes avec les membres du groupe

_More than a band _

Hermione se leva du canapé et de dos, lança :

- The show must go on.

.

.

.

**Je tiendrai l'affiche  
Même si ça doit me tuer  
Je dois trouver la volonté de continuer  
On with the show**

**The show must go on**

.

.

.

* * *

Voici le tout premier morceau que j'avais choisis d'insérer dans cette fiction. J'ignore pourquoi cette musique me parle autant, peut-être parce que Freddy Mercury l'a écrite sur son lit d'hopital, quelques temps avant de mourir. Qu'il fait comprendre à travers ses écrit qu'il tiendra jusqu'au bout pour son public et ses rêves.  
Il est décédé le 24 novembre 1991, soit quatre jours avant ma naissance. J'ai appris ça quand je bougeais mes fesses à 6 ans sur We Will Rock You, et depuis je le garde dans un coin de ma mémoire.

_The Show Must Go On_ : Voila à quoi je pense lorsque quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie.  
Et lorsque je bosse, que forcément ce n'est pas rose tout les jours. Quand on nous insulte, et que certaines choses ne sont pas toujours juste, ou qu'on apprend que des collègues sont morts dans l'exercice de leur fonction.  
Qu'il faut garder la tête haute et avancer.

Enfin voila ... J'avais envie de parler de ça. Petit hors-sujet.

* * *

Bonne continuation à tous et merci de lire cette fiction :)


	9. Tous

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta lectrice : Sarah Londubat-Rogue

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

**Kiwoo :** Une review juste pour Queen ! J'en ai de la chance x) Mais c'est vrai que ce groupe est unique, il rappelle tellement de souvenirs.

**Han :** Oui, on se les gèle en ce moment, vivement l'été o/ L'inspiration on peut la trouver dans les livres, les films, pleins de choses qu'on connait déjà. Je pense que tout le monde pique dans ce qu'il connait pour ensuite évoluer à sa manière :)

Pour "la cinquième", j'ai juste voulu faire une fiction sur les 5 éléments. Oui, j'ai souvent des accès de "je veux !", et ensuite tout est partie de là. Pour "Be heard, be strong, be proud", c'est à partir du film Lemonade Mouth. Mais j'avoue avoir eu quelques idées en plus grâce au manga Nana et au Drama Coréen "Shup up Flowers Boys Band". Si tu as du temps : regarde tout \o/

Toutes les fictions peuvent être bien. En premier lieu, si la personne l'écrit, ensuite c'est aux lecteurs de décider ^^

Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai trop écris ... x) A bientôt !

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Skillet - Monster **

.

.

.

**Ma face cachée, je ne t'ai jamais laissé la voir  
Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux la contrôler  
Alors, reste loin de moi  
The beast is ugly  
Je sens la rage et je ne peux la contenir **

.

.

.

Les membres de Pumpkin Crush quittèrent tous la salle sur demande après ces dernières révélations. Le week-end était le bienvenu pour eux. C'était l'occasion de décompresser, flâner à leurs différentes occupations avant de reprendre la musique.

Ils comptaient bien battre les Mudsude Snake aux Rising Star. Ils ne se doutaient pourtant pas que leurs concurrents avec un plan machiavélique en tête.

Leurs faire prendre une potion de confusion avant leur représentation sur scène pour qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de jouer. C'était un piège des plus lâches, mais les Mudsude, et surtout leur chanteur voulaient gagner et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Ils se savaient doués, mais avaient une revanche à prendre sur les citrouilles. Evidement, les serpents avaient toujours leur popularité au sein de Poudlard, mais Pumpkin leur avait volé la vedette au concert de Noël. Et ça, c'était trop pour eux.

C'était donc l'esprit tranquille et sans se douter de ce qu'il pourrait se passer que le groupe des Pumpkin Crush quitta la salle du septième étage. Pansy voulait parler avec Luna et elles prirent le chemin de la tour d'astronomie. La guitariste voulait également qu'Hermione les accompagne, mais celle-ci était déjà prise par Blaise qui désirait avoir une discussion avec la chanteuse. Ils se dirigèrent vers les étages du bas.

Quant à Théodore, n'en voulant aucunement à ses camarades, prit le chemin de la bibliothèque, voulant s'occuper à ses devoirs qu'à ses soucis.

.

.

.

**Elle se gratte contre les murs  
In the closet, in the halls  
Elle vient me réveiller et je ne peux la contrôler.  
Cachée sous le lit, dans mon corps, dans ma tête  
Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver de cela, y mettre une fin ? **

.

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

.

Heureusement que le samedi à Poudlard était calme. Surtout dans cette partie du château. Le silence faisait un bien énorme, juste entendre ses chaussures claquer sur les pavets froids et dur.

Une brise légère passa sur mon visage, et je profitais de cet instant. C'était comme un message du destin, un signe qui me disait « Vas-y fonce, c'est ta chance ! »

Ginny Weasley apparut dans mon champ de vision. Elle aussi voulait probablement étudier à la bibliothèque. Mais elle était bien sur mon chemin. Un sourire fugace apparut sur mes lèvres. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Eh ! Mais c'est la petite rousse des Serpents que je vois là !

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas apprécié ma remarque, mais c'était le but, ma chère.

- Que me veut une citrouille avariée ?

Je m'approchai d'elle à une distance raisonnable tout en étant assez prêt pour tenir une conversation discrète.

- La citrouille voudrait savoir si vous avanciez bien pour les Rising Star.

Elle prit un sourire narquois, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et pourquoi voudrait-elle le savoir ? Pense-t-elle avoir une chance contre les Serpents ?

Je pouffai l'espace un instant. Si seulement elle savait que mes attentions envers elle n'étaient pas du tout tournées vers la musique. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade.

- Nous verrons bien, dis-je en m'approchant plus près d'elle. Peut-être que les citrouilles et les serpents peuvent partager bien plus que leurs envies de battre les autres.

Ginny mis les poings sur les hanches. Elle essayait de dissimuler un sourire, mais c'était peine perdue. Je l'avais bien observé ces derniers temps. Malgré un fort tempérament, elle était cruellement en manque d'attentions de la part de la gente masculine. Cho lui volait la vedette.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, fit-elle cinglante.

C'était un air qu'elle se donnait. Elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était forte pour mieux dissimuler ses véritables sentiments. Je l'avais déjà percée à jour.

Croyait-elle que j'étais tombé à Serpentard par un simple hasard ? Bien sur que non, en dépit de mon intelligence et de ma sagesse, j'étais dans les cachots des serpents. J'étais vil et rusé. J'arrivais à mes fins. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je l'avais.

- Que dis-tu d'aller discuter avec moi un instant ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? Répliqua-t-elle amusée.  
- Ne paraît pas bête, nous savons que ce n'est pas toi, dis-je d'une voix douce. Je t'ai bien observé.

Un air déterminé apparut dans mes iris. J'étais focalisé sur elle.

Ma main prit une de ses mèches rousses, l'enroulant autour de mes doigts.

- En quoi m'as-tu observé ? Pour chercher des informations que tu pourrais utiliser contre nous ?  
-Toujours aussi méfiante ? Ne prend pas tout à mal. Je te regardais pour bien autre chose.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et le tour était joué. Ginny baissa les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi répliquer face à moi. Je lui doucement la main, l'emmenant à travers les couloirs. Elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir, mais je sentais qu'elle restait sur ses gardes, ses pas calés sur les miens.

Avec le pouce, je caressai sa paume que tenais fermement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'échappe. Je l'amenai dans le parc, sous un grand arbre, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Accio Synthé.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'objet apparut devant moi. Je jetai quelques sorts dessus, pour que le son soit ajusté. Je commençai à jouer. Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans les airs. Je ne quittais pas Ginny des yeux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux apprendre ? Lui demandais-je.

Sans attendre sa répondre, je repris sa main avec tendresse et l'amenai devant moi, posant ses doigts sur les touches blanches. Je savais que notre soudaine proximité la gênait, mais c'était le but de la manœuvre.

Je lui appris quelques notes, qu'elle exécuta à merveille. Une des mes mains se posa sur son épaule pendant que je regardais les notes qu'elle faisait en boucle. Mes doigts descendirent lentement le long de son dos, se posant sur sa taille. La rouquine était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cela se lisait à sa manière de jouer. Son bras était tremblant. Pour ma part, cette situation m'amusait au plus profond.

Enfin, peux-tu te rendre compte de la jubilation que je prends avec toi ? Comme tu as joué à faire souffrir mon amie.

Non, certainement pas.

- Tu es très douée, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Je la sentais défaillir.

- En plus d'être mignonne, tu apprends très vite. Je suis sur que tu pourrais faire pleins d'autres choses avec ton talent.

Elle se crispa, comprenant probablement le double sens de ma phrase. Néanmoins, je voulais la rassurer, je n'étais pas comme elle le pensait.

- La cuisine, la peinture, le Quidditch.  
- Toi aussi, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Mais où était donc la Ginny si forte que j'avais eu en face de moi il y a une heure dans ce couloir ? Où avait-elle disparue ?

Finalement, les femmes étaient toutes pareilles : ne pensant qu'à l'amour. C'était d'une niaiserie sans nom. Je m'avançai vers elle, avec mes sombres pensées et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Un acte

simple, mais une action qui voulait la prévenir de mes attentions. Elle se retourna et me fit pleinement face.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la rouquine avait déjà fondu sur mes lèvres. Elle me força à m'assoir, le dos contre l'arbre, et elle plaçait à califourchon sur les genoux. Je ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Cela n'était pas prévu. Pas si tôt. La Gryffondor se stoppa, comprenant mon refus.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Fit-elle.

Mon regard quitta le sien. Ma main passa dans ses cheveux, puis son épaule, son dos, sa taille caressant avec légèreté le tissu de son uniforme.

- Davantage te connaître, mais peut-être pas tout de suite dans ce sens-là, dis-je.

Elle m'avait surpris à agir comme ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne put se retenir de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. J'étais agréablement surpris de ce que je découvrais encore dans sa personnalité.

- Peut-être pas maintenant, lui dis-je entre deux baisers.

Allais-je aimer cette façon de venger Hermione ?

.

.

.

**Je la ressens en profondeur...  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je déteste ce que je suis devenu, le cauchemar ne fait que commencer.  
Je me sens comme un monstre **

.

.

.

**Pansy**

.

.

.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? Tout simplement, me demanda Luna.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Ca ne te coûte rien. On sait tous que sa réponse sera oui.

- Pas sûr. Il connaît mes mauvais cotés, soufflais-je en détournant le regard de mon amie.

Luna posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule.

- Toute l'école a déjà vue qu'il était amoureux de toi.

Eh bien moi non. Blaise ne pouvait pas m'aimer. Il avait vu à quoi je ressemblais vraiment. Une alcoolique, une trouillarde, une lâche et une belle salope. Non, je n'avais aucune chance. Il était si gentil, attentionné, patient. Ce genre là n'était pas fait pour moi.

- Tu sais, me dit Luna pour me réveiller de mes débats intérieurs, je crois qu'il a déjà vu toutes tes qualités et tes défauts, il sait comment tu es, et il t'aime depuis un bon moment. Il serait partit depuis longtemps sinon.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux …

- Et toi depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? Me demanda soudainement la Serdaigle.  
- Heu … Je …

Et voilà que je mettais à bafouiller comme une collégienne, devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate. Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, comment avait-elle fait pour lire aussi facilement en moi ?

- Tu devrais vraiment lui demander. Ca fait depuis ta première année qu'il voudrait sortir avec toi.

Elle me sourit affectueusement. Le vent se leva soudainement en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Une nuée d'oiseau s'envola de la forêt interdit qui s'étendait au loin.

Un nuage bougea, laissant apparaître un rayon de lumière. Les changements étaient probablement arrivés. Il était temps.

.

.

.

**Ma face cachée, je la garde secrète, cachée sous les verrous  
Je la garde en cage mais je ne peux la contrôler  
Parce que si je la laisse sortir, il va me déchirer, me briser.  
Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver de cela, y mettre une fin ? **

.

.

.

**Blaise**

.

.

.

Si j'avais demandé à Hermione de m'accompagner dans les nombreux et silencieux couloirs de Poudlard, c'était uniquement pour parler.  
Elle seule pouvait comprendre les déceptions que provoquait ce sentiment si horrible : l'amour.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser à propos de Pansy. Elle pouvait se montrer démonstrative avec moi et l'instant d'après se renfermer comme une huitre. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé comprendre avec son comportement ? Que je lui faisais peur ? Qu'aimer lui faisait peur ? Ou que tout simplement, elle ne voulait pas être en ma compagnie ?

Pourtant, elle m'avait embrassé. Ca, je ne l'avais pas rêvé.

Dans ces moments-là, j'avais besoin d'une aide extérieur. Les filles étaient si compliquées à suivre. Le plus souvent.

- Tu voulais me parler de Pansy, je suppose ? Demanda la chanteuse.  
- Tu supposes bien, fis-je dans un sourire.

Hermione s'arrêta dans le couloir, et je fis de même. Elle semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'important, tout en pesant le pour et le contre de cette information. Finalement, sa balance pencha pour la révélation.

- C'est juste que … Laisse lui du temps. Tu la connais, elle n'a jamais eu de vraie relation. Elle ne comprend même pas l'amour.

Je la coupai.

- Je sais déjà tout ça ! Mais enfin merde quoi.

Sans me contrôler, mon ton montait. J'en avais assez d'espérer tout en sachant que ce serait vain. Tout en sachant qu'elle me laissait avec mon amour à sens unique comme elle savait si bien le faire auparavant. Parfois, je me disais que j'étais mieux seul.

- Pansy, je l'aime véritablement, tout en connaissant tout d'elle. Et la côtoyer m'a montré que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'était pas un simple béguin. Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ça ? Pourquoi ne comprend-elle pas …

Hermione fut surprise par mes dires. Mais c'était la vérité. Mon amour pour cette fille était inconditionnel.

J'aimerais guérir de cette maladie, mais mon cœur n'en avait jamais trouvé le moyen.

- Tu sais … Elle est en train d'évoluer, de prendre en compte certaines choses. Pansy tient à toi.

Hermione s'avança vers moi, écartant ses bras de manière enfantine en souriant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de foncer dans son étreinte. C'était une bouée de sauvetage. La chanteuse était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler de tout ça, qui me comprenais sans juger.

Elle m'écoutait, me conseillait. Mon esprit se noie doucement dans les abymes, mais elle le relève une nouvelle fois. En un regard, elle sait me calmer, par une seule parole, me sentir apaisé. J'avais toujours vu cette fille comme intelligente et stupide. Deux choses pourtant contraires, mais qui se mariait inlassablement la concernant. Intelligente pour tout ce qu'elle faisait, sa façon d'être. Et stupide pour le boulet qu'elle trainait derrière elle, son ex.

Mais je comprenais que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose que nous pouvions commander à notre guise. Si je n'avais pas choisis d'aimer Pansy, elle ne l'avait pas fait également. . Nous continuâmes notre route, sans chercher le moindre itinéraire précis. Peut-être plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Je savais plus.

Hermione me raccompagna jusqu'aux cachots. Elle savait que j'avais besoin d'encore réfléchir, seul, et sans prendre le risque de croiser Pansy. Je prononçai le mot de passe, prêt à m'engouffrer dans l'entre des serpents.

- Blaise.

Sa petite voix enfantine revint à la surface et je compris ses intentions dans un sourire. Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. J'étais aussi pour elle un point d'encrage. Une manière de se calmer, de faire le point. De reprendre le dessus sur ces choses que l'on ressentait sans vouloir y mettre un nom.

Je n'entendis pas les pas qui s'approchaient de nous, Je ne sentis pas une poigne me tenir le col et le poing qui s'enfonçait dans mon nez. Je ne vis pas ce visage fou me fixer avec haine.  
Draco Malfoy se tenait devant moi, pendant que je chutais lourdement sur le sol. Le cri d'Hermione suspendu par le temps.

- Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Me dit-il.

L'ordre claqua.

Une menace claire envers moi. Lui aussi devait se haïr profondément pour ce qu'il ressentait. Sa jalousie était logique, je tenais la femme qu'il aimait dans mes bras. Celle qui l'avait plaqué, celle de qu'il pensait être détesté.

Draco avait peur de se faire haïr par Hermione, mais n'avait certainement pas pu retenir le coup. C'était une pulsion incontrôlable.

- Non mais t'es malade !

Elle cria cela tout en se posant à coté de moi. Je souris en voyant Malfoy brûler sous la jalousie qui le consumait encore davantage par ce geste.  
Il rêvait de m'en foutre un second. Je me remis debout, tenant mon nez pour éviter que le sang ne tâche mes vêtements.

- Ca va aller Mione, dis-je doucement.

L'autre Serpentard s'avança vers moi, ses yeux voilés par une colère sans nom. J'avais touché le point sensible en l'appelant ainsi. Draco ne pouvait plus se contrôler.  
Hermione se plaça entre nous, tenant fermement la main de son ex petit-ami, l'empêchant de me blesser encore plus.

- Bon … Ben moi je vais y aller.

Je leur fis un geste de main et me dépêchais d'entrer dans ma salle commune avant que l'autre fou ne me suive.

.

.

.

.

**Je la sens en profondeur  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je déteste ce que je suis devenue  
Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer**

.

.

.

**Hermione **

.

.

.

C'est avec une haine innommable que mon regard quitta la porte des Serpents pour se figer dans les yeux de Draco.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'es un grand malade ! Va te faire soigner. De quel droit tu fais ça ? Espèce de gamin, profiteur, manipulateur, égocentrique petit Serpentard de merde !

J'y étais clairement aller fort en me défoulant sur lui. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Frapper Blaise. Il venait de perdre sa mère, et ce connard venait de le cogner sans aucune raison valable.

Toute colère avait disparu de ses yeux bleus en pleins désarroi. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

- Je … Excuse-moi, c'est juste que …  
- Que quoi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'amuses à passer tes nerfs sur mes amis ?  
- Il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Clamait-il à présent sur de lui.

Je postais encore davantage à sa hauteur, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Ne touche pas à mes amis.

Une réplique cinglante et claire qui le déstabilisa quelques instants, avant de reprendre son masque de froideur.

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu les connais à peine. Alors que moi si ! On sortait ensemble.

Ses propos me laissèrent sans voix. Il avait osé.

Lui ne m'avait jamais fait confiance. Et ce prétentieux osait.

- Ne mélange pas tout, dis-je. Ils ne seront jamais toi, ils ne trahiraient pas. Ils ne sont jamais venus vers moi juste pour obtenir gloires et mérites. Comme lui l'avait fait.

Son regard quittait le mien. Des regrets passaient dans ses prunelles, mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire.

- Je comptais te l'avouer. Mais ça t'aurais blessé et tu m'aurais quitté. J'avais … peur de ça.

Je pouffais.

C'était réussi.

-Tu avais deviné juste pour une fois. Mais ces douces pensées ne t'empêchait pas de flirter avec la Delacour.

Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir immédiatement pour parler, mais il la referma aussi sec. Draco se tordit les mains, se les passaient ensuite dans ses cheveux blonds. Son regard me fuyait. La vérité fait mal hein ?

Tant mieux pour toi. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser comme ça ? Impunément. Non, tous cela aurait été trop facile.

Tes regrets me font sourire, tes doutes me fascinent, Tout me plaît dans tes tourments.  
C'est le pire des sentiments que tu ressens, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce serait mensonge de dire que je ne t'aimais plus. Mais la colère avait prit le dessus. Dans un ultime geste, je m'avançais vers toi. Prenant mon courage, je t'embrasse. Pour moi, se sera le dernier. Posant mes lèvres sur les tiennes, avec un délice défendu. Tu réponds immédiatement, profitant comme moi de ce moment éphémère.

Tu sais aussi. Ca ne durera pas.

Et comme pour marquer cet instant dans ta mémoire, tes mains se collent à mes hanches. Caressant ensuite mon dos, mon ventre, mes épaules. Resserrant ta prise comme si tu avais peur que je m'envole.

Tes lèvres ne veulent plus me quitter. Tes bras m'emprisonnent. Tout n'est pas si simple dans la vie.

Rien n'est simple et acquis.

Quittant ma bouche, tes lèvres embrassent mes joues, mon cou, chaque parcelle de peau que tu peux avoir. Je sens ton souffle et ne peux retenir un frisson.

- Hermione, pardon. Si tu savais comme je regrette, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Ma main se glisse sur sa joue doucement, relevant son visage, plantant ses yeux bleus sur moi.

- Moi aussi je le suis, désolée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir cru.

Je me défais de son étreinte et quitte le couloir, remontant dans les quartiers des Gryffondor.

Je n'allais pas tout de suite passer de la fosse aux lions à l'antre des serpents.

.

.

.

**Il se cache dans le noir, ses dents sont des lames de rasoirs.  
Il n'y a pas d'issue pour moi, elle veut mon âme, elle veut mon cœur.  
Personne ne peut m'entendre crier, peut être ce n'est qu'un rêve,  
Ou alors c'est au fond de moi**

**Stop this monster**

.

.

.

Lorsque Blaise entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il fut tout de suite interpellé par Pansy. Elle poussa un cri strident en le voyant, une main sur son visage, rempli de sang.

La guitariste l'emmena dans une des salles de bain, préparant de quoi le soigner. Elle avait toujours sur elle quelques ingrédients pour une potion de guérison. Blaise lui avait directement signalé qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Après avoir bu la potion de la blonde, son nez cessa les effluves de sang.

Pansy poussa un soupir de soulagement, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça.

Le batteur ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire faire surface.

- C'est encore pire quand je joue au Quidditch, tu sais.

Pansy le donna un coup léger sur la tête.

- C'est n'est pas drôle.

Les mains du jeune homme était toujours placé sur ses échanges, suite à leur embrassade soudaine. Mais là, ses doigts tremblèrent. Ils étaient trop proches. La blonde le sentit directement quand son corps se figea par la suite.

- Blaise … commença-t-elle.

Son regard se détourna de lui, mal à l'aise. Pansy mis ses bras autour de la taille du Serpentard, se rapprochant inexorablement de lui, scellant les derniers espaces dans un baiser.

- Ne me quitte pas, dit-elle.

.

.

.

**Je la sens en profondeur...  
C'est juste sous la peau  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre  
Je dois perdre le contrôle, c'est quelque chose de radical  
Je dois avouer que je me sens comme un monstre **

.

.

.

Les Mudsude Snake étaient en pleine jubilation. Leur potion de confusion était enfin prête.

Les Rising Star n'attendaient plus qu'eux et leur victoire. Mais malgré tous leurs sourires de vengeance, deux membres se regardaient encore plus intensément. En un seul coup d'oeil, ils s'étaient compris.

Plus que quelques mois.

.

.

.

**I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I've gotta lose control  
I feel like a monster **

.

.

.

* * *

Pour tout ceux qui ont remarqué le nom des chapitres dans la liste déroulante, je suis sur que vous pensiez à : " l'habit ne fait pas le moine mais il ouvre les portes du monastère ".

Eh bien non :)


	10. Les

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

**Kiwoo** : Ah merci ! Oui, je sais, j'ai de très bons gouts musicaux. *se vante* x)

C'est toujours difficile de se retrouver dans cette situation, on est partagé entre deux choix radicalement différent, sans savoir lequel sera le bon. Bon, Draco ne l'a pas vraiment trompé hein ... Mais il doit quand même se faire pardonner. Et n'oublions pas que cela reste un DM/HG o/

Si tu aimes bien cette Luna, alors ça voudrait dire que j'ai bien réussis mes personnages. J'ai voulu en faire quelqu'un de louche, plus ou moins x)

La vengeance n'est jamais une solution, j'espère que Théodore le comprendras !

Merci pour ta review et au prochain chapitre :)

**Katie1612** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite continua toujours à te plaire :)

**Han** : Helloww ! Mais c'est déjà hyper bien d'écrire des poèmes, il n'y a pas tout le monde qui est capable de le faire (moi non par exemple T.T)

C'est sur que pour une fiction, il faut bien y réfléchir avant de la mettre en place. Il faut y passer du temps à l'imaginer, l'écrire, la relire, la corriger etc ... Mais ça doit plus un plaisir qu'une torture :)  
Merci pour ta review en tout cas, et au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Attention LEMON dans ce chapitre.

**Âmes non perverses, s'abstenir !**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Evanescence – Bring Me To Life**

.

.

.

**Comment peux-tu lire à travers mes yeux comme à travers des portes ouvertes ?  
Te menant au plus profond de moi  
Lorsque je suis devenue si engourdie, sans âme  
Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid  
Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le retrouver et que tu le ramènes à la maison **

.

.

.

Blaise, Pansy et Théodore entrèrent tous les trois dans les cachots. Ils venaient de finir une répétition avec le groupe ce soir là, et rentraient ensemble pour une des première fois. D'ordinaire Théo les abandonnait en cours de route et allait à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la salle commune était plongée dans le silence.

Draco et Victor étaient également présent, les toisant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux groupes se faisaient face. D'un coté, trois membres des Pumpkin Crush, de l'autre deux des Mudsude Snake.  
Ils s'étaient déjà croisé, mais jamais tous ensemble dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Habituellement, les deux groupes répétaient séparément et rentraient à des heures différentes.

Pour les Pumpkin, Pansy était placée au milieu des garçons, vêtue d'un legging noir faux-cuir, un haut long vert foncé, des bottines à talons, des bracelets argentés à ses bras, croisés contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux châtains clairs relevés en un chignon rapide.  
A sa gauche, Blaise avait un jeans gris délavé, et un tee-shirt noir assez serré pour deviner une musculature parfaite. Des baskets au pieds, davantage pratique pour la batterie. Tout à droite, Théodore. Faisant plus attention à son look, le jeune homme portait un jeans noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons dévoilant son collier en argent. Il avait également mis des lunettes, grosses et carrés. Le genre qui donnait l'air d'être séducteur plutôt qu'intelligent.

Le contraste se faisait parfaitement avec Draco et Victor, vêtu tous deux en noir. Chemises, pantalons et chaussures italiennes.  
Les citrouilles en auraient presque rit dans une autre situation. Des parfaits jumeaux, aucune originalité.

Se regardant de loin avec haine.

.

.

.

**(Wake me up)  
****Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(I can't wake up)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(Save me)  
Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
(Wake me up)  
Ordonne à mon sang de couler  
(I can't wake up)  
Avant que je sois détruite  
(Save me)  
Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue **

.

.

.

Hermione et Luna quittèrent la répétition ensemble, traversant les couloirs en discutant de leur prochaine chanson, lorsqu'une voix masculine les arrêta dans leur progression.

- Hey ! Les filles.

Se stoppant, elles remarquèrent que plusieurs garçons leur faisaient signe de venir.

- Que fait-on ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

- Ils sont de ma maison, chuchota la seconde.

Voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, les trois inconnus se dirigèrent dans leur direction.

- Salut, vous êtes les Pumpkin non ? La chanteuse et la guitariste ? Demanda le premier.

- Bassiste, répliqua Luna d'un ton froid en leur donnant néanmoins la réponse à leurs interrogations.

Le premier des garçons s'avança davantage, ses yeux marrons les fixant avec un sourire. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et brun. Plutôt mignon.

- Voici Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein, dit-il en présentant ses amis Serdaigle.

Le premier, souriant les salua de la main. Une coiffure au bol, cheveux brun et des yeux noirs.

Le second, plus mystérieux et froid, ne fit aucun geste vers elles. Ses cheveux court et blond, ressemblant davantage à de la paille. De grand yeux vert, fixant Hermione de haut en bas.

- Et moi c'est Mickael Corner, enchanté, fit-il en ramenant les attentions des filles vers lui.

.

.

.

**Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque  
****Tu ne peux pas me laisser  
****Respire en moi et rends-moi réelle  
Ramène-moi à la vie**

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

Ses trois garçons étaient vraiment étrange. Ils nous firent la conversation dans les couloirs de Poudlard, puis nous montèrent avec eux dans la tour d'astronomie.  
Luna et moi passions un bon moment en leur compagnie. Ils étaient drôle et avaient de la conversation.  
J'appris que Terry Boot se passionnait de photographie, et que le père de Mickael Corner était manager et qu'il comptait suivre ses traces. Ils avaient annoncé cela avec une certaine fierté.

Cependant à coté d'eux, se tenait Anthony Goldstein. Leur parfait opposé.  
Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou alors le blond ne s'adressait qu'à moi. Cela me mettait très mal à l'aise. Mais étrangement, il me faisait penser à Draco. Sa couleur de cheveux aidait grandement. Mais c'était surtout son regard, distant et inexpressif.

Il était étrange, et en même temps me fascinait.

Pendant que mon amie parlait avec Terry et Mickael, je surpris le regard du troisième. Il me fixait avec intensité, et ne semblait pas s'en cacher le moins du monde.

- Tu es très mignonne, me dit-il sans détour.

Ma bouche en fut bloquée. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre.  
Le Serdaigle s'avança vers moi, sans quitter mon regard, et m'embrassa. Doucement et simplement.

Mon esprit ne faisait même plus de distinction. Je voyais Draco dans ses prunelles.  
Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait, malgré tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait. Mes sentiments pour lui n'égalerait jamais ceux que je pourrais ressentir pour Anthony.

Je me retirais.

- Désolée, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

- Je sais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes. Scellant ce baiser, ne sachant pas ou il allait me menait.  
Il n'y avait rien de mal à se laisser aller parfois. Ne penser à rien.

- Mione.

Luna me ramena à la réalité. Ils fallaient qu'on parte, il était tard.

.

.

.

**(Wake me up)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(I can't wake up)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(Save me)  
Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
(Wake me up)  
Ordonne à mon sang de couler  
(I can't wake up)  
Avant que je sois détruite  
(Save me)  
Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue **

.

.

.

Une ombre s'agitait dans les sous-sol de Poudlard. Elle se déplaçait entre les différents chaudrons entreposés. Tournant un potions dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajoutant des ingrédients, coupant les plantes, lisant les manuels et pestait quand cela ratait.

Une fumée rouge sortit soudainement d'un des chaudrons.  
L'ombre sourit, la potion venait de réussir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny Weasley. La rouquine était pâle, ses traits tirés. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine se maquiller ou de se coiffer correctement.

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme sortit de la pénombre, sans arrêter son travail néanmoins.  
La Gryffondor alla dans sa direction, le regardant s'activer dans cette salle lugubre et froide. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'un des récipients. Un liquide verdâtre et puant trônait à l'intérieur. Ginny fit la grimace.

- Celle-ci est ratée, dit-elle.

Le Serpentard soupira. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé.

- Que veux-tu ?

La rouquine soupira tout en se rapprochant de lui.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir le trouver. Elle aurait tout aussi bien put demander à Victor ou Cho. Quoique non ... Ils n'étaient pas connu pour faire preuve de camaraderie, de gentillesse ou de patience avec elle.

- Tu ... Es-ce que .. Enfin c'est ...

Draco roula des yeux devant le bégaiement de la jeune femme.

- Viens en aux faits, je n'ai pas toute la journée, soupira-t-il.

- Es-ce qu'on est ami tous les deux ?

Le Serpentard aurait pu s'étouffer.  
Il stoppa ses activités et se retourna vers elle. Lui faisant face, il arqua un sourcil, croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Les Mudsude Snake n'étaient pas connu pour être amis entre eux.

- J'avais besoin des conseils de quelqu'un ... Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser, dit-elle de moins en moins sur de sa décision. C'est ... Non rien, laisse tomber,

Ginny se tourna, se dirigeant à pas rapide vers la porte.

- Attends, soupira Draco.

Voilà à présent qu'il devenait sentimental.  
Il présenta une chaise à la jeune femme, montrant qu'il était là pour l'écouter dans ses problèmes personnels.

- Merci, fit-elle.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, ne sachant pas vraiment par ou commencer.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien ce qu'on fait.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la potion. Tu sais, les citrouilles ne méritent pas ça. On pourrait la jouer équitable pour une fois. Et puis, j'aime bien un de leur membre, ils ne sont pas si horrible que le dit Victor.

Le Serpentard écarquilla son regard sous ses révélations.

Rising Star était dans un mois, la potion de confusion était bientôt prête et elle venait maintenant avec ses états d'âmes ? Il aurait pu éclater de rire si la rouquine n'avait pas air si grave. Ses yeux semblaient absents.

- On ne peut plus reculer, Ginny, dit-il calmement.

Elle ricana face à cette évidence.

- Je n'ai même pas envie d'y participer. Tu sais, la batterie, je ne compte pas en faire mon métier. C'est une passion. J'ai d'autre projet dans la vie. Ce n'est qu'un concours.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de continuer cette conversation et se pencha à nouveau sur son travail.

.

.

.

**Ramène-moi à la vie  
J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur  
Ramène-moi à la vie**

.

.

.

**Blaise **

.

.

.

Un mois que je sortais avec Pansy. Trente et un jours de pur bonheur.  
J'en devenais niais, c'était déplorable.

Elle avait arrêté de boire et de se droguer. C'était dur au début. Mais elle avait mis toute sa confiance en moi, et naturellement je faisais tout pour qu'elle s'en sorte. J'étais de plus en plus amoureux. Cela faisait six an et demi que j'attendais ce dénouement. Je ne l'avais jamais espéré. C'était tellement improbable. Et pourtant, Pansy était bien là.

Ma main frôla son visage. Elle dormait dans ses bras, si paisiblement. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et son regard plongea dans le mien. Elle sourit. Mes mains encadrèrent son visage et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Faire l'amour avec Pansy était le moment le plus merveilleux que j'ai vécu. Bien entendu, je savais tout d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait, sa réputation de fille facile. Mais j'étais passé au dessus de tout ça. J'avais explosé plusieurs mecs qui avait osé mal lui parler. Personne ne lui ferait du tord en ma présence. Et tant pis si elle partait du jour au lendemain. Je lui avais dis, si elle m'abandonnait je ne lui en voudrait pas. Tout en sachant que moi je ne pourrais pas le faire. C'était une chose que je sentais au fond de moi, Je le savais. C'était une évidence.  
Je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Sa main se crispa dans les couvertures.  
Je lui avais dis qu'elle ne serait jamais obligé de me répondre. Que tant qu'elle était prêt de moi, peu m'importait.

.

.

.

**Gelée de l'intérieur sans ta présence  
Without your love  
Seulement toi peut représenter la vie à travers la mort **

.

.

.

**Théodore**

.

.

.

C'est en voyant Ron Weasley à l'autre bout du couloir que j'avais pris l'option « fuite ». Ce crétin me suivait partout que ça en devenait très vite pesant de me cacher à chaque détour de couloir. J'avais finis par connaître Poudlard et ses moindres recoins par cœur.

- Nott !

Je retenais difficilement les différents noms d'oiseaux qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche. Ce rouquin n'allait donc jamais me lâcher.

- Je sais que tu m'entends !

Bien évidement imbécile.

Je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je lui parles. Et pour quoi ? Lui dire que s'était foutu pour qu'il sort avec Pansy ? Une grimace apparut sur mon visage. Ses pas se rapprochèrent de moi et je n'avais pas encore décider de mon repli stratégique.

- Nott !

- QUOI ?!

- Ah bah quand même, ronchonna-t-il.

Il en a des bonnes lui.

Le rouquin se posta devant moi, tout sourire. J'avais envie de fuir à nouveau.

- Alors ça avance ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Écoute, pour le moment elle a un mec.

Il déglutit.

- Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus.

Sur ce, je le planta là et me dépêcha de filer le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Je laissais Pansy et Blaise de coté et ne pensait plus qu'à une seule personne, Hermione.

Dans quelques instants, j'avais un rendez-vous avec Ginny Weasley.  
Je me servais d'elle pour la vengeance, c'était indéniable. Mais également, j'appréciais la voir. Bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas encore touché, je n'oserais pas et je n'étais pas ce genre de mec. Elle devait prendre ça pour un signe de respect mais c'était juste que je n'avais pas envie d'être encore plus faible. Je m'étais déjà attachée à elle et lui faire l'amour aurait sans doute augmenté mes sentiments. Pas que je l'aime, entendons-nous bien.

Je me dirigeais vers le parc. Nos escapades se faisaient sous le grand arbre au fond du parc, prêt des serres. Le même endroit ou je l'avais emmené la toute première fois.

- Salut.

Elle était là, assise, lisant un livres sur les potions. Se tournant vers moi, elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire.

- Tu lis quoi ? Demandais-je.

- C'est pour un devoir, la potion de confusion.

Je pris place à coté d'elle, posant mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu saurais comment annuler ses effets ? Me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

J'avais beau être Serpenard, je n'étais pas un as en potion. Surtout les compliqués comme celle-ci. C'est donc par la négative que je lui répondis.  
Elle sembla déçue, mais se reprit vite.

- Tu devrais l'apprendre, ça pourrait toujours servir, fit-elle rayonnante.

Probablement, l'un des prochain devoir de Rogue. Mais j'avais d'autres choses à pensée que ce prof aux cheveux gras. Mon regard plongea dans ses yeux avec envie. Un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres dans un moue des plus exquise.  
Je l'embrassais sans pouvoir me retenir.

Les mains de Ginny se noyèrent dans mes cheveux, tandis que les miennes passèrent sous le haut de son uniforme. Mes doigts arrêtèrent leur ascension quand je toucha son soutien-gorge. Elle grogna de frustration.

- Il n'y a personne, souffla-t-elle.

Ginny se positionna à califourchon sur moi, prenant mes mains avec force et les posa sur ses fesses. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Je ne pouvais plus réfléchit correctement. Mes mains étaient sur ... Je n'osais pas même le penser. Mes doigts passèrent sous sa jupe délicatement. J'allais goûter au fruit interdit.

Au diable les belles pensées. Ginny allait être tout à moi.

Je caressa ses fesses tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Elle glissa ses mains sur mon torse, jusqu'à mon pantalon, dont elle défi la ceinture. Elle plongea vers les dernières barrières que j'avais instauré dans ma tête. Elle avait prit mon sexe en pleine main, qui durcit sous le plaisir qu'elle lui produisait. Mon esprit se vida. Mes doigts se faufilèrent sous sa culotte, tout en l'enlevant rapidement. Je tenais sa nuque en l'embrassant, et mon index entra en elle. Ginny gémit dans ma bouche et je savais que je ne pouvais pas me retenir plus longtemps.

- Oh putain.

Mon corps se souleva face au plaisir évidement qu'elle me procurait. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres pendant qu'elle dégageait mon pantalon et mes sous-vêtements. Mes mains tenaient ses hanches, la soulevant au dessus de moi.

- Maintenant, dit-elle.

Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ma bouche, Ginny venait de s'asseoir sur mon sexe rempli de désir. Mon corps s'arqua. Mes doigts filèrent sous sa chemise, empoignant sa poitrine avec envie. Elle bougeait de plus en plus vite, rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses long cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos.  
Non, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire plus longtemps. Mes mains empoignèrent ses hanches, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements. D'un geste, je la tourna, me positionnant au dessus d'elle.

- A mon tour, lui chuchotais-je.

Je la coucha dans l'herbe, prenant ses jambes et les calant sur mes épaules. Je repris la pénétration la ou elle l'avait laissé, m'enfonçant encore davantage en elle. Le regard de Ginny partit sous le plaisir.

- Théo, plus vite.

Ces paroles, prononçait avec une telle douceur et une telle supplication me firent perdre la raison. Allant encore davantage dans la vitesse, m'enfonçant encore et encore. Mes coups de reins se firent plus dur. J'étais en train de faire l'amour à Ginny, en plein milieu du parc. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre dans cette situation plus qu'explicite. Mon désir augmenta à cette pensée.

Je me relâchais en elle quelques minutes plus tard. N'ayant plus la force de se rhabiller, je le fis pour elle. Ginny m'ouvra ses bras et me nichais avec plaisir à l'intérieur. Le sommeil nous prit rapidement.

Finalement, mes sentiments pour elle étaient bien présent. Je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Pas de l'amour, mais une énorme affection. L'envie de la garder prêt de moi et de la protéger.

.

.

.

**Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été prisonnier de cette illusion  
Maintenu dans les ténèbres alors que tu étais en face de moi  
C'est comme si que j'avais dormi durant un millier d'années  
Je dois ouvrir les yeux**

**Sans une pensées, sans une voix, sans une âme  
Ne me laisse pas mourir ici  
****There must be something more**

.

.

.

Un mois s'était écoulé.

Pansy et Blaise continuaient à être ensemble. Théodore et Ginny restaient secret. Harry et Luna se voyaient dans les salles de classe vides.

Mais le couple qui avait surprit, c'était Hermione et Anthony Goldstein.  
Draco l'avait découvert et n'avait même pas menacé le jeune homme. Fait des plus étrange, Et cela avait fait mal à la Gryffondor, sans raison.  
Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ses sentiments pour le Serdaigle n'était que factice, Hermione ne voyait qu'en lui un remplaçant au Serpentard.

Pansy lui ouvrit les yeux très vite. Lui faisant comprend qu'Anthony n'était pas pour lui. Une dispute avait suivit rapidement. Mais la jeune femme réalisa que son amie avait raison. Hermione lui fit donc ses adieux le jour avant les Rising Star.

C'était donc le Jour J.

Chaque membre des Pumpkin Crush s'étaient préparés avec soin.

La chanteuse, vêtue d'une robe rouge et noir s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux et s'ouvrait sur un décolté plongeant pour découvrir un fin collier en or.  
Elle avait mis des bottes rouge sang à talon plat et qui montait jusqu'à demi-mollet. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffé dans des boucles parfaites, tombant le long de son dos avec élégance.

La guitariste prit place à ses cotés, une main sur son épaule qui se voulait rassurante.

Pansy était habillée d'un jeans zébré, des chaussures à talons aiguilles et d'un débardeur simple noir. Quelques bracelets recouvraient ses bras ainsi qu'une paire de mitaine. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été relevé par un queue de cheval. La jeune femme s'était fait également une frange droite, mettant en valeur ses yeux maquillé en noir.

La bassiste les rejoint, souriante. Elle avait mis une jupe blanche, bouffante. Des collants bleu clair à trous, un tee-shirt simple avec une citrouille dessiné dessus et des baskets noir à ses pieds.  
Pour la coiffure, elle avait opté pour un chignon serré. Ses yeux maquillés d'un far à paupière bleu foncé et du crayon noir.

Le batteur avait revêtu un pantalon noir et un haut sans manche de la même couleur. Cela ferait certainement baver les filles présentent dans la salle.  
Théodore avait également décidé de la jouer classe et simple, Une chemise noir et un slim gris serré accompagné d'une paire de converse.

Les garçons prirent place à coté d'elles.

Les Rising Star allait commencer.  
Dans les vestiaires, ils avaient déjà préparé le jus de citrouille, à boire avant de monter sur scène. Mais pour le moment c'était au tour des Mudsude Snake de jouer.

.

.

.

**(Wake me up)  
****Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
(I can't wake up)  
Réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
****(Save me)  
****Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
****(Wake me up)  
Ordonne à mon sang de couler  
(I can't wake up)  
Avant que je sois détruite  
(Save me)  
Sauve-moi du rien que je suis devenue **

.

.

.

**Pansy**

.

.

.

Pendant que nous attendions en tremblant dans les vestiaires, les premières paroles des Serpents vinrent à nos oreilles.

_My girl is hotter than your girl  
You know it, you know it  
My ride is sweeter than your ride  
You know it, you know it  
Don't ya wish you were us?_

_You know we own this party_  
_You know it, you know it_  
_I'm about to steal your girlfriend_  
_I'm about to knock you down_  
_Sorry but your train has left the station_  
_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_  
_Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?_

_{ Ma petite amie est plus jolie que la tienne_  
_Tu le sais, tu le sais_  
_Ma voiture est mieux que la tienne_  
_Tu le sais, tu le sais_  
_Tu n'aimerais pas être à notre place ?_

_On a gagné la partie_  
_On est les maîtres de cette ville_  
_Je vais te piquer ta petite amie_  
_Je vais te faire tomber_  
_Il est trop tard, tu n'y peux rien_  
_Tu devrais peut-être t'exiler_  
_Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici  
Je me trompe ? }_

C'était avec des paroles comme celle-ci qu'ils espéraient vraiment gagner ? Comme quoi, le ridicule ne tue pas.

La voix de Victor était fier. C'était lui qui avait écrit cette chanson. Sans aucun doute.  
A part ça, la musique était fade. Je pouffais, ils n'avaient pas d'espoir de gagner avec ça_.  
__  
__Hey what, don't you wish you were us?  
__Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?  
You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.  
You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,  
No one really likes you that much  
Don't you wish you were us?  
Yeah, don't you wish you were us?_

_{ Hé toi, tu n'aimerais pas être à notre place ?_  
_Hé toi, tu n'aimerais pas être à notre place ?_  
_Tu es un perdant, on est des gagnants_  
_Tu es ridicule, on est énormes_  
_Personne ne t'aime vraiment_  
_Tu n'aimerais pas être à notre place ? }_

Leur première chanson se termina ainsi. Les cris du public se firent entendre, en grande partie des hurlements féminins. Un des deux garçons devait avoir fait tomber sa chemise.

Mon regard se dirigea vers les autres membres du groupe, Blaise s'était niché dans mes bras, sa tête dans mon cou. Théodore et Luna semblaient imperturbables. Ils étaient dans leurs pensées tous les deux, ne réalisant sûrement pas ou nous étions.

Hermione tordait ses doigts nerveusement.  
Je poussa un soupir. Vivement que se soit à notre tour, cette tension était insoutenable.

.

Les Mudsude Snake venaient de revenir de scène et c'était enfin à notre tour. Notre groupe s'avança, et nos mains se rejoignirent rapidement pour nous donner du courage.

- On trinque, fit Théo en tenant à chacun un verre de jus de citrouille.

Je vis le sourire narquois Victor au loin, mais je décida de ne pas y prêter attention.  
Le liquide tomba droit dans ma gorge, me faisant un bien fou.

.

Nous n'étions pas encore arrivé sur scène que je sentis Luna trembler. Ce que je pris pour du stress dégénéra bien vite lorsqu'elle tomba au sol.

- Luna !

Je vis du coin de l'œil Hermione se précipiter sur elle. Blaise se tenait au mur, n'arrivant plus à marcher correctement. Théodore vomir plus loin. La chanteuse se releva, complètement pâle.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Des sueurs froides suivirent. Je me sentais affreusement mal. Ma gorge était en feu, et je courus pour vomir. Blaise essayait de me soutenir, mais il était tout aussi mal en point que nous.

Je revis dans ma tête le sourire de Victor et le silence des autres membres de son groupe.  
Mon esprit se connecta douloureusement. Le jus de citrouille.

Victor.  
Sourire.  
Jus de citrouille.  
Luna qui tombe.  
Le cri d'Hermione.  
Théo qui vomit.  
Blaise me soutient.

Victor.  
Sourire.  
Jus de citrouille.  
Empoisonnement.  
Potion.

Les enfoirés.

.

.

.

**Ramène-moi à la vie  
J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur**

**Bring me to life**

.

.

.


	11. Moines

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

**Kiwoo** : Naaaaaan ! Spoiiiiiiiiil !  
Alors le film t'as plu ? ( à part ça :) ). Je voulais effectivement laisser un peu de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre avant de poster la suite (*mode sadique on*)

Moui le chapitre précédent est passé rapidement sur différents points. C'était l'effet voulu. Vu que tu as regardé le film, tu sauras que ce n'était pas des trucs très importants. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review et je te dis à bientôt ! :)

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : Muse - Undisclosed Desires**

.

.

.

**Je sais que tu as souffert  
Mais je ne veux pas que tu te caches  
C'est froid et sans amour  
Je ne vais pas te laisser être rejetée **

.

.

.

Victor avait un sourire victorieux. Son plan avait marché à la perfection. Les citrouilles allaient perdre les Rising Star grâce à leur machination, et personne du jury ne seraient au courant, du moins pas à temps.  
Le bulgare était plus que fier. Des mois qu'il faisait cette foutue potion et leurs efforts payaient.

Cho plaça son regard sur lui, heureuse également.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pourraient se venger ainsi d'un groupe adverse. Et en plus de cela, ennemis dans la même école qu'eux. Le sourire du chanteur s'accentua.

Trop occupé à savourer son propre bonheur, il ne remarqua pas le regard de Draco Malfoy, membre de son propre groupe. Celui-ci plongea sa main dans son jeans et en sortit des fioles remplies d'un liquide rose pâle.  
Le blond fit un signe à Ginny de le suivre plus loin.

A distance suffisante de Victor, le guitariste donna deux fioles à la rouquine.

- Donne-en aux citrouilles, c'est l'anti-poison.

La batteuse trop étonnée, les prit du bout des doigts. En les regardant de plus prêt, et réalisant ce qu'elle avait dans sa main, resserra son emprise.

- Alors c'est ce que tu manigançais ? Dans les salles de potions, dit-elle en affichant un sourire radieux.

Pendant tout ce temps, Draco faisait semblant d'obéir au chanteur alors qu'en réalité il ne pensait qu'à sauver les Pumpkin Crush de la potion de confusion.  
Décidément, son amour pour la chanteuse allait le perdre.

- En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, souffla-t-il inquiet.

Ginny lui fit un signe de tête, en direction du couloir qui menait à la scène.

.

.

.

**En t'apaisant  
****Je te ferais sentir pure  
****And trust me, you can be sure**

.

.

.

**Pansy **

.

.

.

Étais-je la seule a avoir remarqué les effets d'un poison qui coulaient dans nos veines ? Le regard de Théo me fit comprendre que non.  
Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'on abandonne. La scène nous appelait, et il n'était pas question qu'on laisse tomber. On avait lutté pour en arriver là, on ne devait pas flancher.

Blaise me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna vers les escaliers, Hermione était déjà en haut, s'écroulant sur les dernières marches, Théodore nous suivait se tenant aux murs difficilement.

- Luna, soufflais-je.

La bassiste devait encore être en bas, au sol.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, et vu avec soulagement qu'elle nous suivait dans notre expédition. Il fallait tenir, encore un petit effort et nous y étions. Les Mudsude Snake allaient payer pour ça, mais pour le moment, c'était à nous d'assurer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait mis dans nos verres de jus de citrouilles, mais qu'importe, on allait leur prouver que notre détermination était largement plus forte.

J'entendis la blonde s'écrouler encore une fois derrière moi alors que nous avions tous atteint le haut des escaliers. Un grand rideau noir s'étendait devant nos yeux, nous séparant du public. Ils criaient le nom de notre groupe.  
Encore quelques pas et nous y étions.

- Attendez !

Une voix masculine nous parvint.

Draco Malfoy courait vers nous, essoufflé. Une chevelure rousse le suivait de prêt. Malgré mon regard complètement voilé par les effets de cette stupide potion, je reconnu sans peine Ginny Weasley.  
Alors quoi ? Ils venaient se délecter du spectacle ?

- Vous voulez quoi les cafards ? Cracha Blaise.

Le blond roula des yeux et continua d'avancer dans notre direction. Je le vis dire quelque chose au second membre de son groupe et pointer Théodore du doigt. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret et ils se séparèrent.

Le guitariste se pointa devant moi et me tendit une fiole rose.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je foute de ça ? Dis-je haineuse.

- C'est un antidote, dit-il calmement. Buvez-le et vous irez mieux.

Je ne lui faisais absolument pas confiance.

Au loin, Ginny força Théo à la boire en lui tenant le menton. Mes poings se crispèrent.  
Puis la rouquine l'envoya sur scène en le poussant, sous les cris des spectateurs.

.

.

.

**Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton coeur **

.

.

.

**Théodore **

.

.

.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que Ginny m'avait fait boire avant de me jeter sur la scène comme une marionnette. Mais une chose était sur, mes sueurs froides venaient de disparaître.

Mes mains se levèrent pour saluer la foule présente, et je me força à sourire.  
Il du paraître complètement crispé et faux mais les hurlements de la foule me répondirent tout de même. Plus loin, Blaise me rejoint à son tour. Il était également dans ses pensées, ne prit pas la peine de saluer le public et se rua pour s'asseoir à sa batterie.

Quand à moi, je me pencha sur mon synthé, me tenant comme je pouvais.

Ginny apparut à nouveau, tenant Luna dans ses bras. Je vis la Gryffondor aider mon amie à mettre sa basse dans des gestes méticuleux.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils nous aidaient si subitement.

Du coin de l'oeil, Draco amenait Pansy sur scène. Il fit un geste à la rouquine qui entreprit d'aider la Serpentard également.

Le public prenait cela pour une mise en scène probablement, car à chaque nouveau membre des Pumpkin était salué par des cris hystériques. C'était tant mieux, parce que bonjour pour expliquer pourquoi nous étions tous si désarticulé.

J'étais le premier a avoir prit la potion étrange des Serpents et je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux. Dans très peu de temps, les autres membres seraient à nouveau eux-même. L'espoir m'arracha un soupir ravi.

Hermione arriva à son tour, portée comme une princesse par Draco, qui fit un sourire charmeur à la foule. Les hurlements fusèrent, les fans devaient s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi en voyant cette scène plus qu'étonnante. La chanteuse semblait mal en point. Lorsqu'il la posa à terre, elle tituba avant de se rattraper de justesse au micro.

La chanson pouvait commencer, on était tous là.

.

.

.

**Tu prétends à tes amants  
Ce que tu es mauvaise et divine  
Tu es peut-être une pècheresse  
Mais ton innocence est mienne **

.

.

.

**Draco **

.

.

.

Après avoir déposé Hermione sur scène, je me positionna derrière le rideau noir.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais ?

Je me retourna et vis avec effarement que Victor se tenait à mes cotés, son regard haineux posé sur moi.

- Je n'allais pas les laissez comme ça0

Il grogna de mécontentement et m'empoigna par le col, prêt à me frapper pour ma trahison.  
Heureusement, Ginny arriva à ce moment là, empêchant son poing de dire bonjour à mon visage.

Pendant qu'ils se hurlaient dessus, mon attention se reportait sur la scène. La musique n'avait pas encore débuté. Qu'es-ce qu'ils attendaient ?  
L'antidote devant mettre plus de temps que prévu.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur avec frustration.  
Bon sang ...

J'entendis avec espoir les notes du piano de Théodore Nott s'élever dans les airs. Il devait avoir repris conscience, mais cela devait être le seul au vu du silence des autres membres de son groupe. Et moi, je tournais en rond sans savoir quoi faire.

J'attrapai ma guitare rapidement. Je bénis Merlin de l'avoir laisser à porté de main après avoir finis notre concert.

- Si tu fais ça, tu ne fais plus partie du groupe, me fit une voix bulgare.

Il m'empoigna le bras avec force, Notre batteuse le tenant également pour qu'il me lâche. Je le regardais avec colère, c'était quoi ça ? Du chantage ?  
Pour qui me prenait-il !

- Dans ce cas, je trouverais un autre groupe.

Je me dégagea violemment de son emprise. La poigne qu'il avait sur moi ne marcherait plus. J'étais libre d'agir comme je le souhaitais et à présent Victor ne déciderait plus à ma place. Tant pis si je n'avais plus rien, Hermione avait besoin d'aide.

Je m'avançais sur scène, prêt à jouer.

.

.

.

**S'il te plaît  
Montre moi comment ça s'est fait  
Dis moi  
You are the one **

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

La scène de Rising Star s'étendait moi. Mon regard se porta sur la foule qui hurlait encore, malgré l'attente insoutenable. Nous étions bien là, présent, mais nos esprits étaient incontestablement ailleurs.

La potion ne faisait presque plus effet sur nos organismes, pourtant le blocage se faisait sentir. Nous étions tous pétrifié, voilà l'horrible vérité qui nous faisait face.

Théodore commença à jouer quelques notes, mais se rendit compte que personne ne le suivait. C'était à moi, je devais le faire, malheureusement ma voix restait dans ma gorge sans que je puisse lancer la première syllabe.  
Je me faisais honte.

Luna s'avança vers moi et commença à murmurer doucement.

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry _

C'était la chanson qu'on avait joué à la soirée de Noël. Cela paraissait si loin, néanmoins les paroles me revint avec exactitude dans mon esprit.  
Mes mains tremblèrent de rage en empoignant le micro.

Pansy continua le morceau avec la bassiste.

_You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about _

En effet, les amis sont là. Et les miens comptaient sur moi, Je les avais déjà fait trop attendre.

Ne me voyant pas réagir, ils pensaient que j'avais abandonné et commencèrent à quitter leur instruments. Ils ne paraissaient même pas en colère. Des larmes de rage voulurent quitter mes joues et se réfugier sur mes joues. Non, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi.

Une guitare me fit sortir de mes pensées. Elle reprenait parfaitement notre chanson. Pourtant ce n'était Pansy, elle avait quitté la scène avec les autres.

Je me tournais avec espoir. C'était Draco.  
Il me fit un sourire rayonnant tout en continuant à jouer. C'était lui, l'espoir qui venait soudainement, la lueur qui éclairait mon esprit embrumé par l'angoisse, celui qui me donnerait la force d'avancer.

Dans le public, quelqu'un avait levé sa baguette, faisant apparaître notre slogan en lettre doré.

_« Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud »_

Ma voix sortit d'un seul coup, la chanson pouvait commencer.

_I wanna cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wonder I've been high  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

Le public chantait avec moi, connaissant également ce morceau.  
Mes amis revenaient sur scène, empoignant leurs instruments. Les guitares de Pansy et Draco se mirent en accord et se marièrent à la perfection.

Si le paradis existerait, je crois que je pourrais revivre cet instant éternellement.

_Gotta turn the world  
Into your dance floor  
Determinate, determinate.  
Push until you can't  
And then demand more  
Determinate, determinate.  
You and me together  
We can make it better  
Gotta turn the world  
__Into your dance floor  
D-Determinate, d-determinate_

Le bonheur se termina ainsi.

Saluant notre public, nous joignirent nos mains devant eux. Le Serpentard qui nous avait sauvé la mise était forcé par les garçons de notre groupe à rester à nos cotés.  
Au milieu de la scène, nous étions réunis, ensemble, Être heureux était si simple en cet instant.

.

Nous n'avions pas gagné Rising Star ce jour là, mais nous avions compris quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

.

.

.

**Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton coeur  
Je veux reconnaitre que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque  
Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé  
Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués de ton coeur **

.

.

.

_Première année  
Blaise, Draco, Harry, Luna_

.

_La première fois que ces quatre personnes atteignirent enfin Poudlard. Luna faillit tomber deux fois dans le lac noir. Harry fut reconnu de tous, Blaise tout à fait serein, et Draco se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si spécial à cette école._

_Ils entrèrent par la grande porte, encouragés par les sifflements des promotions précédentes, prêt à mettre le chapeau sur leur crâne d'enfant de 11 ans._

_Luna partit à Serdaigle avec joie._  
_Draco n'eut pas besoin de s'asseoir convenablement qu'il fut assigné à Serpentard._  
_Blaise eut un sourire satisfait quand on lui indiqua la table des Serpent._  
_Harry du faire un véritable combat intérieur avant d'aller chez les Gryffondor._

_Le reste de l'année se passa sans trop de problèmes, chacun vivant sa vie comme il l'entendait._

_._

_Deuxième année_  
_Hermione et Pansy_

.

_Lorsque Pansy entra à Poudlard, elle refit entièrement sa garde robe, mit des chaussettes dans ses soutien-gorge, s'essaya au maquillage, s'entraîna à marcher avec des talons._  
_Sa mère voulu la raisonner, mais c'était trop tard, la blonde voulait être une véritable femme, même à 11 ans et demi._

_Hermione avait déjà appris l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur._  
_Étant enfants de moldus, elle ne voulait être rattraper par personne, Elle devait rester la meilleure quel que soit le prix._

_Blaise remarqua directement Pansy lorsqu'elle passa les grandes portes. Son regard ne la quitta pas, Il la trouvait tellement jolie._  
_Quand elle fut à Serpentard, il ne put effacer ce sourire scotché à ses lèvres._

_._

_Troisième année_  
_Ginny et Théodore_

_.  
_

_Ginny, petite rouquine ne passa pas inaperçu parmi tous ces grands frères déjà inscrit dans cette école, Elle fut envoyée dans la même maison qu'eux._  
_La rousse remarqua directement Harry Potter et tomba sous son charme. Son premier amour de jeunesse._

_Théodore se montra discret. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été envoyé chez Serpentard, mais cela ferait au moins le bonheur de ses parents._

_.  
_

_Quatrième année_

_.  
_

_Draco remarqua tout de suite cette jolie fille quand elle descendit les marches de grand escaliers. Pour lui c'était la plus belle._  
_Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais se promit de découvrir son identité. Il en parla à Victor, son meilleur ami, qui ricana, moqueur._

_Luna fit la connaissance d'Harry Potter et ils devinrent amis._

_Les Mudsude Snake donnèrent leur premier concert. Ayant un grand succès, ils continuèrent leur groupe._

_.  
_

_Cinquième et sixième années._

_.  
_

_Mudsude Snake devenait le groupe de le plus connu de Poudlard, détrônant tous les autres._

_Blaise était irrémédiablement tomber amoureux de Pansy. Mais comment se faire remarquer par une fille qui enchaîne tous les mecs._  
_Il décida que son amour resterait en lui. Il ne le dirait à personne et la vie continuerait son cours._

_Harry Potter sortit avec Cho Chang, délaissant Luna._

_Ginny l'oublia sans grande peine, décidant de s'éclater avec d'autres garçons._

_Victor lança un pari à Draco, sortir avec une fille dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il dit oui directement._  
_Son meilleur ami rigola, l'emmena à la bibliothèque et lui montra Hermione Granger, la plus intelligente de toute l'école._  
_Draco la reconnue tout de suite. C'était elle, la fille qu'il avait vu lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers._  
_Non il ne l'aimait pas, Draco l'avait déjà vu dans les couloirs avant, il ne lui avait jamais trouvé aucun charme, cependant, le jeune homme pouvait se rappeler avec exactitude son attitude lors du bal. Si libéré, si simple et complexe. Tout en elle l'avait fasciné._  
_Alors il sortit avec elle, sans jamais lui révéler les raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce pari stupide._

_.  
_

_Septième année pour Blaise, Draco et Luna_  
_Sixième année pour Hermione et Pansy_  
_Cinquième année pour Théodore_

_.  
_

_Formation des Pumpkin Crush._

.

.

.

**S'il te plaît  
Montre moi comment ça s'est fait  
Fais moi confiance  
You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

.

.

.

* * *

L'histoire à l'air de se terminer ici, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Donc à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)


	12. Ont

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : Within Temptation - Angels**

.

.

.

**Ange étincelant****  
****Je croyais que tu étais mon sauveur****  
****Dans ma période où j'étais dans le besoin**

**Aveuglée par la foi****  
****Je ne pouvais entendre tous les murmures****  
****Les avertissements si clairs**_**  
**_

.

.

.

_Assis paresseusement sur un tabouret du cours de potion, Théodore écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles de Rogue. _

_Ce qu'il entendait n'était qu'un flot insignifiant d'ingrédients dont il connaissait parfaitement leur utilisation. Le Serpentard posa son visage contre une de ses mains et soupira. En cette cinquième année, leur cours se portaient sur des potions toutes complètement inutiles. Le jeune homme s'affalait encore davantage sur sa table et soupirait une fois encore._

_Bien évidement. les verts et argents n'avaient rien à craindre de leur maître de maison, peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans les cachots, Rogue trouvait le moyen d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor._  
_C'est d'ailleurs vers l'un d'eux que l'esprit de Théodore se focalisait en cet instant._

_Ginny Weasley._

_Au début cela n'avait été qu'un jeu. Mais bien vite, cette idée se chassa de son esprit pour faire place à un nouveau sentiment._  
_Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses émotions, ou même se les avouer. Sa famille lui avait apprit à ne laisser paraître qu'un masque de froideur. Comme c'était le cas pour les familles de sang pur._

_Les idéaux stupides sur la valeur du sang étaient d'ailleurs révolus depuis longtemps. Quel intérêt après tout ..._  
_Draco était sortit avec Hermione, qui n'avait pas une lignée correct aux yeux de certaines personnes et pourtant ils avaient vécus leurs histoires sans heurtes ni fracas. Si on oublie bien entendu sa finalité désastreuse._

_Théodore ouvrit le manuel de potion, décidant de suivre ce que disait Rogue au lieu de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur des sujets épineux._  
_Ses doigts tournèrent les nombreuses pages avec lenteur, désirant probablement que le temps passe plus vite et ainsi sortir de ce calvaire. Néanmoins, les paroles du professeurs s'accentuèrent et le destin ne semblait pas jouer en la faveur du jeune homme._

_Théodore à bout de patience, commença alors à diriger ses pensées une fois encore vers la rouquine. Il ne pouvait rester comme ça, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un._  
_L'image de Blaise vint automatiquement._

.

_- Blaise !_

_Le cinquième année l'appela à sa sortie. Il connaissait assez l'emploi du temps du métis pour savoir qu'aujourd'hui il avait métamorphose._

_L'interpellé se retourna et au vu de la mine grave qu'avait Théodore, il ne pouvait exclure d'attendre plus longtemps._  
_Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille à l'extérieur de Poudlard._

_- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?_

_- C'est à propos de Ginny._

_- Oh. Weasley._

_Blaise tiqua automatiquement que son ami l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était le premier signe, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, laissant le brun continuer ses explications._

_- Je ... suis en train de m'attacher à elle, dit-il avec une grimace._

_Le métis mis une main réconfortante sur son épaule._

_- Tu sais, l'amour ne se commande pas._

_Il voulut ajouter qu'il y connaissait un rayon la dessus, sur l'amour a sens unique, se sentir perdu dans ses sentiments, néanmoins la mine grave de Théo le fit taire immédiatement._

_- Je ne suis pas amoureux, répondit-il avec colère._

_Blaise rigola devant cette réaction qu'il aurait qualifié de puérile._

_- Bon, peut-être que je ne suis pas indifférent, corrigea le plus jeune. N'empêche que ça le fait pas. Je te rappelle qu'elle fait partie des Mudsude Snake, et ce sont nos rivaux pour les Rising Star._

_- Et alors ?_

_Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses paroles ne sortirent pas. Il resta donc dans cette posture stupide, le visage complètement hébété._

_- Rien ne t'empêche de lui parler, reprit le métis. Je suis sur que ça peut être quelqu'un de très gentille. Si on oublie ses fréquentations bien sur. Le groupe ne dira rien, on sait tous qu'on ne contrôle pas ses émotions._

_Blaise marqua un énorme point._

_Les Pumpkin avaient aussi tous leurs problèmes de ce coté là. Luna et Harry qui trompaient Cho. Blaise et Pansy qui avait mis si longtemps à se trouver. Hermione amoureuse de Draco mais savait la situation impossible._  
_Ils comprendront que lui s'était attaché à Ginny._

_- Merci Blaise._

_Son ami lui sourit, claquant sa main contre la sienne._

_Les mecs avaient cette drôle de façon de communiquer. Se soutenant dans les difficultés. Parlant le moins possible de leur problèmes, mais qui se comprenant malgré tout. Faisant passé leurs messages discrètement, mais ayant une totale confiance en l'autre._

_Voilà ce qui résumait la relation de Blaise et Théo. Complexe mais harmonieuse._

_- Mais fait gaffe quand même, rajouta le métis. Tes futurs enfants seront sûrement roux._

_Il fit la moue en s'éloignant et se retourna après quelques pas, faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres._

_La joie de Blaise fut communicative puisque le brun étira doucement ses lèvres à son tour. En pensant néanmoins que son ami restait un imbécile, mais heureux._

_._

_.  
_

_._

**Je vois les anges**  
**Je les mènerai à ta porte**  
**Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant**  
**Il n'y a plus de pitié**  
**Pas de remords car je me souviens encore**  
**De ce sourire quand tu m'as déchirée**_**  
**_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Rising Star venait de se terminer, le groupe quittant la scène sous les applaudissements chaleureux du public.  
Draco avait disparu avec Ginny tout de suite après leur passage en coup de vent. Les Pumpkin en plein dans un rêve, les yeux encore plongés dans les étoiles n'y avaient pas davantage fait attention.

Leur relations entre eux était unique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire.  
Ils avaient pleins de défauts, mais quand ils étaient ensemble, tout ce gommait, s'adoucissait, chacun étant une sorte de médicament pour les autres. Se soignant à leur simple présence.  
N'importe qui aurait pu qualifier cela de malsain, de bizarre ou autre. Néanmoins, le groupe fonctionnait ainsi, et personne n'aurait pu le modifier.

Ils se prirent tous les mains, réalisant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Leur passage sur scène, la détresse d'Hermione. Le secours des deux membres des Mudsude Snake, leurs déceptions de ne pas avoir gagné, mais la joie d'être ensemble et la compréhension de ce qu'ils étaient.

Les Pumpkin Crush plus unis que jamais.

.

.

.

**Tu as pris mon coeur****  
****Tu m'as trompée dès le début****  
****Tu m'as montré des rêves****  
****J'aurais aimé qu'ils deviennent réels****  
****Tu as brisé la promesse****  
****Et tu m'as fait réaliser****  
****Que tout ceci n'était qu'un mensonge**

******Sparkling angel****  
********Couldn't see****  
********Your dark intentions****  
****Tes sentiments pour moi**

.

.

.

**Théodore**

.

.

.

Nous étions rentré tout de suite après la représentation, Poudlard nous avait remis un portoloin exprès pour l'événement, mais la condition était que nous devions revenir à l'école une fois les prix remis.

Les grandes grilles nous apparurent et j'avoue être inquiet pour Ginny. Je ne savais pas ou elle était et il fallait absolument que je la remercie pour son geste.  
Cependant en arrivant une tête rousse et une autre, blonde nous apparurent. Ils nous avaient attendu avant de rentrer.  
Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je me détachais de Luna avec qui je discutais.

- Les amis, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouez.

Je devais pendre les devant avant qu'ils ne me voient fondre sur Ginny et l'embrasser avec passion. Leur consentement était important pour moi, Je me devais d'avoir leur approbation.

Blaise hocha discrètement la tête, comme pour me signifier que j'avais choisis le bon moment.

- On avait fait un pari, concernant moi et ... Elle, leur rappela-il en désignant la rouquine au loin d'un coup de menton.

Pansy s'avança, curieuse. Après tout, c'était son idée.

- Je l'ai gagné, dis-je victorieux.

La guitariste fit la moue, Hermione semblait déçue et Luna tourna la tête vers les arbres, rêveuse.

La Serdaigle était véritablement une personne à part, voilà pourquoi je l'aimais autant. En tant qu'ami bien sur. Mais toutes les conversations sérieuses passaient si triviales pour elle. Ne semblant pas vouloir s'intéresser aux discutions trop superficielles ou cordiales.  
Elle allait au point d'arrivé sans faire de détour. Quand j'avais besoin de m'amuser j'allais voir Pansy, pour travailler c'était Hermione, quand j'avais besoin de conseils, j'allais voir Blaise, mais lorsque je voulais des solutions claires, je trouvais Luna.

- Mais j'ai également perdu.

- Pardon ? Me fit Pansy en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle m'a fait tomber dans son piège.

J'essayais de rigoler, mais il sonnait faux.  
J'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches, attendant leurs commentaires, ô combien important pour moi.

Hermione s'approcha de moi, posant ses doigts sur mon épaule.

- Je te soutien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Pansy vint a son tour à ma rencontre, un sourire en coin.

- Donc tu me devais combien si tu perdais déjà ?

- Rien du tout, c'était un pari d'ami, lança Blaise.

La guitariste lui tapa dans le dos, un air faussement outré sur son visage.

- Chut ! Fallait pas lui rappeler, scandait-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
Finalement, ma tête se tourna vers Luna qui n'avait encore rien ajouté. Son regard avait quitté la forêt de Poudlard et ses yeux clairs me fixait avec fascination.

Elle savait probablement que j'attendais une réponse et elle avança dans ma direction.

- Petit Théo est devenu un grand, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Qu'es-ce que je pouvais les aimer cette bande d'idiots.  
Enfin correction, puisque j'en fais également parti.

C'est ainsi que je passais rapidement les grilles de protection de l'école, fonçant droit sur Ginny, la prenant par les hanches et devant son regard surpris je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

.

.

.

******Fallen angel****  
********Tell me why****  
********What is the reason ?****De cette épine dans tes yeux****  
****Je vois les anges****  
****Je les mènerai à ta porte****  
****Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant****  
****Maintenant il n'y a plus de pitié****  
****Pas de remords car je me souviens encore****  
****De ce sourire quand tu m'as déchirée**

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

Tous les autres, je remercia les deux membres des Mudsude Snake qui nous avait aidé.  
Ginny se détacha de Théodore et ses pas la conduisirent vers moi, avec un peu d'hésitation. Je devinais sans peine de quoi elle voulait me parler.

- Je ...

Elle n'avait même commencé sa phrase que déjà je voulais lui dire de ce taire. Rien ne servait de remuer le passé.

- Ce n'est rien, dis-je précipitamment. Tu m'as seulement ouvert les yeux, je devrais te remercier pas t'accabler,

La petite batteuse parut fortement choquée par mes paroles, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Mais non ! Dit-elle avec conviction, J'ai été odieuse avec toi, je te dois des excuses,

- C'est bon.

Je dis cela évasivement, un signe de main envers elle et je la dépassais, souhaitant reprendre mon chemin. Les quatre membres de mon groupe firent une barrière, m'empêchant de continuer.

- Hermione cesse de fuir, ne fait pas l'enfant.

La voix sage de Luna me parvint.

Elle avait raison, et j'étais honteuse. Bien sur que je prenais un malin plaisir à essayer de m'échapper de cette situation. Je souffrais c'était évidement, mais je ne souhaitais pas que ça continu.  
Mes yeux les fuirent. Comment avaient-ils fait pour lire aussi facilement en moi ? Le mot « ami » me parvint comme une douce caresse suivit d'une douche froide.

J'hochais la tête rapidement, me retournant vers Ginny.  
Les autres membres des citrouilles repartirent. Pansy, Luna et Blaise vers le château, discutant bruyamment. Théodore devait attendre sa nouvelle petite amie et je voulais oublier la présence de Draco.

- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle. Je sais que tu as du souffrir par ce qu'on t'a raconté Cho et moi.

Le souvenir de cette révélation en plein dans les couloirs de Poudlard fit contracter mon estomac avec douleur.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

C'était sans doute ce qu'elle attendait puisqu'elle me fit un sourire tendre et partit rejoindre Théo. Je lui avais dis la vérité. Je ne lui en voulais pas, en tout cas, pas à elle.  
J'étais en colère, je l'ai longtemps été. Mais contre ma stupidité, et contre lui également.

Draco vint à ma rencontre. La discussion ne devait plus attendre désormais, je ne pouvais plus me trouver une autres échappatoire comme j'aimais si bien le faire.

- Mione.

Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire.  
Quelques secondes passèrent et je me décidais enfin à le regarder. Plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Il y avait des doutes, de la joie, un peu de tristesse, et une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je sais, tu es désolé et tu regrettes. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est les erreurs qui nous font avancer dans la vie. Et si ça peut te libérer d'un poids, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, et que j'accepte tes excuses.

Il eu un sourire peiné.  
Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il attendait de plus, Je l'avais pardonné.

- Mione.

Ses paroles se perdirent encore. Il devait être plus perdu que moi en cet instant.

- Je ne voudrais tout recommencer avec toi. Mais ce pari a été plus que bénéfique pour moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu me rendre compte de beaucoup de choses.

Les mots de Draco me firent tellement mal.  
Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Pas comme je le voudrais. Il voulait tout recommencer pour ne jamais être sortit avec moi. Des filles bien plus jolies et intéressantes, il y en a des tas à Poudlard.

- Tu sais, continua-t-il. Tu es très agaçante comme fille, tu sais tout et tu prend à malin plaisir à en faire part à tout le monde. Avant tu ne prenais pas soin de ton apparence, te moquant éperdument du regards des autres. Tes cheveux sont très souvent emmêlés. Tu as une voix criarde et aiguë quand tu es en colère. Tu as une façon étrange de manger. Tu peux passer des heures à lire des bouquins poussiéreux qui finiraient probablement aux ordures s'ils n'étaient pas entreposés à la bibliothèque. Tu aimes avoir la maîtrise des choses et si tu ne l'as pas, tu es complètement perdue.

Mes yeux devinrent orageux et mes sourcils se froncèrent, Draco comptait faire une liste de tous mes défauts ? Souhait-il m'enfoncer plus bas que terre ? Pour l'instant c'était réussit.  
Avez-vous déjà été en face d'une personne que vous aimez éperdument, faisant les éloges de tout vos points noirs ? Votre cœur se serre dans votre poitrine, vous avez mal. Terriblement et honteusement mal.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne rendait pas compte de ça, continuant son long monologue.

- Et comme tu peux le constater que je connais toutes tes habitudes et tes manies, c'est une preuve que je t'observe beaucoup. Alors ... Je sais pas si je suis assez bien moi aussi. J'ai pleins de défauts, et tu les connais sans doute déjà. Je ne suis pas le guitariste et le joueur de Quidditch si parfait que l'on croit. Et tu as du voir au delà de ça pour me supporter plus de six mois.

Il eut un sourire amer.  
Quant à moi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, si je ne peux pas te voir chaque jour.

C'est à cette fin de phrase, sans réaliser ce qu'il m'arrivait que Draco me prit par les hanches et m'embrassa doucement. Savourant le contact de nos lèvres qui avaient été séparés depuis trop longtemps.  
Il se sépara de moi à contre cœur, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens.

- Mione, es-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Une seconde fois.

Cette demande était déjà un peu mieux que la toute première fois, et elle m'arracha un sourire.

- Je t'aime, dis-je.

Son regard me fixa avec effarement et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser la moindre parole passer.  
Pour la première fois, je voyais Draco complètement choqué.

- Moi ... Aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos et me poussèrent dans sa direction. J'étais prisonnier de ses bras et la tête de Draco plongea dans mon cou.

- Il faut que je réalise.

Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, dis-je encore pour lui rappeler la réalité de la situation.

Je le sentis se crisper dans son étreinte.  
Il releva sa tête, me regardant. Ses mains n'avait pas quitté mon corps et elles commencèrent à se balader à leur bon vouloir.

- Arrête, plaida-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Face à ça, je ne pouvais que rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Je sentais une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

- Je sentais qu'il fallait que je te répète pour que tu es prennes pleinement conscience.

Il sourit un instant, puis redevint sérieux.

- Hermione, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Je vais quitter Poudlard alors que toi non. Et j'ai peur que ça puisse nous séparer. On ne se verra uniquement pendant les vacances. Alors je comprendrais que tu ...

Je le coupa directement.

- Que j'aille voir ailleurs ? Depuis quand tu peux penser ça de moi. Après tout, tu l'as dis toi-même, je traîne trop dans les bouquins.

- C'est vrai.

- Et toi ? Tu seras à l'extérieur, faisant ce que tu veux.

L'épisode avec Fleur me revint soudainement en mémoire. Comme une lame brûlante me déchirant le cœur.

- Je te l'ai dis il me semble, je ne vois que toi maintenant.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, avidement. Ses mains se firent plus présente, détaillant mon corps avec une curiosité que je ne lui soupçonnais pas.  
Car oui, je n'avais jamais encore rien fait avec un garçon, hormis quelques baisers avec Draco ou Anthony Goldstein. Et je ne voulais certainement pas perdre ma virginité dans cette situation.

Je le stoppa. Ses yeux étaient plus foncé, teintés de désir.

- Mione ... J'en peux plus d'attendre.

Sa voix était revenu suppliante.

- Quoi ?

- On est sortit six mois ensemble et on n'a jamais rien fait. Les autres filles me tournent autour sans cesse. Je suis un homme, tu ne peux pas ignorer ça. Tu avais 15 ans, je le comprenais, mais tu en as bientôt 17 maintenant.

Il est vrai qu'on était sortit à la fin de la cinquième année ensemble. C'était plutôt des rendez-vous pendant les grandes vacances en réalité. A la rentrée, nous avions décidé que nous étions un vrai couple tous les deux.

Cette remarque fit horriblement mal à mon amour-propre, voilà ce qu'attendaient tous les garçons, qu'on passe dans leurs lits.  
Je me détourna de Draco, enlevant sa poigne de mes hanches. J'étais hors de moi.

- Hermione, Attends !

Il me rattrapa sans peine alors que je marchais en direction du château.

- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec aucunes filles. Tu seras la seule.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je stoppais, dos à lui.  
Il me faisait une grosse blague, la pire plaisanterie du monde.

- Réfléchis deux minutes. Avant qu'on sorte ensemble je n'avais que 16 ans. Bien sur qu'il y a eu d'autres filles mais il n'a eu que des smack d'adolescent. Elles disent m'aimer parce que je suis populaire, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu étais pareil, mais j'ai su voir que non, Hermione, ma réputation de bourreau des cœurs ce n'est que du flan, c'est évident que lorsque tu traînes avec Victor t'es obligé de mentir à ce propos.

Je le sentais se rapprocher de moi, doucement.

- Je voulais pas que tu saches ça, C'est un peu la honte, Mais je souhaitais que tu sois la première.

Draco rigola faussement.

Sans attendre, je me retournais vivement, plaquant mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser. Mes mains passèrent dans ses cheveux et les siennes sur mes hanches. Nos corps étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre et je ne pouvais rien contrôler.  
Les actions se déroulèrent suite à pulsions plutôt qu'à la raison qui me guidait jusque là, Je ne réalisais pas ce que je faisais.  
Au diable tout ça.

Il me porta d'une main, m'entraînant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Grâce à quelques sorts il fit venir une grande couverture et des protections autour de nous.  
Moi, Hermione Granger, j'allais faire l'amour avec Draco Malfoy. Et dans les bois.

Cette pensée encore davantage tout mes sens. Les vêtements partirent les uns après les autres. Il faisait sombre et je n'avais pas aussi honte de mon corps dans cette situation.  
L'idée de se faire prendre était palpable, bien que je savais que Draco avait fait un sort d'illusion autour de nous.

Il me lança un dernier regard avant qu'il ne passe la barrière de non-retour. Nos lèvres ne se quittèrent pas un seul instant.  
Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait être un sentiment aussi plaisant.

Bien entendu, la première fois n'est jamais une très grande réussite. Je n'avais pas sentit autant de plaisir que lui avait put en avoir, mais Draco avait tout fait pour que je me sente en confiance.  
Faire l'amour par amour, voilà une belle phrase qui aurait résumé ce moment.

- C'était vraiment ta première fois ? Me lança-t-il sceptique.

Je rigolais.  
Nous étions tous les deux couchés sur la couverture de fortune, rhabillés. Il s'était lové contre moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine. Il avait ajouté que c'était le meilleur oreiller du monde. Ses bras m'entouraient avec possession et ne semblant pas vouloir me lâcher.  
Je caressais ses cheveux, passant chaque mèches blondes dans mes doigts.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, on aurait pu choisir mieux comme endroit.

Il pouffa a son tour.

- Tant que c'était avec toi.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant cet instant. Après tout, il faisait partit des souvenirs inoubliables dans la vie d'une femme.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, me dit-il.

- Bien, bien, Bonne nuit alors.

Il ricana.

- Il faudrait penser à rentrer, tout de même.

Ah, il marquait un point.

.

.

.

**Could have been forever**  
**Now we have reached the end**

**Ce monde peut t'avoir mis en échec**  
**Ca ne te donne pas la raison pour laquelle**  
**Tu aurais pu choisir**  
**Un différent chemin dans ta vie**

**Se pourrait-il que se soit pour l'éternité**  
**Maintenant que nous avons atteint la fin**

.

.

.


	13. Le (bis)

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Chapitre 12 : Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes**

.

.

.

**Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Que d'être le mauvais  
Que d'être le malheureux  
Behind blue eyes  
Et personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Que d'être détesté  
Que d'être destiné à ne raconter que des mensonges  
**

.

.

.

_Cela faisait une bonne heure que Blaise bercé Luna dans ses bras. Elle était en pleure, perdue, ne sachant plus ou elle en était.  
Le métis était le seul à voir ses larmes, personne du groupe ne l'avait déjà vu dans un tel état._

_La raison n'était autre que le survivant, Harry Potter. La petite blonde était dévastée, toute cette situation avec lui la faisait souffrir._

_Blaise avait essayé mainte et mainte fois de lui faire entendre raison, mais son amour pour le brun était trop grand. Malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait, mais savoir qu'elle ne serait jamais la première dans son cœur, l'a blessée trop._

_- Il ne te mérite pas, lui chuchota-t-il doucement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Blaise en avait déjà parlé à Pansy, et heureusement sa petite amie avait été très compréhensive. Si la Serdaigle ne voulait pas en parler, c'était son choix. Bien que tous le groupe était au courant de son désarroi._  
_Ils voulaient tous aller casser la gueule à ce Harry Potter, ennemi de Voldemort ou pas. Personne ne blessait leur amie._  
_En attendant ils devaient resté calme, que la blonde prenne une décision._

_Le métis passait de long moment avec Luna, la consolant. Elle faisait tout pour éviter celui qu'elle aimait, préférant se concentrer aux activités du groupe. Se réfugiant dans les entraînements et dans sa salle commune._

_- Tu devrais lui parler._

_Elle étouffa un sanglots._

_- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi._

_Luna agita la tête de gauche à droite, se tenant dans l'uniforme froissé du batteur._

_- Largue-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Oui, elle le savait probablement._

.

.

.

**Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides  
Que ma conscience ne semble l'être  
Je passe mes heures, uniquement solitaire  
Mon amour est vengeance  
****That's never free **

.

.

.

**Luna **

.

.

.

J'étais en compagnie de Pansy et Blaise lorsque nous avons franchi les grandes portes de Poudlard. Les Sombrals nous avaient guidé à travers les chemins à l'orée de la forêt. Ce sont vraiment des animaux exceptionnels.  
Je caresse la dernières bêtes du bout des doigts et rejoint mes amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

La guitariste me prit doucement la main, me forçant à me stopper et j'entendis son petit ami grogner de colère.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, on reste là. Si tu as besoin, nous rappliquerons directement.

Blaise c'était positionné devant moi, comme un mur me séparant de la réalité. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte.  
Harry était là, Bien présent dans le hall, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Dès qu'il me vit, le survivant sourit. Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine et Pansy du me sentir trembler.

- Il faut que tu règles ce problème avant de partir.

Elle avait raison. Dans quelques jours, nous allions quitter l'école. Pour Blaise, Draco et moi, c'était un petit peu la fin.  
Mon esprit s'embrouillait, j'avoue ne plus savoir exactement ce que je veux. Garder Harry et souffrir ou le laisser et souffrir également. Un bien pour un mal dans le second cas.

- Courage, me souffla le métis.

Je m'avançais vers l'homme que j'aimais pendant que mes amis restèrent dehors.

- Bonsoir, Alors tout s'est bien passé au Rising ? Me demanda Harry en me souriant tendrement.

- Oui ...

Mes mains devinrent moites pendant que mes cordes vocales avaient subitement envie de me faire faux bond.

- Tout va bien ?

Non ... Rien n'allait comme je le voulais, tout se chamboulait dans ma tête.  
Que faire ? Je le savais, seulement je n'arrivais pas à l'admettre. Je croisais le regard vert du survivant. Je devais arrêter d'espérer, plus avec lui en tout cas.

- Ca va, dis-je. Je voudrais te parler de notre relation.

J'étais sérieuse, mais je vis un sourire en coin apparaître sur les lèvres de celui que j'aimais.

- C'est une bonne idée, maintenant que la fin de Poudlard approche.

Harry ne semblait pas du tout avoir compris le fond de ma pensée. Je voulais tout stopper et non pas prévoir d'autres projets avec lui.  
Malgré que je haïssais Cho, j'aurais pu être égoïste plus longuement, me laisser aller, mais le groupe avait été là. Il avait su me réveiller.  
Prendre les choses en main, voilà la solution. Si facile à dire, beaucoup moins a appliquer.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je veux tout arrêter. Notre relation Harry, elle ne mène absolument nulle part.

- Comment ça ? Tu ... Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Je soupirais et mon regard commença à se dérober vers les nombreux tableaux du château. Me donner de la force en me focalisant sur des détails sans la moindre importance.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dis-je doucement. Ca ne me convient plus, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Luna, si tu m'aimes nous pouvons continuer. Je t'aime tu sais et ...

Je ne le laissa pas continuer. Pour la première fois je sentais la colère monter en moi.  
Il se stoppa directement en voyant mon regard calme changer. Seul Harry était capable d'une telle prouesse. Comme on dit, les personnes les plus proche de nous, celle que l'on aime véritablement, arrive a nous faire souffrir.  
Aimer engendre la souffrance. Rien ne sert à s'attacher à des personnes pour en arriver à cette perspective.

Mon esprit s'embrouilla encore.

- Je ne veux plus de ça ! Tu entends ?! Évidement que je t'aime, mais c'est si égoïste de demander une vrai relation avec un garçon ? J'en ai assez d'être refouler au second plan, Je mérite MIEUX !

Je vis Harry étonné derrière ses lunettes rondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ma colère éclate.  
Il se rapprocha de moi, et je ne pouvais pas reculer.

- Luna ,,,, C'était quand la dernière fois que tu m'as vu en compagnie de Cho ?

Mon regard se perdis dans ces yeux verts.

- Je l'ai quitté après que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser, mais après cela, tout était bien plus clair. Luna, c'est toi que j'aime et ça fait longtemps que j'ai quitté Cho. Il n'y a que toi maintenant, Laisse moi une chance de te le montrer.

Mon cœur s'embrasa soudainement.  
Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Je revoyais des souvenirs revenir dans ma tête.  
Cho pleurant dans la salle commune, ses yeux évitant Harry. Son regard de haine envers moi, son sourire de vengeance.  
Rien ne pouvait m'atteindre alors elle s'attaqua à mes nouveaux amis. Je l'avais vu en train d'essayer de draguer Blaise dans les couloirs. Détruire Hermione et son couple.  
Ginny et elle se disputer à propos de Théodore en croyant que personne ne les entendaient.

Tous ces détails étaient devant moi et comme un imbécile je n'assemblais pas les morceaux.  
Quelle idiote !

Harry ne me laissa pas le temps de me maudire que ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes.  
Il m'embrassa doucement, simplement, chastement, Puis me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les étages.

Je devais quitter Poudlard dans quelques jours. J'avais réussis mes Aspics. J'avais une passion. J'avais des amis. J'avais une personne à m'aimer. J'avais Harry qui m'aimait. Sa main serrant la mienne, ne voulant pas la lâcher.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.  
Je pouvais enfin être heureuse, et ne plus penser à rien.

.

.

.

**Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Que d'éprouver ces sentiments  
Comme moi, and I blame you !  
Personne ne ravale aussi durement sa colère,  
Ni ma douleur ni ma peine  
Ne peut se manifester **

.

.

.

Draco prit la main de sa nouvelle petite amie avec tendresse, entremêlant leur doigts. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, et le couple semblait rayonner de bonheur. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant simplement de se regarder, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu du chemin menant à Poudlard, embrassant Hermione.

- Regarde ! Blaise et Pansy sont encore là, dit-elle en les pointant.

Les deux membres des Pumpkin Crush étaient présent devant la grande porte de l'école, discutant avec animation.  
Le guitariste des Mudsude Snake flairait le danger en la personne de Blaise. Il ne le sentait pas et ce, depuis la fois ou il l'avait vu en compagnie d'Hermione.

- Mione, appelait la Serpentard lorsqu'elle les vit.

La brune du presque tirer la main de son petit-ami pour qu'il arrive à leur hauteur. Les deux filles parlèrent chiffons et les garçons s'observaient en chien de faïence.  
Pansy le remarqua et discrètement le dit à la Gryffondor qui pouffa. Les hommes étaient vraiment irrattrapables.

- Bon, on va y aller nous. Passez une bonne soirée, fit Hermione en les prenant dans ses bras.

Draco grogna mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce et suivit ensuite docilement sa petite-amie. Il n'aimait vraiment pas leurs relations. C'était trop étrange.

- Tu sais, ajouta Hermione après un silence, si on sort ensemble, il faudra que tu t'habitues à voir souvent mes amis.

Il renifla avec dédain.

Le blond reprit la main de la chanteuse avec possession, la menant au pied des escaliers. Il se faisait tard et il était hors de question qu'elle rentre toute seule,  
Draco entendit une rire retentir derrière eux. D'ordinaire il ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce genre de débordement de joie, seulement cette fois-ci, il se retourna.

Blaise et Pansy étaient présent, s'enlaçant. Le métis avait glissé sa main sur les fesses de la guitariste, les caressant sensuellement pendant qu'elle avait positionné ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'embrassait avec amour, la tenant fermement prêt de lui.  
Lorsque les deux Serpentard se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, Blaise ayant vu Draco lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

Le blond était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces deux là étaient en couple.  
Tout s'expliquait à présent ...

- Tu vois, fit Hermione en lui tirant la langue malicieusement.

- Mouais ...

La Gryffondor commença à monter les marches jusqu'à ce que deux mains sur ses hanches ne la bloque. Elle ne bougea pas quand ses même mains montèrent tout doucement, enlevant ensuite ses cheveux brun, dégageant sou cou.  
Draco y posa ses lèvres, suçotant la peau immaculé de la femme qu'il aimait. Une jolie marque rouge apparut et Hermione la cache subitement, gênée.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui sourit, l'emmenant vers ses dortoirs.

.

.

.

**Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides  
Que ma conscience ne semble l'être  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free **

.

.

.

**Blaise**

.

.

.

Le dernier jour à Poudlard était enfin arrivé. Mes sept années étaient à présent terminé et il fallait quitter ma deuxième maison.  
On avait passé tous des merveilleux moments dan cette école et ses souvenirs seraient impérissables. Mon cœur se serra en y repensant. Je ne repasserais plus jamais par les grandes portes, mangerais dans la grande salle, traverserais le hall, me ferait insulter par les tableaux, passerais des soirées dans la salle commune des Serpentard ou jouer sur le terrain de Quidditch de l'école. Plus jamais je ne pourrais aller dans la salle sur demande avec les Pumpkin, plus jamais nous irions nous entraîner dans la tour Est. Plus jamais je ne pourrais embrasser Pansy dans les couloirs.

Si j'étais un garçon sensible, j'aurais même pu pleurer.  
Tout est finit maintenant, et ça faisait si mal de s'en rendre compte.

Théodore vint à mes cotés, me donnant un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je lui souris tristement et je savais qu'il avait compris.  
Le reste du groupe débarqua, la chanteuse accompagnée de Draco. Mes yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'eux, Luna avait également les yeux perdus. Cela ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, néanmoins on pouvait y lire clairement de la peine.  
Hermione et Pansy se soutenaient mutuellement, après tout, leurs petit-amis allaient partir également. Seul Théo avait encore Ginny.

- Le septième étage ? Demanda Pansy doucement. Une dernière fois tous ensemble.

Se serait le souvenir qui marquerait la fin.

.

Hermione avait choisit le jeu, se serait un cache-cache. La salle nous avait apporté un vrai labyrinthe donc il était normal que je plaigne celui qui allait nous chercher la dedans. Et malheureusement pour elle, ce fut la chanteur, et suite à ça elle se maudit d'avoir prit ce jeu.

On courut tous quand elle commença à chanter, éparpiller au quatre coin de la pièce.

- 28 ... 29 ... 30 ... J'arrive !

Je ne pus masquer un sourire. Ces jeux entre nous étaient si dépassés, mais nous faisaient retomber tous en enfance. Quel bonheur de jouer si stupidement comme des gamins.  
Nous étions tous des grands enfants. Il faut dire que Pansy, Draco, Théodore et moi n'avions jamais pu profiter de notre jeune âge, les lois sang-purs nous les interdisaient.

Un bruit sur ma gauche me sortit de mes pensées et je me préparais à vite déguerpir.

- Zabini ?

Une seule personne m'appelait par mon prénom, je ne fus pas du tout étonné de voir débarquer Draco Malfoy.

- Chut, lui dis-je en mettant un doigt par dessus ma bouche.

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de me faire choper le premier, se serait une honte. Il rit face à ma réaction, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que je sois si investi.  
Mon regard bascula instinctivement sur tout les endroits à ma porté, la peur au ventre qu'Hermione ne vienne d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Par ici, me chuchota Malfoy en me montrant une cachette plus sur.

C'était une sorte de grosse table qui nous menait vers un renfoncement à l'intérieur d'une tour d'objets. Aucune chance que la chanteuse nous trouve là dedans, Je suivis donc le serpent.

- C'est donc là que vous disparaissiez tous pendant l'année, me sourit-il une fois à l'abri.

- Dans la salle sur demande ? Exact ... Qu'est-ce qu'on a eu de bons souvenirs la dedans, dis-je avec une pointe de nostalgie.

Il me rendit un sourire qui me déconcerta.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je tiens beaucoup à Hermione, c'est pour ça que j'étais ...

- Un gros jaloux.

Malfoy se tourna vers moi, le regard noir et l'air dédaigneux.

- Prudent.

Je m'esclaffais doucement.

- Bon peut-être un peu, fit-il par avouer.

Je fus tout à fait surpris par son ton concilient. Cela se voyait qu'il faisait des efforts considérables pour me parler. On s'était déjà battus et ce n'était pas du tout l'amour fou entre nous. Néanmoins, je devais admettre qu'il tenait à la Gryffondor. C'est ça, probablement qui me faisais changer d'avis sur son compte.  
Après tout, on n'était pas ami tous les deux, mais rien n'aurait empêcher qu'on le devienne si la situation avait été différente.

Je tendis une main timide dans sa direction.

- On fait la paix ? Demandais-je avec cette expression enfantine moldu.

Il me regarda indifférent, ayant revêtis son masque de froideur digne d'un Malfoy, et me serra la main avec une grimace non dissimulé.

- Je ne fais ça uniquement pour Hermione.

Encore une fois, je pouffais.  
Il avait laissé des fissures dans son masque, pouvant laisser apparaître sa sincérité et son envie d'avoir un groupe d'ami auquel appartenir.

.

.

.

**Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Que d'être maltraité, que d'être vaincu  
Behind blue eyes  
Et personne ne sait comment dire  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
Je ne raconte pas de mensonges **

.

.

.

Pansy et Théodore s'était rejoint directement après que les autres avaient tous courus pour se cacher dans les différents recoin de la salle sur demande. Ces deux là avaient l'habitude d'agir ainsi pour mettre en place un plan secret.

- Toi tu fais ça, et moi je pars de mon coté. On se rejoint plus tard et tu sais quoi faire, ré-expliqua la guitariste avec air concentré.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et ils ricanèrent méchamment.

Plus tard, Luna ne put réagir à temps qu'un Lévicorpus la souleva du sol, la dirigeant vers Hermione. La cachette de Blaise et Draco explosèrent en morceau, et vague d'eau les força à courir en direction de la chanteuse. Ils furent très vite tous trouvé, les menant sur le banc des perdants.

Les poings de Pansy et Théo s'entrechoquèrent en signe de leur victoire maléfique.  
Encore une fois, leur alliance avait fonctionné.

Ces deux là s'amusaient souvent à jouer les quatre cents coups, et toujours au détriment des autres membre du groupe des Pumpkin Crush. Ils s'entendaient comme des larrons en foire, se comprenant dès qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvelle idée tordue à accomplir.

- Théo ! Pansy ! Sortez de votre cachette, vous avez gagné, cria Hermione dans la pièce.

Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire satisfait scotché à leurs visages.

- L'alliance a encore vaincu, fit le Serpentard fier comme un paon.

- Reste sur tes gardes Sauron, siffla Hermione en se détournant de la conversation.

Les autres la regardèrent avec surprise ne comprend pas son allusion au Seigneur des Anneaux.

.

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande quelques heures plus tard, les dernières années devait faire leurs bagages avant de partir définitivement de Poudlard,  
Les grandes vacances approchaient.

.

.

.

**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
Que ma conscience ne semble l'être  
Je passe mes heures, uniquement solitaire  
My love is vengeance  
Il n'est jamais gratuit **

.

.

.

**Après Poudlard**

.

Hermione sortit la maison de ses parents rapidement, tout en rajustant sa tenue. Elle avait opté pour un short noir, un débardeur gris avec la langue des Rolling Stones et des scandales munis de talons compensés. Enfilant son sac en bandoulière, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un endroit calme. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et transplanait non loin d'un lycée.  
Elle sourit au vu du grand bâtiment, provoquant des centaines de souvenirs quelles ne pouvait pas oublier.

La brune rangea sa baguette dans son sac, ne voulant pas être vu dans une ville peuplé de moldus. Elle attendit patiemment la venue d'une de ses amie, non sorcière. Elles avaient rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour la remise des diplômes.

Hermione reconnut quelques têtes, des personnes avec qui elle avait fait l'école primaire, Qu'elle avait vu grandir au fur et à mesure des années,  
Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, la chanteuse des Pumpkin était loin d'être aimé. Trop étrange, trop ailleurs, trop différente. La seule personne qui lui avait offert son amitié était Léoni. Tous les autres la traité comme un parasite. Comme s'ils étaient des sang purs il y a quelques années.

- Hermione !

Elle reconnue directement son amie, bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.  
La sorcière la prit dans ses bras chaleureusement.

- Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda son amie.

- Bien et toi ? Pas trop stressée pour ton exam ?

- Siiiiii ! Énormément, Fit Léoni en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La brune rit à cette réaction et elles se dirigèrent vers le lycée.

Léoni avait un an de plus qu'Hermione. Elle s'était connue à l'école, lorsque la jeune femme se faisait martyrisé par les autres élèves. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas encore développé ses pouvoirs magiques, néanmoins la jeune femme aurait bien pu provoquer un drame si Léoni ne lui avait pas offert son amitié.  
Elle était grande, belle, ses cheveux de jais contrastant avec ses yeux bleu océan. Sa peau mâte doré et son sourire rassurant.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, fit la métis en se crispant.

Hermione tournant son regard vers la source de cette remarque. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblé dans un coin, rigolant tout en les toisant le sourire au coin des lèvres.  
La chanteuse se souvenaient d'eux. Ils avaient fait son malheur étant plus jeune, et apparemment les bonnes attitudes perduraient.

- Sinon, ça se passe toujours bien à Poudlard ? Demanda la moldu en détournant la conversation.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, d'ailleurs il faudra que je te raconte beaucoup de chose.

- On aura tout le temps, aller viens.

Son amie la tira vers la porte d'entrée, qu'elle ouvra d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à forcer Hermione à la suivre.

Les autres élèves du lycée avancèrent à leur tour, Les résultats allaient être donné.

- Tiens ! Mais regardez qui c'est ! Annonçant une voix stridente derrière la sorcière.

Elle reconnut sans peine Marina. Une des personnes qui m'avait martyrisé, accroché au bras de Killian.

- On te croyait morte depuis le temps.

- J'aurais préféré plutôt que de voir ta sale tête, répliqua-t-elle avec méchanceté.

- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque, rigola Killian.

Ces remarques blessantes continuèrent un instant avant que le proviseur n'arrive et fit taire l'assemblée. Les diplômes furent distribués et les lycées les reçurent avec joie.  
Léoni serra la main de la jeune sorcière lorsque la liste arriva à son nom.

- Nobua Léoni.

Elle se leva, passant dans la foule pour enfin recevoir son présent, validant son année.  
Hermione lui sauta dans les bras à son retour.

- Félicitation.

Son amie moldu la remercia chaleureusement, tellement heureuse de finir le lycée et recommencer une vie dans un autre établissement.

- Sortons, dit Hermione en voyant Marina s'approchait dangereusement d'elles en compagnie de sa bande.

La métis acquiesça, et elles retrouvèrent l'air libre.

- Pas si vite castor, siffla une voix.

La sorcière se retourna, jetant son regard noir sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alors t'as réussis à trouver des amis cette année ? Je suis sur que tu les as mangé vu ton horrible prise de poids. Sérieusement, t'as pas honte de sortir de chez toi ?

Marina jubilait, enchaînant les remarques acerbes dans la direction de la jeune femme qu'elle détestait.

- Partons, souffla Léoni voyant la détresse de son amie.

En effet, la brune ne disait rien, encore choquée par tant de méchanceté à son égard. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, Marina empoigna le bras de la chanteuse, la forçant à se retourner.

- T'as perdu ta langue mocheté ? Ca te plaît d'être ridicule aux yeux de tous ? Tu devrais aller de cacher dans un trou.

Hermione se dégagea avec colère. Elle n'attendait même pas son amie et avança à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, la bande de commère la suivant toujours.  
Soudain, une vision familière apparut.

Un blond, un brun et un métis.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, discutant en souriant. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, encore enthousiasme par le sujet de leur conversation.  
La chanteuse resta bouche bée, se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Marina regarde ça ?! Tu as vu ces beaux mecs qu'ils y là-bas, criait, hystérique, une des amie de la concernée.

La brune pouffait devant leur réaction de gamine. Si seulement elle savait.

- Il faut que je leur parle.

Marine et ses copines s'avancèrent vers eux, roulant des hanches, tandis qu'Hermione resta plantée derrière le grillage, encore sous le choc. Elles allaient véritablement les draguer !

- Tu les connais ? Demanda Léoni, complètement perdue.

La sorcière hochait lentement la tête.

- Dans ce cas, on va bien rire.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent et elle fit signe à son amie de la suivre. Elles se posèrent juste derrière Marine et sa bande, écoutant avec attention leur conversation.

- Salut les garçons ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Je suis sur qu'on sera de meilleur compagnie.

Elle battit des cils tout en les regardant tour à tour.

- Tu permets ? Siffla une voix que la chanteuse reconnut sans peine.

Pansy bouscula une moldu et sa plaça à coté de son petit ami.

- Ca c'est le mien.

Elle prit le bras de Blaise fermement, et il l'embrassa devant tous le monde.  
Luna et Ginny approchèrent également.

- Désolée les garçons mais il y avait une Balangérie et on voulait y faire un tour.

- « Boulangerie » amour, rectifia Théodore en embrassant la rouquine sur la tempe.

La bande de commère restèrent silencieuse face à ce dialogue plus qu'étrange. Marina reporta directement son attention sur le dernier, encore seul.

- Et toi ? Tu as une copine aussi ? Ou on peut faire plus ample connaissance, demanda-t-elle en s'avançant d'un démarche féline.

Draco sourit malicieusement.

- C'est en effet elle-même qu'on attends.

Les yeux sortirent subitement de leurs orbites.

- Comment ça ? Hurla-t-elle d'une voix encore plus stridente que d'ordinaire, Dis-moi son nom ! Je la connaît forcément.

Hermione décida qu'il était tant d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime encore plus. Elle prit Léoni par le bras et se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le petit groupe.

- Chérie, appela Draco d'une voix douce en lui faisant un signe de main.

Marina se retourna, prête à étrangler la métis lorsque la chanteuse l'arrêta d'un bras.

- Tu la touches et je t'envoie en enfer c'est pigé ?!

Son ton était cinglant, et beaucoup trop différent que d'habitude. Son regard était glaciale, planté dans les yeux de son ennemie.  
Les discutions de gamins s'étaient terminé maintenant. Ca allait bien cinq minutes, mais elle n'allait certainement pas continuer à se laissé traiter de tous les noms devant ses amis.

Marina se dégagea rapidement de sa poigne comme si la main de la brune l'avait brûlé. Elle assista, impuissante au baiser fougueux d'Hermione et du magnifique inconnu blond.

- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, ajouta la chanteuse en disparaissant avec ses mystérieux amis.

Un trait noir sur le calendrier devait marquer cette journée pour la brune. Ses démons du passés était à présent barré de sa vie. Enterrée et n'appartenant plus à sa nouvelle vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à avancer.

.

.

.

**Personne ne sait ce que c'est  
Que d'être le mauvais, que d'être le malheureux  
Derrière des yeux bleus.  
****  
****No one knows what its like  
****To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.  
**

.

.

.


	14. Même

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

Un grand merci à Lilika. Sans elle, ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté avant très longtemps.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : Adele – Rolling in the deep**

.

.

.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**  
**Atteignant son paroxysme, il m'a fait sortir de l'obscurité.**  
**Enfin, je peux voir qui tu es**  
**Go head and sell me out**  
**and I'll lay your shit bare**

.

.

.

_Cher Mickael Corner,_

_Tu dois trouver ça très étrange de recevoir une lettre de ma part, surtout pendant les grandes vacances alors que tu dois te préparer à intégrer une grande université dans deux mois. Car si je prend la peine de te rédiger ce parchemin ce n'est pas pour te demander un grand service, plutôt pour te faire une offre d'emploi. Tu m'avais fait part de ton talent en tant que manager, c'est maintenant le moment de le prouver._  
_Pumpkin Crush a besoin d'un manager. Le groupe va bientôt être lancé, nous voulons quelqu'un de confiance, de préférence que nous connaissons déjà. Tu as été choisi à l'unanimité._

_Tu peux refuser cette proposition ou commencer avec nous une toute nouvelle aventure. Je ne te force à rien et tu es libre de ton choix._  
_Étant donné que moi-même et Pansy restons à Poudlard une année de plus, tu pourras t'engager dans l'école que tu voulais. Pumpkin Crush sera lancé dans un an, jour pour jour. Les chansons sont en cours de préparation et une fois que notre diplôme sera dans notre poche, la grande scène nous attendra._  
_Nous voulons être reconnus, nous ne voulons pas être de simples personnes, s'enfonçant dans une routine affreuse. Nous ne souhaitons pas changer le monde, mais lui montrer que nous existons._

_A toi de choisir, j'attendrai ta réponse._

_Hermione Granger_

.

.

.

**Regarde comment je m'en vais avec toutes les parties de toi.**  
**Ne sous estimes pas les choses que je pourrais faire.**  
**Un feu s'est allumé dans mon cœur**  
**Atteignant son paroxysme, il m'a fait sortir de l'obscurité.**

.

.

.

_Cher Terry Boot,_

_Le groupe est plus que ravi que tu ais accepté notre offre. Tu fais à présent partie de l'aventure Pumpkin Crush, en tant que photographe officiel._  
_Comme je te l'ai précisé, l'album sera en vente dans un an, jour pour jour. Libre à toi d'entrer dans cette université en attendant, si tu souhaites t'améliorer. Tu penses bien que nous avons vérifié ton niveau avant de te faire cette proposition. Tu étais le candidat parfait._  
_Mickael a lui aussi accepté de nous rejoindre. L'équipage des citrouilles grandit avec vous, merci du fond du cœur._

_Je te souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances._

_Hermione Granger_

.

.

.

**Les cicatrices de ton amour me rappellent nous deux**  
**Elles me rappellent que nous avions presque tout**  
**Les cicatrices de ton amour me laissent à bout de souffle**  
**Je ne peux m'empêcher de le ressentir**

.

.

.

**Pansy**

.

.

.

Tout fonctionnait pour le mieux pour le groupe. Nous avancions petit à petit vers un projet qui nous plaisait. Notre rêve était en marche.  
Hermione et moi avons quitté Poudlard après avoir eu nos examens. Le premier album était déjà en préparation alors que Théodore venait nous voir uniquement pendant les vacances scolaires. Sa relation avec Ginny se passait pour le mieux, c'est comme s'ils avaient nés pour se rencontrer.  
Parfois je les enviais un peu alors que le couple de Draco et Hermione était tout aussi parfait. Et le mien aussi, Blaise était le meilleur petit copain que je pouvais avoir.

Néanmoins, le groupe passait, et passerait toujours avant. Tous les cinq avions une relation bien plus fusionnelle. C'était étrange à expliquer, même pour nous.

Hermione et moi continuèrent d'étudier à Poudlard pour notre dernière année. Mes anciennes fréquentations de Serpentard me laissèrent vite tomber. Je n'étais plus la même qu'avant. Le groupe m'avait fait changer dans le bon sens du terme :  
Blaise m'avait aidé à arrêter l'alcool et la drogue. J'avais du ingurgiter de nombreuses potions pour mettre de coté mes addictions. Et bien que je ne le voyais qu'uniquement pendant les vacances scolaires, c'était son image qui me faisait tenir le reste du temps.

Théodore et Hermione étaient là pour moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin, Ginny également. Nous avions découvert qu'elle était quelqu'un de très sympathique malgré les a priori que nous avions pu avoir envers elle.  
Blaise et Luna nous racontèrent plus tard que Draco aussi leur paraissait bien différent à présent.

.

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, l'anniversaire de Luna, et notre mascotte devait le fêter dignement. C'est ainsi que tous le groupe s'était retrouvé en discothèque pour sorciers. Évidement, Harry, Ginny et Draco étaient de la partie également.  
Toutes les filles s'étaient retrouvées dans la chambre de la bassiste, il fallait choisir les meilleures tenues.

- J'arrive pas à me décider, fit Hermione en agitant deux vêtements sous mon nez.

Ginny, la première prête, s'avançait vers mon amie et la conseillait pendant que je finissais de me coiffer devant le miroir.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre ça, ou alors change de coiffure, dit la rouquine avec calme en observant Luna.

Mon regard se reporta directement sur elle : depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait donné toutes sortes de conseils pour nos maquillages, cheveux et vêtements et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait de très bons goûts.

- Hermione, je peux te parler un moment ?

La chanteuse me suivit dans la salle de bain pendant que la copine de Théo s'occupait de la Serdaigle.

- C'est à propos de Ginny, dis-je en chuchotant.  
- Tu ne l'aimes toujours pas ?  
- Quoi ?! Mais non voyons, fis-je outrée.

La chanteuse se mit à pouffer suite à ma réaction.

- Arrête, répliquais-je en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

S'en suivit une bataille de produits de beauté et de serviettes dans la petite salle de bain, et de sacrés fou-rires. Nous étions de vrais gamines lorsque nous étions ensemble.

- Ce que je voulais te dire, repris-je après un moment de calme et de rangement. C'était que Ginny a vraiment du potentiel.

La brune me jetait un regard étrange.

- Tu avais aussi remarqué ? Dit-elle.

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

- Il nous manque bien un styliste non ? Demandait Hermione avec sérieux.

En effet, Mickael était notre manager, Terry notre photographe, mais nous avions également besoin de quelqu'un pour choisir nos tenues pour nos futures apparitions en public.  
Le groupe voulait des personnes de confiance, et Ginny serait la personne idéale pour ce poste. Nous voulions rester en petit comité, du moins pour le lancement de Pumpkin Crush.

.

.

.

**Nous aurions pu tout avoir**  
**Rolling in the deep**

**Tu avais mon cœur entre tes mains**  
**Et tu le faisais battre en rythme**  
**Baby I have no story to be told**  
**Mais j'en ai entendu une sur toi**  
**Et je vais te faire perdre la tête**

**Pense à moi dans ton plus profond désespoir**  
**Making a home down there**  
**As mine sure won't be shared**

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

Avant de partir en soirée, j'avais décidé de prendre Ginny à part et de lui demander si un poste de styliste lui conviendrait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brusquement et je savais à cet instant que j'avais étonnement bien visé. Elle me parla de la faculté qu'elle voulait intégrer après sa sortie de Poudlard, et qui l'aiderait à s'améliorer et même à créer ses propres vêtements. Bien entendu, il fallait attendre une année supplémentaire avant qu'elle n'intègre l'équipe.

Pour le moment, je devais oublier l'avenir des citrouilles, c'était l'anniversaire de Luna ce soir.  
Ginny nous avait toutes relookées pour la soirée. Elle avait choisi pour la bassiste une longue robe bleue foncée sertie de diamants qui s'arrêtait au dessus de ses genoux ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures plates et pour la coiffure elle lui avait conseillé une queue de cheval haute avec un élastique muni d'une épaisse fleur de la même couleur que sa robe.  
Pour Pansy, un slim noir serré qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles et recouvert d'un haut long rouge et noir. Ginny avait teint ses cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches foncées et les avaient attachés en deux couettes basses.  
Pour moi, un haut bordeaux et une jupe noire. Une ceinture entourait ma taille et des talons de plusieurs centimètres mettaient davantage ma silhouette en valeur. Mes cheveux avaient été noircis pour l'occasion et descendaient lissés le long de mon dos.  
Pour elle-même, une robe bustier marron clair avec des voiles dorés ainsi que des escarpins.

Ginny nous avait toutes maquillées et coiffées avec soin, prenant le temps de concilier nos goûts respectifs avec ce qu'elle nous avait choisi.

.

Nous étions arrivées à la boîte avec un peu de retard, les garçons nous attendaient déjà dehors, frigorifiés par le froid hivernal.  
Ils étaient tous plus ou moins vêtus de la même manière. Pantalon noir ou jeans foncé, chemise noire ou blanche ainsi que des mocassins hors de prix. Même glacés par la brise, ils étaient tous beaux, Draco, Blaise, Théodore et Harry. C'est sûr que de nombreuses filles avaient du les draguer pendant notre absence.

- Les garçons ! Appelait Pansy en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

Ils marchèrent dans notre direction et je pus nettement entendre les bruits étouffés de la boîte de nuit qui se présentait devant nous. Les jets de lumière partaient dans le ciel et éclairaient certains bâtiments aux alentours. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit et je me sentais un peu anxieuse.

- Ça va ? Me demanda Draco en me prenant par la taille.

Je lui souris affectueusement et nous pûmes enfin commencer l'anniversaire de notre bassiste.

.

.

.

**Les cicatrices de ton amour me rappellent nous deux**  
**Elles me rappellent que nous avions presque tout**  
**Les cicatrices de ton amour me laissent à bout de souffle**  
**Je ne peux m'empêcher de le ressentir**

.

.

.

**Draco**

.

.

.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et je me retrouvais affalé au bar en train de commander une autre vodka fraise. L'alcool avait quelque peu altéré mes sens mais je me sentais parfaitement bien. Heureusement qu'Hermione était trop occupée à danser avec ses amis plutôt que de me surveiller, sinon je me serais pris une bonne gueulante.  
Du coin de l'oeil je vis Ginny approcher.

- T'as vraiment une sale tête, rigolait-elle.  
- Regarde ta tronche.

Depuis que nous avions quitté le groupe de Victor, elle et moi étions libérés d'un poids. Il n'y avait plus toute cette pression permanente autour de nous.

- Tu sais où est Théo ? Je l'ai perdu.  
- Probablement avec Mione et les autres.

Mon verre de vodka fut posé devant moi et je descendis ma première gorgée.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, soupirait-elle.  
- Occupe toi de tes oignons.  
- Elle n'a pas tout a fait tord, répliqua une voix masculine derrière moi.

Me retournant pour voir à qui j'aurai à faire, je fus déstabilisé d'apercevoir Harry Potter. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé ce type, il était trop louche. Mais depuis que je traînais avec les citrouilles, j'étais bien forcé de le côtoyer de temps en temps.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupirais-je.

Ils ne répondirent rien et nos regards se perdirent dans la foule de sorciers qui dansaient sur la piste. Toute l'équipe des Pumpkin était bien présente. Les cinq au complet, ensemble.  
Blaise faisait danser Luna qui tournoyait dans ses bras alors qu'elle rigolait comme une enfant. Le métis passa le relais à Hermione. Pansy et Théodore pendant ce temps étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaise les interrompit et prit sa petite-amie avec lui. Hermione et Luna entourèrent Théodore et ils continuèrent à danser tous les trois.

- Leurs liens sont vraiment étranges, à ces cinq là, fit Harry pensif.  
- Au début j'en étais jalouse, mais j'arrive à mieux y voir avec le temps. Ils ont une amitié que l'on ne peut pas comprendre.  
- Il n'y a simplement pas de mot à mettre la dessus, ajoutais-je.

Nous faisions fort tous les trois. Ceux qui restaient sur le banc de touche en quelque sorte. Nous étions avec eux, mais sans vraiment en faire partie. Les Pumpkin avaient quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre. Comme une corde attachée entre eux qui les poussait sans cesse les uns envers les autres. Ginny, Harry et moi étions pourtant présents, mais nous avions compris que nous ne ferions jamais vraiment partie de leur équipe. Ils étaient cinq, et seulement cinq, et ils le resteraient parce qu'ils l'avaient choisi.

.

.

.

**Nous aurions pu tout avoir**  
**Roulant dans la profondeur**  
**Tu avais mon cœur entre tes mains**  
**Et tu le faisais battre en rythme**

.

.

.

**Un an plus tard.**

.

La nuit venait de tomber sur les rues de Londres. La capitale faisait face au crépuscule, et quelques lumières commençaient à briller pour illuminer cette immense salle de concert. Les énormes spots éblouissants étaient dirigés vers l'affiche du groupe. Devant l'entrée, une foule de fans attendait, impatiente de rentrer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les cris des fans, venus nombreux, explosèrent. Ils se ruèrent tous à l'intérieur du North Greenwich Arena, essayant d'avoir les meilleures places possibles. La scène était encore plongée dans l'obscurité, patiente de la venue des artistes. Dans les loges, le groupe se préparait pour la grande première. La chanteuse mettait sa robe, ayant fini de lisser ses longs cheveux. Une autre jeune femme terminait son maquillage, pour le moins original. A coté d'elles, les autres membres du groupe étaient là également, ajustant tous leurs tenues. Des cheveux blond ébouriffés. Une chemise à carreaux. Le batteur remit son chapeau haute-forme sur sa tête tout en souriant à ses amis.

Ils se prirent tous les mains, se donnant le courage nécessaire. . . .

_Nous n'étions pas des génies, peut-être pas des poètes, probablement des révolutionnaires._

La foule commençait à entrer dans la salle de concert. Elle frappait dans ses mains, tapait des pieds, criait le nom de groupe.

C'était grâce à eux que le groupe était arrivé jusque là. Les artistes, autrefois de simples étudiants, étaient à présent des amis. Leurs cœurs battaient furieusement dans leurs poitrines. L'impatience et la peur les tuaient à petit feu.

Ils ajustaient les derniers détails à leurs tenues, se regardaient les uns les autres. Ils étaient tous là, heureux dans une passion commune.

Mais l'histoire du groupe ... Leurs histoire, était le mystère de leur réunion.  
Parce que tout avait commencé deux ans auparavant ...

Dans une salle de retenue.  
.

.

.

**Profite de toutes les occasions**  
**Croise les doigts pour trouver ce que tu recherches**  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**  
**Tu me le payeras et récolteras ce que tu as semé**

.

.

.

**Hermione**

.

.

.

J'étais la première à entrer sur scène. Lorsque les spots dévièrent sur moi, je crus défaillir. Autant à cause des hurlements de nos fans que par cette grande lumière blanche qui avait plongé sur moi d'un seul coup. Mon esprit était envahi, je ne voyais plus rien.

Les cris me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité : pendant un instant j'avais vécu en plein rêve, pourtant nous étions bien là. Sur scène. Nous avions réussi.  
Je m'avançais doucement, prenant le temps de faire claquer mes talons sur le parquet en bois et en laissant flotter ma longue robe rouge derrière moi. Ma silhouette se reflétait comme une ombre sur le sol, me ramenant mes peurs passées d'un seul coup.

Je me souvenais de mon dernier blocage pendant les Rising Star.  
_Faire abstraction._  
Ce n'était plus un concours à présent. C'était la réalité. Le public. La lumière.

Je me saisis du micro, impatiente. J'étais la première arrivée, je ne devais pas décevoir les personnes venues si nombreuses ce soir pour nous voir.

- Bonsoir à tous !

Ma voix paraissait calme et j'avais une attitude qui faisait penser que j'étais à l'aise. Ils se trompaient tous. Mes doigts tremblaient pendant que j'essayais vainement de détendre les battements de mon cœur. Tellement concentrée que les trémolos mal assurés de mes mots n'étaient plus une priorité.

- Je suis Hermione !

Les spectateurs hurlèrent. Je crus que s'ils continuaient, certains ne pourraient même plus parler demain.  
Mais c'est un sourire qui s'afficha sur mon visage. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être là. Je pouvais enfin goûter au bonheur d'être sur scène, de comprendre cette sensation délicieuse. Je me retournais brusquement, levant un bras pour annoncer la prochaine personne.

- Votre guitariste : Pansy !

La jeune femme déboula comme une furie en hurlant. Elle courut sur toute la scène, souriante. Elle s'approcha du public, les faisant taper dans les mains. Pansy paraissait si confiante.  
Elle se rua sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Les personnes présentes crièrent encore et encore, ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Vous savez que vous êtes de sacrés veinards ! Un jour vous pourrez dire que vous étiez à notre tout premier concert, fit mon amie en me piquant le micro un instant.

Elle me sourit et regagnait sa place, enfilant sa guitare par dessus sa tenue.

- Votre bassiste : Luna.

La plus discrète arrivait à son tour, saluant le public d'un signe de main. Ses épaules se voûtaient subitement. Je savais que la blonde n'était pas très à son aise sur scène. C'était ainsi depuis le début, mais les symptômes s'étaient visiblement accentué du fait de l'énormité du concert. Luna prit sa basse entre ses mains, comme savourant ce moment.  
Je repris conscience, et annonça le prochain.

- Théodore !

Lui aussi déboula comme Pansy, comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, sautant partout et également sur moi. Je pouffais en le regardant faire. Il se plaça derrière son instrument, levant les bras en direction du public, les encourageant à hurler de plus en plus fort.

- Blaise !

Le batteur arrivait le dernier, s'installant rapidement à sa batterie et commençant à jouer un rythme. Les spectateurs tapèrent dans leurs mains en même temps.  
Je les regardais tous, un par un. Il y avaitt tous les âges, tous les styles. Le groupe avait réussi. Nous étions arrivés au bout.  
Et dire qu'il y a deux ans nous n'avions pas espéré aller si loin. Aujourd'hui enfin nous étions devenu quelqu'un. Une entité, emblématique et reconnue.  
Je relevai la tête avec fierté.

- Vous nous avez toujours suivis à cinq, mais désormais, ce sera à six que nous avancerons. Je vous demande d'applaudir notre nouveau guitariste : Draco !

Je vis une tête blonde apparaître derrière les grands rideaux, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il était magnifique.  
J'entendis de nombreux cris féminins s'élever. Je n'en attendais pas moins en vérité. Les plus beaux garçons à mes yeux étaient dans notre groupe.  
Chacun prit ses instruments et j'entendis la musique arriver doucement. Ma voix sortit d'elle-même.

- Nous sommes Pumpkin Crush !

.

Parce qu'on représentait les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvait dissocier. Unis quelque soit les difficultés. Soudés et ensemble autant dans les bonnes que les mauvaises passes.  
Nous avions traversé tellement de choses que personne ne pourrait nous briser. Inséparables et liés d'une façon pour le moins étrange. Personne ne pouvait enlever cette dépendance.

L'histoire d'un groupe. L'histoire de simples inconnus devenus des amis.  
Et même plus que ça.  
C'était notre histoire.

.

.

.

**Tu vas souhaiter ne m'avoir jamais rencontré**  
**We could have had it all**  
**Des larmes vont couler,**  
**Rolling in the deep**

**Nous aurions pu tout avoir**  
**You're gonna wish to never had met me**  
**Tu avais mon cœur entre tes mains**  
**Et tu le faisais battre en rythme**  
**Tears are gonna fall**  
**Rolling in the deep**

.

.

.


	15. Habit

. - . - .

**Be Heard Be Strong Be Proud**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Raiting : T

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ...

Résumé : Ils formaient les branches d'une étoile qu'on ne pouvaient dissocier. Inséparables, soudés et liés d'une façon pour le moins étonnante. Unis plus que jamais par cette étrange dépendance. L'histoire d'un groupe. D'inconnus devenus des amis.

N'hésitez pas à écouter les chansons titres en lisant les chapitres.

* * *

1 : La chanson "I love you" est du groupe 2NE1. Si vous n'avez jamais écouté de chanson Coréenne, (autre que Gangnam Style :3), celle-ci est parfaite pour débuter.  
2 : Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que dans les calendriers la photo la plus moche est associée au mois de novembre ? J'ai décidé d'y remédier. Sachant que je suis aussi née ce mois-ci, s'était l'occasion de me venger des éditeurs de calendriers. Les né-mois-de-novembre auront votre peau ! Grrr  
3 : J'en arrive à présent à la fin de cette fiction, en sachant que j'ai écris ce passage il y a ... environ 1 an et des bananes. Oui, ça fait longtemps. Disons qu'il y a une petite chose qui s'appelle "travail", et vous ne savez pas a quel point il prend du temps. Le salauuuud ! x)  
4 : Je parle a un moment du jeu vidéo Injustice. Il est sortit récemment, c'était juste une info qui-ne-sert-à-rien pour dire qu'il roxx o/

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest  
**

.

.

.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
**

.

.

.

**5 ans plus tard**

.

.

.

Théodore arriva le premier sur le plateau, adressant un signe de main au public tout en leur souriant affectueusement. Le jeune homme se déplaçait avec aisance jusqu'aux sièges en cuir noir qui les attendaient. Il prit place tout a droite du canapé, croisant ses jambes au passage. Vêtu de façon très simple, avec un tee-shirt sombre, col en V caché sous une veste noir avec des motif d'étoile blanche ainsi qu'un jeans gris serré qui tombait sur des converses.

Il fut suivit par Luna, plus discrète. Elle s'assit calmement à coté de son ami, un signe de tête timide aux fans. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait mis une robe rouge et noir qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur et légèrement bouffante à partir de sa ceinture en forme de pomme qu'elle avait accroché à sa taille. Elle s'était fait une couette, laissant tomber ses long cheveux teint en violet sur son épaule.

A coté d'eux s'installait Hermione, plus réceptive aux attentes du public, elle allait même jusqu'à serrer quelques mains à leur plus grand bonheur.  
Ses cheveux teint en noir étaient complètement lissée, tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle s'était également fait une frange droite.  
La jeune femme portait un corset noir aux reflets argents ainsi qu'un short en jeans et des collants noirs. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet du plateau lorsqu'elle rejoint les deux autres membres de son groupe.

Blaise et Draco arrivèrent ensemble sous les hurlements du public. D'après les sondages de nombreux magasines et surtout de la Gazette, ils faisaient partis des hommes les plus beaux du monde des sorciers.

Tous deux saluèrent le public, l'un d'un signe de main joyeux, l'autre d'un simple hochement de tête. Blaise avait opté pour un costume entièrement noir, tandis que Draco avait une chemise blanche et un jeans bleu foncé troué au niveau des genoux.  
Par contre, ils avaient en commun les chaussures. Italiennes. Et son prix pouvant rivaliser avec celui d'une baguettes de luxe.

Ils se placèrent sur l'autre canapé, en face de Théodore, Hermione et Luna. Il restait juste la dernière place à coté du blond pour Pansy.  
D'ailleurs celle-ci arriva une seconde après sur le plateau, affichant un énorme sourire. L'ancienne Serpentard avait été jugé comme l'une des femmes les plus influentes sur les marchés de la mode après la chanteuse. En effet dès que la guitariste optait pour un nouveau look, celui faisait fureur directement.  
Pour cette fois là, elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir avec des reflets bleutés, une frange sur le coté, et les avaient bouclés. Coté vêtements, la jeune femme avait mis un jeans serré vers foncé, avec un tee-shirt noir ample et des chaussures à talon aiguille. Elle portait un collier en forme de croix, divers bracelet et une ceinture en argent.

Pour la première fois, elle faisait une apparition publique en s'habillant de manière sobre. Les plus grandes boutiques se souviendront encore quand Pansy avait eu sa mode indienne, s'affublant de plumes et de colliers en terre cuite. Elle avait rivalisé avec les look étranges de Luna.

- Bonjour à vous, lui adressa Sarah, une fois que tout le groupe était à présent assis sur les canapé en cuir.

Le membres du groupe la saluèrent à leur tour.

- Bien ! Fit-elle en claquant ses mains. J'ai plusieurs questions en attente mais j'aimerais tout d'abord revenir sur les quelques apparitions que vous avez faites ces dernières années.

L'écran dans le fond de la pièce s'alluma brusquement, laissant apparaître le logo des Pumpkin Crush. L'émission de Sarah Wins était connu notamment pour les retours en arrière qu'elle faisait avec les artistes qu'elle accueillait, revoyant avec eux parfois toute leur carrière.

La première photo apparut, montrant le groupe lors de leur concert en Angleterre. C'était la première fois qu'ils montaient sur scène tous ensemble.  
Suivit ensuite des articles de presse et des vidéos. Faisant partie de celles les plus regardé sur SorceryTube.  
Hermione annonçant sa grossesse et au passage ses fiançailles. Qu'elle souhaitait reprendre la musique le rapidement possible, mais voulait également un environnement sain pour son enfant et qu'il ne grandisse pas dans un monde ou il devrait fuir la presse.

Sarah se tourna vers elle, et lui fit signe de prendre le micro.

- Dites-nous Hermione, car aucunes photos de votre enfant ne circulent dans la presse, est-ce qu'il se porte bien ? Es-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

L'intéressée fit la moue quelque seconde avant de reprendre un sourire figé.

- Oui, l'enfant se porte à merveille. Nous essayons mon mari et moi de faire en sortes qu'il évolue dans un milieu non médiatisé. Quand à son sexe, c'est une information que nous souhaitons que cela reste dans le domaine du privé.

- Votre mari apparaît comme quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Je veux dire face à votre vie, vous êtes très connu, l'est-il également ?

- Non, c'est un inconnu, et il veut le rester à tout prix, répondit-elle simplement, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet.

La vérité était qu'Hermione avait accouché de deux enfants. Des jumeaux, une fille Rose et un garçon Scorpius. L'identité du père était tout a fait évidente puisqu'il s'agissait de Draco. La chanteuse avait délaissé le nom de Granger pour celui de Malfoy une année après la naissance de leurs descendances. Le jeune homme ne voulant pas qu'ils grandissent dans une famille ou les parents étaient simplement en concubinage. De plus, c'était une preuve envers Hermione qu'il souhaitait la garder à ses cotés toute sa vie.

Personne n'était au courant de leur relation, et ils souhaitaient que cela reste ainsi. L'histoire de Blaise et Pansy étaient connus de tous, mais pour eux, ils y avaient des enfants en jeu.

Les images défilèrent annonçant que Théodore allait être père à son tour.

- Après la chanteuse c'est donc vers vous que se dirige les joies d'être parent. Cela ne vous effraie pas ?

L'ancien Serpentard pouffa légèrement face à cette remarque.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela devrait m'effrayer ? Parce que je suis trop jeune et médiatisé ? J'ai 23 ans et moi et ma compagne sommes sur de notre décision. Cela fait maintenant 6 ans que nous nous côtoyons et la venue d'un enfant était tout a fait logique. De plus, Hermione à eu son enfant à 20 ans, et elle s'en ai très bien tiré. Je souhaiterais prendre exemple sur elle.

La chanteuse lui adressa un tendre sourire.

- Elle n'a pas peur que votre vie vous sépare d'elle et de votre futur enfant ? Qu'elle l'élève seule ? Questionna Sarah.

- Pas du tout, répondit Théodore avec froideur, avant de reprendre contenance. C'est une histoire entre moi et elle, mais sachez qu'on se voit très régulièrement. Je dors avec quasiment tous les soirs.

Théodore était en couple depuis six ans et ce avec toujours la même personne, Ginny Weasley. Après une relation compliqué, des hauts et des bas, ils avaient concrétisé leur histoire avec un nouveau venu.  
Ils n'avaient pas conçu cet enfant dans le but de se rapprocher, mais uniquement pour une promesse d'avenir entre eux deux. Néanmoins, ils savaient parfaitement qu'un mariage était encore trop tôt. Dans quelques années probablement.

- Et vous Blaise et Pansy ? Envisagez-vous quelque chose ? Reprit la présentatrice en se tournant vers eux.

Le métis se tourna vers sa compagne, attendant son accord. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant suivit d'une affirmation soufflée entre ses lèvres.

- Nous allons donc profiter de cet instant pour annoncez que j'ai demandé à Pansy de m'accorder sa main, et elle a dit oui.

Le public applaudit avec joie. Car même si Blaise était un véritable tombeur pour ses fans féminins, il avait scandé son amour pour la jeune femme et ce, depuis le début du groupe. Tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient amoureux et que ce n'était pas prêt de changer.  
C'est ainsi que la plupart se rabattait sur Draco Malfoy. Le beau blond mystérieux.

- Toutes mes félicitations à vous, applaudit Sarah, avant de se tourner vers un autre invité, Et vous Draco ? Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son siège, un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien ... Je vais sans doute décevoir des milliers de fans, mais oui je suis en couple.

Des cris indignés, et d'autres étonnés fusèrent dans la salle. La présentatrice lui demanda même de se calmer.

- Pouvez-vous nous parler d'elle ?

- C'est une femme extraordinaire. Adorable, souriante, belle et intelligente.

- Que de qualités, S'exclama Sarah ravie. Je suis sur que l'Angleterre entière aimerait connaître son identité.

Draco rigola un instant avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Je pense qu'elle préférerait rester anonyme, vous comprenez, la pression, les médias. Tout ça est encore trop pour elle. Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être.

Sarah hocha la tête vigoureusement, reportant à présent son attention sur Luna.

- Quand à vous, Votre rupture avec le survivant à fait une véritable vague dans le monde des artistes. C'est un couple mythique qui venait de s'effondrer. Êtes vous remise depuis maintenant un an ? Avez-vous retrouvé quelqu'un ?

- Je ne pense pas que le terme de mythe soit bien approprié. Vous savez, des couples qui se quittent il y en a par millier, je ne pense pas faire exception, expliqua la blonde avec sérieux. Et pour le moment je souhaite rester seule, entamer une relation est encore trop tôt.

Harry et Luna s'était séparé l'année dernière, face à plusieurs disputes. Ils pensaient que leur relation était voué à l'échec. Mais récemment, ils avaient reprit contact et l'ancien Gryffondor lui avoua qu'il avait tout essayé pour l'oublier, en vain. Ces deux personnes s'aimaient, c'était irrémédiable.  
Ainsi, ils se remirent ensemble, réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Leur rupture avait tellement prit d'ampleur que Luna et Harry décidèrent de rester discret sur leur relation à présent.

- Et vous avez tout à fait raison, sourit la présentatrice. Malheureusement, il est temps pour nous de faire une courte pause. A tout de suite chez téléspectateurs.

.

.

.

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here  
**

.

.

.

- Après cette courte pause, nous revenons à l'antenne et ce, toujours avec les Pumpkin Crush, s'exclama la présentatrice, son regard focalisé sur la caméra.

Elle tourna vers les membres du groupe, comme si elle les sondait chacun à leur tour, Puis toujours souriante, continua sa tirade.

- Nous sommes donc revenu ensemble sur les événements du groupe, maintenant parlons musique !

Après une salve d'applaudissement, l'écran arrière diffusa l'image d'une pochette d'album.

- Be Heard, Be Strong, Be Proud. Pourquoi avoir choisit ce nom ?

Évidement cette question était revenu souvent lors de la sortie de leur tout premier album. Sur la pochette, leur manager Mickael Corner avait proposé l'idée que personne ne les reconnaîtrait et ainsi laissait planer un doute sur l'origine du groupe.

L'image représentait les membres du groupe, de dos, avec Hermione au milieu tenant un micro. A sa gauche Draco, Luna et Blaise, et de l'autre Pansy et Théodore. Suivit du titre écrit en gras en plein milieu de la photographie.

- C'était notre slogan à nos début, répondit calmement Hermione, il était donc logique pour nous que cette phrase soit mis en avant tout de suite.

La sortie de Be Heard, Be Strong Be Proud se fit dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Sauf Théodore qui avait un an de moins que Pansy et Hermione, et deux ans par rapport à Blaise, Draco et Luna.  
Le jeune homme avait fait sa dernière année dans la même école, restant avec Ginny et évitant de parler de son groupe. Il eut son diplôme avec brio suivit de toute suite après, une tournée dans toute l'Angleterre.  
Leur premier album avait eu un véritable succès, que visiblement, le groupe n'attendait pas.

- Mais c'est réellement avec votre second opus que les portes de l'Europe s'est ouverte pour vous, fit Sarah enthousiaste.

Sur l'écran s'afficha Pumpkin in Wonderland.  
La pochette était les membres du groupe dans un manège. Un carrousel très ancien au vu des chevaux qui commençaient à perdre leur couleur, mais qui donnait tout son charme à la photographie.

Hermione toujours placé au milieu, étant le pilier du groupe, était debout devant le manège, habillée d'une grande robe noire, assez décolletée pour laisser apparaître un collier argenté représentant une fleur. Elle avait également des gants noirs, dont l'un soutenait ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute.  
L'ancienne Gryffondor fixait le photographe dans une moue charmeuse.

Tous les autres membres portaient se qui semblait être des vêtements assez ancien. Robes ample, corsaire blanc, chaussures brunes plates, veston noir avec de gros boutons, chemises blanches avec des cols relevés.  
Luna était à gauche, posant une main sur un cheval avec un air penseur. Blaise un peu plus loin, avait monté sur l'animal mais à l'envers, exprimant un sourire franc. De l'autre coté, Pansy était complètement couché dessus, relevant une de ses jambes dont on pouvait apercevoir un corsaire blanc sous sa robe.  
A l'étage du haut, Draco était debout, tenant les rennes d'un des chevaux, Le seul animal noir de tout le carrousel. Quand à Théodore, placé à son opposé, il était monté dessus de profil, croisant ses jambes tout en tenant son veston avec un air confiant.

- C'est Luna qui en a eu l'idée, ajouta Théodore. Elle est fan du livre d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Un livre moldu. L'univers lui correspond parfaitement.

- C'est d'ailleurs à partir de cet album que vous avez commencé à revêtir des tenues plus extravagantes pour vos concerts, fit Sarah.

Les Pumpkin hochèrent tous la tête.

Leur groupe était aimé pour leur musique, mais les fans adoraient leurs représentations sur scène, car c'étaient pour eux l'occasion de les voir dans des tenues à chaque fois plus originales et différentes.  
Pour leur second opus, Ginny les avaient vêtus dans des thèmes joyeux. Comme la fois ou ils étaient venus en tenue rose et blanche, avec des fausses confiseries sur le corps. Le micro avait même était remplacé par un faux gâteau.

Les garçons du groupe avaient du porter du rose pour la première fois, ce qui les traumatisa. Mais le public avait été époustouflé par leurs vêtements.  
Le décor était floral pour toute la tournée, mais pour la dernière date, la rouquine leur avait préparé un parc pour enfant grandeur nature. Passant de la balançoire, au toboggan, à l'arbre gravé, au bac à sable.  
Leur mise en scène avait mis en avant tous ces objets, pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs.

L'écran avait affiché plusieurs de tenues et les différents concerts de la tournée européenne.

- Mais c'est avec le troisième albums que vous êtes devenus un groupe incontournable au niveau mondial, dit la présentatrice pendant que Bloody Angel apparaissait.

Si les deux premiers albums été sortis assez rapidement, ce dernier opus avait mis deux ans avant de voir le jour. Ils avaient collaboré avec un groupe classique pour le produire. Ajoutant une touche de violons, piano, flûte traversière, et d'autres instruments à leur rock endiablé.  
Le concept avait marché extrêmement bien puisque les Pumpkin furent premier dans de nombreux pays, augmentant davantage leur popularité.

Sur la pochette de l'album était seulement représenté par Hermione dans une longue robe blanche, les yeux fermés et les mains tenant une rose noir. Ses long cheveux brun avait été teint en noir corbeau et avait été attaché par un ruban blanc.

- J'ai toujours trouvé cette image magnifique, fit Pansy rêveuse en observant l'écran.

- Le deuxième est largement mieux, contesta Blaise.

En effet, la première pochette de Bloody Angel n'était pas la seule, puisqu'une seconde est sortie juste après une tournée, mettant en avant les photos des concerts ainsi que les versions musicales live. Tous les membres du groupe étaient présent cette fois-ci, en habit blanc recouvert de sang. Leurs visages pâle à l'extrême, les yeux maquillés en noir, du sang coulant de leur bouche. La pochette avait choqué autant qu'elle avait plu.

Pour promouvoir ce troisième albums, Mickael Corner réserva les plus grandes salles du monde, faisant une tournée internationale plus rapide que les autres. Il avait misé sur les mises en scènes spectaculaires pour attirer les fans. Et cela avait réussis puisque le groupe jouait à guichet fermé à chaque concert.  
Ginny leur avait mis au point des tenues sanglantes. Passant des vampires aux zombies. Mais pour leur dernière date, en Angleterre, la chaîne sorcière avait eu l'occasion de passer leur concert en direct sur les ondes.

Les effets pyrotechniques avait été mis en œuvre afin de prouver que le groupe allait loin pour satisfaire leur public, malgré le prix des billets qui étaient assez élevé. Mais leur show valait le détour.  
Ils étaient venus sur scène, non pas dégoulinant de faux sang comme les derniers concerts cette fois-ci, ou en faisant semblant de manger de la chaire humaine.

Blaise arrivait toujours sur scène en premier. C'était le « joyeux » du groupe, celui qui mettait l'ambiance. Les autres étaient, Théodore le sage, Luna l'originale, Pansy la sensuelle, Draco le mystérieux et Hermione le pilier.  
Le métis était donc arrivé sur scène torse nu, avec un simple pantalon noir ample. Des blessures avaient été dessinées sur son torse, faisant croire à des énormes cicatrices récentes. Son visage avait été couvert de blanc laissant seulement apparaître ses yeux derrière un masque entièrement noir.

Le batteur annonça au fur et à mesure les autres membres.

Théodore arriva dans un costume entièrement violet foncé, ouvert sur une chemise blanche. Il s'était teint les cheveux en vert, plaqué en arrière. Son maquillage noir avait cerné le contour de ses yeux. Luna le suivit de prêt, en tenue d'Harley Quinn, noir et rouge, avec un bonnet à grelot, Le public reconnut immédiatement ces personnages. Le Joker et sa compagne, attendant avec impatience de voir les costumes des autres.

Draco et Pansy arrièrent en même temps commençant directement le premier morceau.

Le jeune homme portait une tenue tout a fait étrange. D'un coté, entièrement noir et de l'autre blanche, séparé verticalement. Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, et le maquillage noir pour ses yeux était accentué par sa peau naturellement pâle. De plus, un faux sourire lui avait été fait. Comme s'il s'était coupé la bouche.

L'ancienne Serpentard portait une tenue entièrement noir en latex, épousant parfaitement ses formes avantageuses. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge, coiffés en deux couettes, une fausse queue accroché au bas de son dos, et des oreilles de chats.

Chaque musiciens avait ce masque noir autour de leurs yeux, révélant une sorte de mystère planant autour du groupe.

Enfin Hermione apparut, tenant son micro ou pendait une carte joker.  
La jeune femme portait une chemise blanche à manche courte avec par dessus un serre taille rouge. Une jupe noir ainsi qu'un collant avec une jambes blanche a carreau noir et de l'autre entièrement violette. De plus elle avait des grosses bottes noir avec au minimum dix centimètres de talons, Ses cheveux noir terminaient blanc sur les pointe et avait été relevé en une queue de cheval haute.  
Comme tout les autres, sont teint avait été blanchi et ses yeux maquillés de noir.

- Le show avait vraiment été impressionnant, s'exclama Sarah. Je l'ai même regardé en direct. Cela m'avait époustouflé.

- Qu'es-ce qui vous a le plus marqué pendant ce concert ?

L'intéressée se tourna vers Luna.

- Mise à part les énormes effets de pyrotechnies, je pense que ce sont les ailes d'Hermione pendant la chanson « Love You Kendra »

Pendant cette chanson, douce et triste, la chanteuse avait revêtue une paire d'ailes blanche. Elles étaient tellement haute et lourde, malgré les adaptations de la styliste, que l'ancienne Gryffondor n'avait pas pu bougé pendant toute la durée du morceau.

- D'ailleurs, continua la présentatrice, nombreux sont les personnes qui se demande qui est cette jeune femme, et ce qu'elle représente.

- Je pense qu'on vous le confier, il s'agit d'une chanson pour la mère de Blaise, dit Hermione calmement, tout en adressant un sourire apaisant à ce dernier.

Le public parut tout aussi attristé par ce secret si longtemps gardé. C'était la première fois que le Blaise montrait une faiblesse. Lui d'ordinaire si joyeux et plein de vie.  
Hermione le regarda avant de chanter les paroles cette chanson qu'elle a écrit en hommage à cette femme dont il parlait si souvent.

« _Quand tu as l'impression qu'il n'y a aucune issue,  
L'amour est la seule solution._

_Je pense à toi à longueur de journée._  
_Pourquoi ne connais-tu toujours pas mes sentiments ?_  
_Je ne sais rien des tiens non plus._

_Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, des pensées de toi m'envahissent._  
_La nuit, je pense à toi en regardant la lune et me confesse._

_Regarde moi maintenant.  
N'arrête pas cette chanson d'amour.  
Je veux la chanter tous les jours pour toi_

_Regarde mon cœur, il brûle ainsi_  
_S'il te plait accroche-toi à moi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Ca ne peut pas mal aller.  
__Retournons en arrière.  
__  
Je t'aime tous les jours,  
Ne pars pas,  
Prends-moi avec toi._

_Je t'aime tous les jours,_  
_De toutes les façons,_  
_Je t'aime Kendra, »_

Blaise baissa le regard, gêné. Il était le genre de personne à ne pas aimer montrer de pareils sentiments, surtout en public. Cette chanson avait été écrite pour lui, comme un remerciement de tout le groupe pour sa joie, sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve.  
Hermione avait écrit les parole tandis que Luna et Théodore la musique. Le morceau avait été préparé en secret par les citrouilles pendant plusieurs semaines et révélés lors de l'anniversaire du métis.  
Cette chanson ne comporté pas de batterie et les fans ne remarquaient jamais qu'en live, Blaise partait en coulisse pour pleurer. La mort de sa mère avait été un coup de poignard dans son cœur.

Draco posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant de basculer. Le batteur se ressaisit.

- Bien, fit la présentatrice, remarquant une certaine tension. Mais si vous êtes la aujourd'hui c'est pour votre quatrième album : Suprême !

- Tout a fait, ajouta Hermione avec sérieux.

Sur l'écran s'afficha la pochette de l'album. Il n'y avait pas les membres du groupe, simplement une veille voiture grise assez rétro, ou l'on voyait le coffre marqué en lettre rouge du nom de l'album. Tout en bas de l'image les initiales enflammés des musiciens. Un H, P, D, L, T et un B.

- Mais si nous sommes venu aujourd'hui c'est également pour vous montrez notre premier clip en exclusivité, dit Draco.

Le public scanda son prénom et il les salua d'un signe de main.

- Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux, jubila Sarah.

- Il a été tourné en plein concert, ajouta Théodore, les fans n'ont pas même remarquer qu'ils allaient y participer malgré eux.

L'écran derrière eux s'éteint rapidement et se ralluma pour afficher : Pumpkin Crush – Breakthrough puis s'allumer quelque instant plus tard sur le clip tant attendu.

Quelques notes de piano se firent entendre, laissant apparaître les premières images. Des bulles de savon s'élevaient dans un décor blanc. Le visage d'Hermione apparut, sans maquillage et artifice, laissant les longs cheveux couleur caramel flotter derrière elle.  
Elle était debout au milieu d'une pièce entièrement blanche, contrastant avec sa longue robe noir. Son regard était perdue, pendant qu'elle observait le décor dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Une immense télévision apparut devant elle et ses yeux se perdirent à l'intérieur de l'écran. Il s'alluma d'un seul coup, délaissant les notes de piano pour des centaines de cris.  
Hermione, surprise, se bouchait instinctivement les oreilles, regardant vainement dans la grande salle d'où pouvait provenir ses nuisances.

La caméra rentra dans l'écran de la télévision, montrant une gigantesque scène, ou la banderole avec le nom de groupe ne laissait plus aucun doute. C'était un concert des Pumpkin Crush.  
Le groupe n'était pas encore présent mais les cris se firent entendre davantage, laissant apparaître une unique baignoire au milieu des instruments.

_Up down spinnin' all around  
Fly high, fall into the ground  
Sometimes dreams can feel so far away  
Time keeps skippin' out of beat  
Left, right, trippin' on your feet  
Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_{ En haut, en bas, c'est un tourbillon_  
_Vole haut, redescendre aussitôt_  
_Parfois les rêves paraissent irréalisables_  
_Le temps passe et nous échappe_  
_Gauche ou droite, tu perds l'équilibre_  
_Dans cette vie, tout s'assombrit jour après jour }_

Tous les spectateurs hurlèrent, cherchant avec curiosité ou pouvait bien se cacher Hermione lorsqu'elle chantait les premières paroles.

Les doubles écrans affichèrent la chanteuse, elle était en réalité couchée dans une baignoire, et ses jambes glissèrent à l'extérieur.  
La jeune femme se releva légèrement, se dévoilant à un public hystérique. Sur tout le coté gauche de son visage de nombreux petits diamants étaient collés sur la peau, brillant avec les lumières. Ses cheveux avait été teint en rouge, laissant apparaître quelques mèches noirs. Sa tenue, par contre, restait un mystère.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
Sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_{ Parfois, tu veux te faire entendre_  
_Parfois, tu veux faire du bruit_  
_Parfois, tu veux prouver au monde qu'il a tort }_

Un grand drap blanc tomba devant la scène, cachant la chanteuse. Les fans purent observer uniquement sa silhouette à travers.  
Hermione s'était levée de la baignoire, dévoilant ses formes.

La chanteuse dansait sensuellement tout en continuant à chanter a cappella.

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
_Whenever there's no end in sight_  
_Keep on, keep on moving on_  
_Keep on moving on_

_{ Même si tu ne vois pas la lumière  
__Même si ça parait sans fin  
__Persévère, poursuis ton chemin  
__Poursuis ton chemin }  
_  
Les autres musiciens arrivèrent l'un après l'autre, empoignant leurs instruments et commencèrent un métal mélodieux. Le rideau tomba ensuite sous les hurlements du public, Pumpkin Crush venait d'apparaître. La scène vide venait d'être remplacé. D'énormes échafaudages étaient présent. Les barils placés à l'arrière s'enflammèrent soudainement.

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_  
_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_  
_So don't let it get away_  
_It's our breakthrough_  
_Just turn the page_  
_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_  
_Life is just a roller coaster_

_{ C'est ton heure de gloire_  
_Ce jour est enfin là_  
_Voici le moment où tu es récompensé_  
_Ne le laisse pas passer_  
_Il suffit d'y arriver_  
_Tourne la page_  
_Car chaque jour te rapproche du but_  
_Prends la vie avec ses virages }_

Hermione avait disparu de la scène, et réapparue tout en haut des échafaudages. Elle était habillé d'une chemise écossaise rouge ainsi qu'une jupe noir. Elle ramassa un barre en fer au sol, la faisant claquer contre ses paumes. On pouvait la voir sourire avec allégresse, comme s'il allait agresser quelqu'un.

_Shake it till you make it_  
_Till you break it out_  
_Don't stop till you break it out_  
_Shake it till you make it_  
_Till you break it out_  
_Don't stop till you break it out_

_{ Tiens bon jusqu'à ton heure de gloire_  
Ne cède jamais au désespoir  
Tiens bon jusqu'à ton heure de gloire  
_Ne cède jamais au désespoir }  
_

La jeune femme reprit son micro, continuant la chanson, tandis que de nombreux figurants vinrent à ses cotés. Ils étaient tous vêtus au style hip-hop et dansé avec synchronisation sur la musique des Pumpkin.  
Une longue corde tomba du plafond, juste devant la chanteuse, qui la prit d'une main. Elle coinça son micro dans son haut tout en souriant malicieusement au public. Et une fois bien accrochée, elle s'élançait dans le vide.

D'autres figurants la rattrapèrent au vol, pendant qu'Hermione continuait de chanter_.  
__  
Stop, still take another breath  
Road block, move it to the left  
Get around whatever is in your way  
Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces  
Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers  
It's gonna be your turn to play  
Gonna be your turn to play_

_{ Stop, ne bouge plus_  
_Reprends ton souffle_  
_Un obstacle_  
_Et tu l'esquives_  
_Quoiqu'il arrive, ne t'arrête pas_  
_Un cœur brisé_  
_Ramasse les morceaux_  
_Ne t'arrête pas de danser_  
_Ça va être à toi de jouer }_

Des gros plans sur les musiciens se firent tour à tour et la batterie se fit plus présente. A chaque coup de grosses caisses des explosions retentirent, laissant échapper de longs jets rouges.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice  
Sometimes it's making some noise  
Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

Le groupe se stoppaient brusquement, comme figés dans leurs mouvements. Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant que la scène s'éteignit.  
C'est dans l'obscurité totale que le public put constater que des lasers verts venaient s'apparaître. Un rythme électro se fit entendre à la suite.

Et la musique recommençait.

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
_Whenever there's no end in sight_  
_Keep on, keep on moving on_  
_Keep on moving on_

Les lasers disparurent et la lumière se ralluma en même temps que venait le refrain.

_Here comes a breakthrough_  
_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's our breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller coaster_

Toutes leurs tenues de scène avaient disparu, le groupe était vêtue de tenue entièrement blanche.

Hermione s'avançait, à moins de deux mètres des spectateurs qui avaient retenu leur souffle. Un grand sot avait été placé devant elle. La jeune femme se penchait, plongeant ses deux mains à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle les ressorti, elles étaient teintées de rouge. Du sang dégoulinaient de ses doigts.

L'ancienne Gryffondor souriait tout en s'étalent du faux sang sur ses vêtements. Puis elle se replaçait devant son micro central.

_I can see it in the blind sight_  
_Movin' through the limelight_  
_Groovin' to the music_  
_Only use it when the times right_  
_Hoping I can do it through the shadows_  
_I can shine bright_  
_Usually life is only one shot and this is on_  
_Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you_  
_Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you_  
_Wherever that you wanna go_  
_Never to late to_  
_Keep pushin' till you break through_

_{ J'avance à tâtons_  
_Jusque sous les projecteurs_  
_Possédé par le rythme_  
_Quand ce sera le bon moment_  
_J'espère que ça marchera_  
_Même dans l'ombre, je brillerai de mille feux_  
_Dans la vie, on n'a qu'une seule chance_  
_Et il faut la saisir_  
_Écoute notre musique_  
_Et elle t'encouragera à repousser tes limites_

_Elle te conduira là où tu voudras  
Il n'est jamais trop tard pour son heure de gloire }_

Des sots descendirent du plafond, pendant que la chanteuse se déplaçait à coté de la guitariste. Hermione renversait le contenu du récipient sur la tête de Pansy. Ainsi la blonde se retrouva avec du sang sur tout le corps.

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_  
_Sometimes it's making some noise_  
_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

La jeune sorcière avait prit son micro dans un main et renversait les sots de l'autre sur ses amis. Chaque musiciens se retrouvaient rempli de rouge très rapidement.

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
_Whenever there's no end in sight_  
_Keep on, keep on moving on_  
_Keep on moving on_

Les images défilèrent rapidement montrant divers gros plans sur les membres des Pumpkin Crush.

_Here comes a breakthrough  
__Here comes a day  
Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it  
So don't let it get away  
It's our breakthrough  
Just turn the page  
Cause everyday I'm getting closer  
Life is just a roller coaster_

La chanteuse réapparut dans la grande salle blanche alors que le concert c'était finit. Ses doigts se placèrent sur l'écran de la grande télévision, absorbée par ce qu'elle avait pu voir._  
_

Hermione fut cachée par un écran de fumée et l'on pouvait voir sa silhouette s'éloigner de la télévision.  
La jeune femme sortit et souriait à la caméra avec simplicité. Elle se retourna ensuite, comme au ralentit et courut en direction d'une grande lumière blanche. S'évaporant avec elle.

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_{ C'est ton heure de gloire }_

.

.

.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

.

.

.

- Magnifique ! Fit Sarah tout en restant bouchée bée devant le clip qu'elle venait de voir.

Les spectateurs applaudirent encore une fois, Ils avaient tous étaient subjugués.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit la présentatrice avec un sourire. Nous avons eu en exclusivité le calendrier photo de cette année ! Les clichées sont vraiment magnifique, votre photographe Terry Boot fait vraiment de l'excellent travail. Mais je vois que le public ne tiens plus en place, donc commençons, dit-elle claquant des mains. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Au milieu du plateau, le grand écran noir venait de s'allumer, laissant apparaître le logo du groupe, une grosse citrouille.

La première photo apparut, sous les hurlements du public.  
C'était Hermione et Draco. Ils étaient tous deux représentés dans un paysage enneigé, vêtus de gros manteaux, écharpes et bonnets. Le jeune homme était accroupi devant un bonhomme de neige, un air concentré sur la visage tandis qu'il lui tapait le haut du crâne avec ses gants en velours noirs. Hermione, debout de l'autre coté était en train de mettre le second cailloux du bonhomme, qui se voulait être ses yeux. Elle avait un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.  
Juste en dessous du cliché était présent en lettre italique noir : Janvier.

- Je tiens à préciser que nous avons vraiment fait ce bonhomme, ajouta Draco avec un sourire mystérieux.

L'ancienne Gryffondor hocha vigoureusement la tête, pour affirmer ses dires. La présentatrice sembla plus que ravi et appuya sur sa télécommande pour afficher le mois de février.

Une photographie de Théodore apparut. Il était face à l'appareil, souriant avec bonheur et tenant dans les mains un cœur rose. Probablement un emballage pour du chocolat de la Saint Valentin. Il était habillé de manière classique et pas du tout adapté pour la saison. Néanmoins, le paysage derrière lui pouvait expliquer ce décalage. Le jeune homme était au Japon, sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Car en effet, ce pays était connu pour ces arbres magnifiques, bien qu'ils ne fleurissaient pas en plein hiver.

- Nous avions prit cette photo pendant la tournée mondiale de l'année dernière, expliqua Théodore. Une japonaise m'avait donné ce chocolat bien que la fête des amoureux était déjà passé depuis longtemps, continua-t-il dans un sourire. D'ailleurs je la remercie.

La caméra s'avança dans sa direction, faisant un gros plan sur son visage.

- Merci beaucoup pour ces précisons Théodore, dit Sarah. A présent le mois de mars, et attention parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de réactions dans le public.

Le cliché venait à peine d'apparaître que des cris hystériques fusèrent dans toute la salle.

Pansy et Blaise étaient de profil au photographe, avec un arrière plan représentant un jardin envahit sous la neige.  
La batteur était habillé d'une chemise légère face au conditions climatiques. La jeune femme placé devant lui paraissait complètement nue sous un grand manteau brun foncé, car on pouvait deviné avec aisance que c'était celui du métis. Elle avait levé les yeux dans sa direction, le regard surpris par une telle attention, alors que le jeune homme avait encore ses mains placé sur le col de son manteau, comme s'il avait tout juste terminé de lui placer sur les épaules. Un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
Le vêtement s'arrêtait mi-cuisse, ce qui laissait les jambes de Pansy complètement à l'air libre.

- Je n'avais jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie, fit la guitariste avec une grimace grelottante.

Blaise ne put se retenir de rire, car lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de la scène.

Le mois d'avril apparut à l'écran.  
C'était Luna cette fois qui était mise en avant. Elle était habillée dans une robe rose pâle, serrée au niveau de la poitrine et se faisant bouffante à partir de la taille. La blonde portait également des oreilles de lapins toute blanche sur la haut du crâne, en faisant une moue enfantine. Elle avait plusieurs cerises dans un main et l'autre était occupée à agiter un éventail.  
Luna était dans un décor tout à fait simple, une cuisine qui ressemblait fortement à une maison de poupée.

Le mois de mai suivit directement.

Tout le groupe des Pumpkin Crush était couché dans l'herbe, la photo ayant été prise de haut. Ils avaient tous placé en rond, leurs têtes au centre de l'image.  
La bassiste semblait pointer quelque chose dans le ciel à Théodore, qui lui avait un sourire sceptique. A coté d'eux, Pansy avait placé sa tête sur le torse du batteur, discutant avec Hermione. La chanteuse avait joint ses mains, discutant sûrement d'un sujet fascinant pour elle.  
Entre Théodore et Blaise, le second guitariste avait croisé ses bras derrière sa tête, dormant avec un sourire espiègle.

- Vous sembliez parler d'un sujet tout à fait intéressant Hermione. De quoi s'agissait-t-il ? Demanda la présentatrice.

L'intéressée s'apprêtait à répondre à cette question lorsque Draco pouffa et que Pansy répondit à sa place.

- De dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, voyons.

Les autres membres ne purent retenir un sourire.

L'image du mois de mai laissant place à celui de juin les fit taire avant qu'une bagarre général n'éclate entre la chanteuse et les autres.

L'image était le logo des Pumpkin Crush, accroché à une banderole. Derrière une scène vide avec les instruments des artistes.

- On voulait mettre une photo des fans pendant un de nos concerts, mais Terry a refusé, fit Luna déçue.

Sarah lui sourit essayant de la réconforté pendant que juillet s'afficha à l'écran.  
Des cris féminins comblèrent le silence. Une fans s'évanouit même au premier rang.

La photo était tout simplement Blaise. Il était à la plage, en maillot de bain, soit à moitié nu, tenant un surf vert et argent dans sa main. L'ancien Serpentard portait des lunettes de soleil noir, souriant au photographe. La mer dans le fond était turquoise, laissant ses reflets briller face aux rayons du soleil.  
L'image paraissait très simple, mais elle ferait le bonheur des fans.

- Je pense que nous allons passer directement à la suite, avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres malaise dans le public, fit Sarah, plus que gênée.

Aout apparut.  
Hermione était au bord d'une magnifique piscine extérieur. Les piliers et les dalles étaient en motifs orientale, aux couleurs chaudes. La chanteuse était assise sur un transat rouge, de profil. Elle tenait ses long cheveux bouclés d'une main, laissant l'eau goutter sur sa peau. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces entièrement doré.  
Après sa grossesse, la jeune femme avait encore su garder un corps magnifique.

Sarah lui sourit malicieusement et appuya sur sa télécommande pour passer au cliché suivant.

- Septembre, la rentrée des classes, fit la présentatrice pensive, pas pour tout le monde apparemment.

Pansy était habillée en écolière, l'uniforme basique, Une juste à carreaux ainsi qu'un chemise blanc ouvert de quelques boutons. Elle était assise sur des tables de cours, tenant un livre de sortilège à la main avec une moue d'incompréhension. Derrière elle un grand tableau vert foncé affublé de plusieurs dessins.

- Que représente ses marques sur la tableau ? Demanda Sarah.

Les membres des Pumpkin Crush s'entre regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- C'est nous qui les avions fait avant que Pansy n'arrive. On avait aussi caché tout ce qui aurait pu lui servir à tout effacer, répliqua Luna avec bonheur.

Pansy avait fait la grimace ce jour là, en les maudissant de tous les noms, mais finalement elle rendait la photographie unique, laissant une signature pour les fans.

Le cliché d'octobre affichés Luna et Théodore à ce qui semblait être un bal d'Halloween. Ils était habillé tout les deux en citrouille et dansaient en rigolant.  
Les gens à coté d'eux semblaient complètement flous pour laisser qu'une lumière sur les deux protagonistes. La reste de la pièce était complètement sombre, laissant simplement deviné qu'il y avait une fête.

- Très beaux déguisements en tout cas, fit Sarah, souriant en les regardant. Puis elle changea l'image, laissant place à novembre.

Sur la photographie seul les garçons du groupe était présent. Le paysage semblait être une forêt en plein automne. Les arbres étaient nus et les feuilles colorées jonchaient le sol.  
Ils étaient tous les trois habillé chaudement sous des manteaux d'hiver malgré le soleil qui pointé le haut du ciel à l'arrière de l'image.  
Blaise était tombé dans un grand tas de feuilles, le regard encore étourdis. Théodore juste à coté, le geste encore arrêté. Tout laissait à penser que c'était qui avait poussé le pauvre batteur.  
A l'autre bout du cliché, Draco riant aux éclats, une main posé sur son ventre pour essayer de se calmer.

- Cette photo est ma préféré, dit Hermione au groupe, pendant qu'ils opinaient tous d'un signe de tête.

Sarah ne put retenir elle-même un sourire et passa enfin à la dernière photo.

Le mois de décembre était cette fois-ci, avec les membres féminins du groupe. Elles étaient dans une grandes pièces, un sapin placé au fond et des guirlandes décorant la salle.

Luna était au centre, vêtus d'une grande robe rouge et blanche, à sa droite Hermione, placé de profil un sourire charmeur au photographe, habillée d'une short blanc et d'une chemise rouge.  
A gauche, Pansy était de dos, la tête sur la coté d'un air fière. Elle avait une mini jupe rouge avec des motifs blanc et d'un dos-nu noir.

En bas de la photo avait été ajouté en grande lettre majuscule : Joyeuses Fêtes.

.

.

.

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory **

.

.

.

- Après cette courte page de publicité, nous revoilà encore une fois avec le groupe Pumpkin Crush. J'ai à présent quelques questions à vous posez.

Sarah leur montrait les différents micros qui avaient mis à leur disposition et les membres du groupe en prirent chacun un, écoutant les questionnement de la présentatrice.

Un des techniciens montait sur scène et déposait une urne devant elle, rempli de nombreux petits papiers blanc. Les questions des téléspectateurs. Il était évidement ensorcelée, les membres du groupe ne pourrait avoir qu'une seule question.  
Sarah mit sa main dans le bac et en sortit un.

- Première question pour Hermione :_ Pour ma chanteuse préférée, j'aurais aimé savoir quelle est la personne qui vous inspire le plus. Signé Lucas de Paris._

- Bonjour Lucas, saluait l'ancienne Gryffondor en direction de la caméra. La personne qui m'inspire le plus était l'un de mes anciens professeurs, maintenant devenu un très grand écrivain. Ses ouvrages sont vraiment merveilleux et je vous conseil à tous de les lire. Il s'agit de Severus Snape.

L'écran derrière eux fit apparaître le dernier livre qu'il venait d'écrire : l'amour jusqu'à la mort.

- Autre question, et c'est pour ... Blaise ! _Hey le meilleur guitariste au monde, j'aurais voulut savoir ce que tu ferais actuellement si tu n'avais pas viré dans la musique. Alicia Londres._

Le métis passait une main sous son menton en réfléchissant.

- Peut-être que je me serais lancé dans le Quidditch, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais merci Alicia pour cette question, elle va me trotter dans la tête pour la journée.

Sarah piochait un autre petit papier dans l'urne et l'ouvrit.

- _Cher Théodore, il faut absolument que je connaisse ton jeu vidéo préféré ! Signée une fan de toi._

Le jeune homme rit face au surnom que cette fan c'était donné et se reprit bien vite pour ne pas la vexer si jamais elle regardait l'émission.

- Eh bien, merci beaucoup, qui que tu sois. Mon jeu vidéo favori est Injustice : Gods Among Us. Je te le conseil, il est vraiment bien.

- Autre question pour Luna : _Comment fais-tu pour toujours être habillée de manière si originale, j'admire énormément tes tenues. De Stephanie Allemagne._

L'ancienne Serdaigle se sentit rougir par ce compliment.

- Merci beaucoup .. Je ... ne sais pas vraiment, bredouillait-elle soudainement.

La présentatrice sentit son mal aise et piochait rapidement un autre bout de papier.

- Prochaine question pour Draco : _Salut à toi frère guitariste, je voulais savoir comment tu appellerais ton premier enfant. Signé Aleksander Norvège._

- Étrange de recevoir cette question d'un homme, fit Théodore prit d'un doute.

Blaise tapait sur l'épaule du blond tout en rigolant.

- Hum ... Je pense que j'aimerais bien l'appeler Hugo, répondit-il.

Draco sourit mystérieusement et adressait un regard discret en direction d'Hermione. Eux seul pour le moment connaissaient l'existence de leur troisième enfant.

- Dernière question : _Pansy ! Tu es l'élue de mon cœur, Théo m'avait promis un rendez-vous avec toi et tu n'as toujours pas répondu, ça fait plusieurs années que j'attends. Je l'aurais un jour ! Signé Ron._

Les yeux de la guitariste s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, pendant que les autres membres de Pumpkin Crush furent prit dans un énorme fou rire.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demandait l'ancienne Serpentard avec une pointe de colère.

Le responsable répondit :

- Mais rien, une vieille histoire oubliée.

- Pas si oubliée que ça apparemment.

Blaise se penchait sur futur femme et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour qu'elle se calme.

.

.

.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made  
**

.

.

.

- J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez votre meilleur souvenir de lycée, car c'est bien là-bas que votre groupe s'est formé et que vous êtes connus ?

- C'est exact, affirmait Hermione.

- Qui veut commencez en premier ? Demanda Sarah en les regardant chacun à leur tour.

Tournant leurs têtes de gauche à droite à travers le plateau, aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre la parole. C'est finalement Théodore qui se lança.

- Puisque personne ne veut, rigolait-il. Mon meilleur souvenir, autre que le groupe évidement, était lorsque j'ai demandé à ma copine actuelle de sortir avec moi.

Le public lançait quelques « oh » attendrissant avant que le jeune homme ne se racle la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

.

.

.

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know  
**

.

.

.

_Théodore passait le plus clair de son temps derrière les serres de Madame Chourave. Entre les différentes répétitions avec le groupe, les devoirs de métamorphose et les déjeuner dans la grande salle, il consacrait le reste à cet arbre.  
Pas exactement qu'il avait décidé de se passionner pour la végétations cette septième année, c'était davantage une retrouver une chevelure rousse._

_Depuis quelque temps, le jeune homme se plaisait à la revoir, encore et encore. Inlassablement, appréciant sa présence et la cherchant désespérément._

_Il s'assit à ses cotés et Ginny plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Le Serpentard lui caressait les cheveux avec délectation. Ils étaient doux et sauvage._  
_Comme elle._

_Une fois que l'on croyait tout apprendre sur sa personne, elle nous surprenait la fois suivante._

_- Dis ... Commença-t-il._

_Elle se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et le fixa, attendant qu'il continu.  
Théodore détourna subitement le regard, ne souhaitant pas demander une chose si gênant en ayant son regarde planté dans le sien.  
La rouquine se releva, posa une main sur son épaule._

_- Théo ?_

_- Es-ce que ... On sort ensemble tous les deux ?_

_Sa question la désarçonna. Elle ouvrit pour parler mais la referma directement, troublée._

_- Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous, dit-elle._

_Théodore vit tous ses espoirs partir en éclats.  
Depuis le début de l'année, ils semblaient tellement complice. Visiblement, il était seul à penser une chose pareille. La Gryffondor ne partagait pas ses sentiments._

_Il aurait du s'y attendre. Elle avait raison, ils avaient été précis dès le début de leur pseudo-relation, Ils couchaient ensemble, passaient du temps, mais cela s'arrêtait là._  
_Pourtant, son cœur avait changé de direction. Et naïvement, le jeune homme pensait que ces derniers mois voulaient exprimer plus qu'une simple passade._

_Le Serpentard se levait, le regard trouble._

_- Ou vas-tu ? Demandait-t-elle._

_Ginny le retint par le bras. La jeune femme était debout devant lui, voulant fixer le regard de Théodore qui semblait la fuir._

_- Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous, répétait-t-elle._

_Le Serpentard voulut lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine de planter le couteau une seconde fois._

_- Après tout ces rendez-vous, continuait Ginny, je croyais ... Je croyais qu'on sortait déjà ensemble._

_Le jeune homme crut défaillir. Avait-elle vraiment prononcé ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?_  
_Apparemment oui puisque un sourire béa orna ses lèvres. Lèvres qui d'ailleurs, foncèrent droit sur celle de la rouquine qui n'attendait que ça._

_La jeune femme eut une sourire malicieux avant de continuer._

_- Même si je savais qu'au début, je n'étais qu'un pari pour toi, une manière de venger Hermione. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je l'ai bien mérité au final, Mais ... Es-ce que les choses ont changé de ton coté ?_

_Théodore la prit dans ses bras, voulant presque la faire fondre dans son étreinte, voulant vérifier que tout cela était bien réelle._  
_Elle savait tout, et elle lui avait pardonné, voilà la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle aurait pu lui donner._  
_Le Serpentard l'embrassa passionnément._

_- Tu restes avec moi hein ... ? Fit-il_

_- Bien évidement._

.

.

.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
**

.

.

.

Pansy prit la parole à son tour.

- Pour ma part, les meilleurs souvenirs que nous avons eu étaient au septième étage. Ces moments sont vraiment inoubliables.

.

.

.

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
**

.

.

.

_- Alors aujourd'hui je vais voir apprendre un jeu moldu qui fait fureur, s'exclama Hermione en tapant des mains._

_- Mieux qu'un, deux, trois, soleil ? Demanda Théo._

_- Bien mieux !_

_Ils étaient tous présent devant un immense mur du septième étage de Poudlard. La Gryffondor passa devant par trois fois en souhaitant voir apparaître une pièce bien précise._  
_La porte grinça et s'ouvra sur une salle gigantesque, rempli de montagne d'objets empilés les uns sur les autres. Ils formaient de grands couloirs qui serait parfait pour le jeu que la jeune femme avait préparé._

_Elle leur avait expliqué rapidement les règles et s'éloigna en courant._

_- Blaise c'est toi le loup !_

_Les autres membres prirent peur et commencèrent à détaler comme des chèvres apeurées devant le pauvre batteur qui n'avait pas réagit à ce qu'il venait de lui tomber à la figure._  
_Le métis les chassa à travers l'immense salle, mais se perdit bien rapidement. C'était tout bonnement impossible de retrouver son chemin dans une telle pagaille. Un vrai labyrinthe._

_Il entendit le rire de Théo et s'élança à sa poursuite._

_- Touché ! Hurla-t-il en le touchant._

_Théodore courut à sa suite mais le perdit également dans l'étendu des couloirs. Des grandes étagères se dressaient devant son regard et il eut un sourire en coin.  
Le Serpentard commença à grimper pour visualiser toute la salle._

_Les trois filles s'étaient cachées tout en haut de la plus grand tour d'objets._

_- Belle vue n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il._

_Elles s'effrayèrent, ne s'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un les découvre._

_- C'est toi ? Demanda Pansy méfiante._

_Théodore pouffa._

_- Tu crois franchement que Blaise m'aurait attrapé ? Attendez je vous rejoins._

_Sans se rendre compte de leur erreur, les filles furent contrainte de quitter leur cachettes face aux cris du métis qui les prévenaient de la supercherie._

_Le jeu dura ainsi toute l'après-midi. Entre coup-bas et mesquineries, tout était bon pour faire chuter l'adversaire et ne pas devenir le loup._  
_Hermione leur appris même un autre jeu moldu, le loup glacé, qui était un peu le même genre, sauf que le méchant resté le même. Sauf qu'au lieu de glacé son adversaire, il fallait le pétrifier. Les baguettes furent donc tolérées._

_- Plouf plouf, se sera toi qui ne sera pas le chat, Récita Hermione en les pointant du doigt tour à tour._

_- Un chat ? Je croyais qu'on jouait au loup, fit Théo en levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation._

_- Plouf ? Demanda Luna, ravit de cette nouvelle expression._

_La chanteuse partit dans un fou rire, au vu à leur têtes d'ahuri face aux termes moldu._

.

.

.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
**

.

.

.

- Je pense que mon meilleur souvenir, autre que Pansy évidement, précisait Blaise, était les entraînements de Quidditch. On avait un capitaine horrible qui nous engueulez tout le temps. En faite, c'était un gros jaloux et il avait peur que je pique sa copine.

Draco ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et Blaise le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Vous nous expliquez ? Demandait Sarah, curieuse.

- C'est juste que Draco faisait également partit de la même équipe que moi, donc il sait de quoi je parle, répondit le batteur une fois calmé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent malicieusement avant d'afficher un sourire complice.

.

.

.

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

.

.

.

_Blaise se dirigeait paresseusement vers le terrain de Quidditch, son balai en main. C'était son sport favori et il était plus que fier d'être un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Serpents.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Draco Malfoy était l'attrapeur et aussi le capitaine. C'est donc ce dernier qui s'occuper de leurs entraînement hebdomadaire, et il depuis quelques temps le blond jouissait un peu trop de son pouvoir.  
Depuis qu'il avait vu le métis et Hermione s'enlacer devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Draco voyait en Blaise son ennemi numéro un._

_Pour le batteur des Pumpkin ces moments dans le stade étaient un vrai calvaire. Si bien, qu'il les auraient volontiers échangé contre des heures de retenus. C'est pour dire !_

_- Nous avons le terrain seulement pour une heure et demi, alors on commence direct, fit le capitaine avec un sourire malsain._

_Draco leur ordonna de faire une course ou les derniers recevraient un gage horrible, enchaîna sur des pompes et des abdominaux, suivit d'autres exercices plus farfelus et dangereux les uns que les autres._  
_Une fois sur les balais, il recommença avec un entraînement encore plus étrange et difficile._

_- Qu'es-ce que tu fous Zabini ! On dirait ma grand-mère !_

_- C'est mou tout ça, tu te crois ou ? Bouge ton cul !_

_- On dirait que tu es en train de te noyer Zabini, arrête de faire l'imbécile et concentre toi._

_- T'es une merde Zabini, reprend toi !_

_- Ca te fait rire ? Je vais t'en faire passer l'envie, 100 pompes pour l'équipe, remerciez-le pour moi._

_Les remarques de Draco était uniquement focaliser sur le batteur des citrouilles qui subissait tout à tour les phrases acides du capitaine des Serpentard._

_Un des poursuiveurs rattrapa Blaise, et commença à lui parler discrètement._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy, il t'a dans le nez encore une fois ?_

_Le métis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_- Il se sent menacer, du coup il ne peut s'empêcher de mener un combat de coqs._

_Son coéquipier leva un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument pas en voulait venir Blaise dans sa tirade mystérieuse. Soudain, Draco les remarqua discutant tous les deux, n'appliquant pas les exercices comme les autres._

_- ZABINI ! Bouge toi et apprend a voler sur un balai au lieu de draguer les copines des autres !_

_Blaise eut un sourire face à cette dernière phrase, mettant évidement en avant sa relation avec Hermione. Il était trop prévisible. Comme tous hommes jaloux d'ailleurs. _

_- Je drague uniquement les filles célibataire Malfoy, mais merci de te soucier de leurs réputations._

_- 200 pompes pour l'équipe, remerciez Zabini._

.

.

.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
**

.

.

.

Luna se rassit correctement dans son siège et prit la parole à son tour.

- Tous les moments que j'ai préféré à l'école ce sont fait avec le groupe. Sans eux, je ne serais jamais sortit de ma coquille, Et surtout ils m'ont tous cru quand je disais que les Nargols avaient volés mes chaussures en dernière année.

Cette dernière réflexion les firent tous sourire. La blonde était vraiment une personne à part, même quand l'on croyait tout connaître d'elle, Luna arrivait encore à les surprendre.  
C'était sur que sans elle, les citrouilles n'existerait pas. C'était plutôt eux qui lui devait tout.

C'était au tour de Draco de parler dans le micro, après une certaine hésitation dans son esprit, il dit :

- En réalité deux choses me viennent en tête. La première est d'avoir cassé la gueule à ce petit prétentieux d'Anthony Goldstein.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la chanteuse le coupait dans sa tirade.

- Quoi ?! Mais quand es-ce que tu as fais ça ?

- Ah oui, je ne te l'avais jamais dis, soupirait le guitariste.

- Qui était ce garçon ? Demandait la présentatrice, avide de savoir.

- C'est juste que je lui avais prêté un livre auquel je tenais particulièrement, et il avait cru qu'il pourrait le garder. C'était mal me connaître.

Sarah hochait la tête, faisant semblant d'avoir compris, alors que personne n'avait perçu son allusion. Draco s'en fichait des livres, il parlait d'Hermione.

- Et la seconde chose ? Reprit la présentatrice.

- Ah oui, mon autre meilleur souvenir ... En réalité, je ne pense pas que je puisse en dire davantage en plein direct.

- Je suis sur que vous pouvez, ajoutait-elle après un clin d'oeil.

Draco se contentait de ricaner avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'était la première fois que j'ai fais l'amour avec la fille que j'aimais.

Les spectateurs furent tous figé l'espace d'un instant avant que des sifflements et des cris féminins ne fusent.

- Et quant à vous Hermione, demandait Sarah rapidement avant que des fans hystériques ne finissent par s'évanouir dans le public.

- Mon meilleur souvenir se résume en une seule et unique chose : Pumpkin Crush.

.

.

.

**Pretending**  
** Someone else can come and save me from myself**  
** I can't be who you are**

**Leave out all the rest**

.

.

.


End file.
